


errores que cuestan caro

by Ire27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, arcobaenos portectores, giotto tambien, hermanos sobre protectores, kawahira es un troll, los arcobaenos se quedan con tsuna porque el niño es lo suficientemente tierno para un harem, mucha angustia porque soy mala, natsu es el hermano de tsuna, tierno tsuna, tsuna es un amor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ire27/pseuds/Ire27
Summary: Ellos me necesitaban, y esa era de por sí una razón más que suficiente.A pesar del precio, no me arrepiento.No me importa si nunca les volvía a ver, aun les sentía en nuestro lazoEllos seguían clamando por mi consuelo y mientras eso ocurriera estaría para ellos.Porque si alguien está en el dolor, no tenemos que ayudarlo?.Un pequeño castaño con un corazón demasiado amplioDos personas que decidieron cargarlo con un destino demasiado pesado para sus pequeños hombros.Dos hermanos mayores con un serio complejo de hermano.Y seis personas que harán lo que sea por aquel niño que les tendio la mano y les dio otra portunidad de vivir.No importa a quien tuvieran enfrentar.No importa el riesgo que tuvieran que pasarProtegerían a su cielo.Porque el era su todoArcobaenox27 all27 kawahiraxluce





	1. Prologo

Un día solo paso.

Fue como una explosión.

Nadie sabe cómo pero las personas de la nada empezaron encenderse en llamas

Pero no terminaban ahí.

Pues estas llamas eran especiales.

Únicas.

No quemaban.

Y eran de colores

El mundo se convirtió en un enorme arcoíris formado de personas, y por si fuera poco estas poseían ciertos atributos que variaban dependiendo del color.

Eran una bendición.

Un regalo del cielo que nadie cuestiono.

Ese fue el primer error.

Rápidamente se acostumbraron a ellas y aprendieron a usarlas, estas se volvieron una clave para la vida cotidiana y como muchas otras cosas un símbolo de estatus.

Aquellas azules eran conocidas como llamas de lluvia por sus atributos calmantes, tal como la lluvia que lavaba todo y no dejaba nada. Eran ideales para puestos de doctores, psicólogos, masajistas, profesores, todo lo relacionado con las interacciones entre personas eh increíblemente eran muy hábiles con el manejo de las espadas.

Las amarillas eran conocidas como llamas del sol, no solo por su intenso brillo y color sino que los usuarios eran energéticos y cálidos como el mismísimo sol. Estos poseían cualidades sanadoras, obviamente que las personas las utilizaban principalmente para el área médica, pero también para todo trabajo físico puesto que su atributo de activación celular los ayudaba con estos, los más grandes luchadores las poseían.

La llama índigo era un misterio, en los tiempos antiguos a aquellos que la usaran les llamarían brujos o chamanes puesto que permitían a los usuarios crear todo tipo de ilusiones, los más poderosos volviéndolas solidas. Justo por ellos se la llamo niebla pues eran tan engañosas como una, bloqueándote tu visión de la realidad y llevándote a la suya.

Los usuarios de la llama purpura eran raros aun más que los de la niebla que de por si eran bien escasos, usualmente eran muy fuertes y de un carácter cerrado por lo que los llamaron nubes puesto que eran solitarios como ellas. Poseían la habilidad de propagación podían duplicar cualquier objeto o incluso a si mismo infinidad de veces dependiendo de la fuerza de estas. Brillaban en la lucha y eran súper territoriales, una nube sola vale por 20 expertos luchadores, ellos eran líderes naturales ya que su orgullo no les dejaba someterse al mandato de otra persona.

Aquellos con la llama roja eran conocidos como tormentas pues su atributo era la destrucción esto sumado al carácter volátil y temperamental de los usuarios no dejaba nada a su paso, donde un usuario de la tormenta enojado pasara solo escombros quedaran como si una tormenta verdadera su furia desatara. Eran apreciados por sobre todo en el campo de batalla, y en todo lo que tenga que ver con la parte destructiva de la construcción, aunque por el alto coeficiente intelectual que estos presentaban podían desarrollarse perfectamente en cualquier ámbito llegando a lo más alto en lo que se propusieran.

Y por último los usuarios de la llama del rayo esta era verde y su cualidad era el endurecimiento, la llama en si se presentaba en forma de chispas lloviendo de aquí para allá. Ideal para la construcción de edificios, objetos y protección de personas.

La fuerza de tu llama se volvió tu status social, la ley natural del más fuerte se fortaleció

Ese fue el segundo error

No debieron acostumbrarse a ellas.

Debieron haber investigado sobre ellas

Porque aparecieron? Esa era la pregunta clave

En vez de perder de esa forma el valioso tiempo

Pero para cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, ya era demasiado tarde.

Tal como ellas aparecieron solo sucedió.

Sin aviso, oh advertencias se manifestó.

Las llamas perdieron el control.

Aquellos con las llamas del sol y su atributo de activación podían tener dos reacciones ambas con consecuencias fatales, la primera eran que las células se regeneraban sin parar hasta que ya no podían más y terminaban su vida útil, veías como un joven de 20 años se convertía en un anciano en cuestión de horas o minutos y posteriormente en cenizas. Y la otra era que los músculos y ligamentos se tensionaban a más no poder causando que estos explotaran.

Algo parecido le sucedía a los usuarios de la nube puesto que su cuerpo se mal formaba, creándose miembros extra por dentro y fuera, hasta que ellos no podían más con la presión y también explotaban

Los rayos simplemente se sobrecargaban a sí mismos y morían por quemaduras internas o los suertudos que tenían un cortocircuito cerebral, en ambos casos su exterior no denotaba el daño excepto por el cabello y la alta carga estática que se quedaba en ellos por al menos 3 días

Mientras que las tormentas se quemaban en ambos lados a la vez, eran consumidas de adentro para afuera hasta que no quedaba nada de ellas.

Los usuarios de la llama lluvia tenían la muerte más pacífica caían en un sueño que luego se convertía en coma para posteriormente terminar en muerte, esto se debía a que su atributo calmante debilitaba cada vez más las funciones de los órganos del cuerpo hasta que eventualmente estos se paraban.

Mientras que las nieblas, oh pobres nieblas, eran llevadas a la locura por causa de sus ilusiones, una cada vez más horrorosa y desgarradora que la otra, hasta que eventualmente tenían un colapso mental.

El 10 % de la población mundial fue consumida en una semana, ya había caído el 28% cuando ellos llegaron.

Sus salvadores.

Sus cielos.

Sus llamas brillaban en un naranja tan puro, tan hermoso, tan cálido, en pocas palabras increíble, sus llamas reaccionaban a ellas, gritaban implorando que se acercaran.

Luego se calmaron.

Pero ellos eran tan pocos

Incluso más que las nubes.

Para cuando lograron hallar una forma de que ellos llegaran a todos el 50% de la población mundial había caído.

Luego de eso se crearon sueros con una mezcla de llamas para controlar los estallidos, se implementaron planes de estudio del control de estas en los colegios. Incluso se crearon institutos para entrenarlos exclusivamente en base al manejo y utilización de estas en los negocios, lucha y vida cotidiana.

Se esperaba que de esa forma eso no volviera a ocurrir.

Pero no funciono para todos, aquellos con las llamas demasiado fuertes o de rápido desarrollo cedían ante la fuerza de estas y eventualmente morían.

No podían permitir tal desperdicio de potencial.

Para evitar esas muertes apenas demostraran un atisbo de su capacidad eran separados de sus hogares y enviados a los mejores internados para mantenerlos vigilados y bajo control hasta que encontraran a sus cielos puesto que solo eso evitaba los estallidos permanentemente aunque siempre había otra alternativa, esta era que ellos entrenaran sin vincularse y consiguieran elevar su estatus esto les permitiría el acceso a mejores medicinas, usualmente las nubes y nieblas intentaban este camino.

No importaba si eras bebe, si el potencial estaba presente te llevarían y recompensarían a tus padres por ello.

Estos aceptaban gustosos.

Sus hijos los llevarían a una nueva escala social, o aquellos que ya la poseían mostrarían la fuerza de su familia.

Además la retribución económica era bien recibida no importa en qué estatus estés

El caso de los cielos era igual y a la vez distinto a los otros, puesto que los usuarios de otras llamas tenían opción, alternativas o podían ver al menos de vez en cuando a sus familias.

Los cielos no.

Desde el momento que activaran sus llamas serian llevados y no podrían regresar hasta estar ligados a al menos un usuario de cada llama. Y en este caso solo dos veces al año por 1 o 2 semanas.

Era peligroso para ellos decían.

Son muy valiosos decían.

Necesitan ser protegidos decían

Pero para ellos se sentía diferente

Para aquellos que desarrollaban tarde sus llamas y ya probaban el sabor de una familia era como una tortura.

Una prisión.

Ese fue el tercer error

Un cielo no debe ser aprisionado

Tarde o temprano las consecuencias llegarían.

Y cientos de años después alfin sucedió.

Un cielo colapso

Y el mundo tembló.


	2. La perdida

Ella lo supo desde el momento en que nació.

Fue solo por un segundo y luego desapareció, pero eso le basto

Cuando la miro con esos ojitos puesta de sol naranja lo supo, la llama de la lluvia en su interior se retorcía en silenciosa aprobación, pero su lado materno clamaba de dolor.

Su bebe era un cielo.

Si ellos se enteraban se lo llevarían sin dudarlo.

No podía permitirlo.

Sopeso la idea de decirle a su marido, pero luego recordó los largos periodos fuera de casa, como despotricaba el fuerte cielo que sería su hijo y las grandes cosas que aria.

Ella solo lo escuchaba divertida rezando en silencio para que nunca sucediera.

Pero paso, y no permitiría que se lo llevaran.

Su marido lo contaría.

El decirle no era una opción

Tomo su decisión

Se mantendría callada.

Entrenaría a su niño para que ocultara su llama.

No se llevarían a su hijo.

No a su pequeño giotto.

Tres años pasaron y logro mantenerlo exitosamente en secreto de su marido, aunque ayudaba que este apenas pasara por su casa.

Giotto era increíblemente extremadamente para su edad y entendía que debía mantener sus llamas en secreto desde que tuvo conciencia de sí mismo con menos de 1 año y medio de edad.

Estos 3 años que pasaron fueron increíblemente maravillosos, como intuyo desde el primer momento que lo tuvo en sus brazos su pequeño Giotto se convirtió en su mundo, su razón de vivir

Y ahora podía decir con plena dicha que añadiría dos pequeñas y bellas cabecitas castañas a esas razones.

Con una gran sonrisa miro a sus gemelos natsuyoshi y tsunayoshi sus angelitos.

Solo había un pequeño gran problema, ellos también eran cielos.

Pero mirando a su hijo mayor que observaba a los dos retoños en sus brazos con ojos protectores se relajo.

Todo saldría bien, podría hacerlo lo logro con giotto.

Podía hacerlo una vez más

Intentaría que estos niños crezcan con la calidez de un hogar lo más que pudiera.

Porque no importa lo que diga el gobierno.

Y que si ellos son gemas preciosas y necesarias que necesitan ser protegidas?

Ella los necesitaba más y podía protegerlos.

Porque ellos son sus hijos, ellos eran su mundo.

Y si querían llevárselos tendrían que arrancárselos de sus fríos e inertes brazos.

Porque no hay nada más poderoso que el amor de una madre.

Y no tenía miedo de demostrárselos

+++5 años después++++++

Gio-onichan se veía molesto.

Miraba con odio al hombre rubio que venía de vez en cuando a quedarse.

Oka-chan lo llama oto-san, pero entonces no debía quedarse con nosotros como los otros oto-san de los demás niños?

Mire a natsu-niichan que tenía la misma mueca que oni-chan.

-Que puede hacer tsu-kun para que sus oni-chans ya no estén enojados- le pregunte a mi peluche.

Luego vi una pelota en el jardín y se me ocurrió una brillante idea!!

Fui junto a giotto-onichan y le jale de la camisa, este enseguida volteo verme y al fin dejo de fruncir las cejas para sonreírme cálidamente.

Amaba las sonrisas de oni-chan, era mucho mejor que verlo molesto.

Esas muecas simplemente no debían estar en la cara de cualquiera de sus oni-chans

No les quedaban bien.

-Que ocurre tsu-kun?

-Oni-chan tsu-kun quiere jugar a la pelota.

-Si eso es lo que mi lindo ototo quiere se le concederá.

Aplaudí complacido mientras reía

¡ funciono onii-chan ya no estaba enojado !!

Ahora Tsu-kun solo tiene que conseguir que natsu-nii se una y todos felices!!

Tsu-kun escucho un gruñido y volteo a ver a su costado solo para ver a………….natsu-nii?

-Giotto-nii se puede saber porque acaparas a tsu-kun- dijo apartando a tsu-kun de los brazos de giotto-nii

Espera………...en qué momento giotto-nii abrazo a tsu-kun?

Decidió que no importaba, amaba los mimos de sus hermanos

Aunque tsu-kun tenia que parar la guerra de miradas que tenían sus adorados hermanos antes que algo malo pasara.

Natsu-nii tsu-kun quiere jugar afuera a la pelota con giotto-nii, quiere natsu-nii jugar con nosotros?

-Yo siempre me uniré a tsu-kun en lo que sea!! No tienes ni que preguntar!!

-Nee natsu, porque mejor no te quedas y dejas que tsu-kun juegue conmigo? puedes ayudar a mamá a preparar la cena, así tengo a tsu-kun solo para mí- dijo oniichan mientras me sacaba del abraso de natsu-nii

-Oh gran idea giotto-nii, solo que sería mejor si TU ayudaras a oka-san mientras YO me quedo con tsu-kun.

Ambos estiraban los brazos de tsu-kun mientras seguían batallando por quien ayudaría u a oka-chan.

Esto no es lo que tsu-kun quería!! Sus oni-chans se supone que deberían estar felices no peleándose!!

Además los brazos de Tsu-kun empezaban a doler.

Mucho

Así que grito

-Onii-chans duele!!

Por suerte después de gritar eso soltaron los brazos de tsu-kun y todos fuimos a jugar.

Media hora después

Tsu-kun se escondía detrás de mí mientras giotto-nii y yo teníamos un concurso de miradas con el infernal cachorro de la vecina

El castañito odiaba los chiguagas.

La verdad a cualquier tipo de perros simplemente les tenia fobia, ellos ladraban fuerte y mordían solía decir para justificarse cuando preguntaban.

No es que le importara.

Eso solo lo hacía más adorable a su parecer

-Oni-chans Tsu-kun tiene miedo.

-Tsuna no temas, el perrito ya se va- dijo giotto-nii para dar un paso hacia esa cosa con la intención de alfin llevárselo lejos de tsuna.

Grave error, el can infernal empezó a ladrar y a corretear por todo el patio siendo perseguido por su hermano mayor.

Yo obviamente solo me quede observando protectoramente frente a tsu-kun

Y para qué negadlo algo divertido por los intentos fallidos de su hermano.

Pero todo se acabo cuando ese demonio paso demasiado cerca de nosotros, escuche a mi ototo chillar horrorizado y luego ya no lo sentí detrás mío.

Tsu-kun había huido

-Tsu-kun!!!- gritamos giotto-nii y yo a la vez

Pero mi castañito ya había desaparecido entre los árboles.

No nos había escuchado.

Los buscamos por nuestra cuenta un rato pero nada.

Luego corrimos desesperados a oka-san y al al rubio idiota solo para obtener el mismo resultado

Todo fue su culpa.

No debió haber permitido que saliera corriendo.

Debió haber sido más rápido.

Ahora su gemelo estaba perdido.

Perdido.

Perdido

Secuestrado

Asustado

Muerto

Vio naranja por un segundo y enseguida sentí una descarga algo dolorosa que lo despertó.

Fue giotto-nii.

No pierdas el control susurro, asentí y volvimos a buscar.

Tsu-kun espero y estés bien.

No encontraron nada hasta 6 horas después

Cuando estaba por anochecer el salió de entre los arboles como si nada.

Nuestros padres suspiraron aliviados.

Pero yo no.

No podía.

Lo sentía, había algo diferente en su gemelo.

Algo estaba mal.

Cuando su padre se fue al día siguiente y se acerco a su hermano para bañarse en el afecto transmitido por sus llamas del que se vio privado durante la estancia de ese hombre lo descubrió.

Donde una vez se sintió un hogar cálido, amoroso, acogedor y brillante ahora no se sentía nada solo un silencioso frió

Eso no estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien!!

Mire desesperado a giotto-nii y este capto rápidamente mi mensaje de que algo andaba mal y se acerco corriendo.

Apenas pude le pase la mano de nuestro ototo y le indique que intentara conectar sus llamas.

Él lo izo o intento, vi como su rostro se desfiguraba y sus ojos transmitían el mismo nivel de desesperación que debía estar mostrando yo.

Miramos a tsuna por primera vez y este nos dio una triste y resignada sonrisa.

No.

No.

NO

No puede ser.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer.

No tsuna, el no.

Cualquiera menos el.

Claro giotto-nii y yo somos cielos pero es diferente.

Son diferentes.

Mientras mis llamas eran cálidas como todas, tenían un cierto toque frió y fresco en ellas. Mamá dice que se siente como si quisiera aliviar a los otros mientras los envolvía lentamente en su calor, ya cuando estabas completamente envuelto notabas cierto matiz protector en el que ya no deseaba dejarte escapar.

La de giotto-nii al igual que la mía tiene ese toque protector en ella, y es caliente mucho como si quisiera absorberte subyugarte en su calor liberándote de todo.

Pero la de tsu-kun era simplemente cálida, dándonos la bienvenida, acariciándonos, consolándonos, era el calor materno para un bebé, era el sentimiento del hogar luego de una larga estancia lejos de casa, no te abrumaba como la de giotto, o te adormilaba como la mía, simplemente te aceptaba y envolvía en sí misma, dándote lo que necesitabas, acariciándote

Era la mejor de las drogas pues te hacía sentir completo.

Llenaba ese vacío en tu interior que ni sabias que tenias

Y se había ido

No recuerda nunca que hayan llorado tanto o tan fuerte como ese día, y está seguro que nunca lo volverían a hacer.

Pero por hoy se permitirían ser los niños que se suponen que son.

Porque hoy estaban de luto

Pues su casa ya no estaba.

Alguien se la había llevado

Alguien se llevo su llama

Les habían robado a su cielo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando su hermanito bebé desapareció creyó que su alma saldría de su cuerpo y sintió un escalofrió

Tenía un mal presentimiento

Cuando volvió a aparecer jura que pudo sentir como su alma volvía a su cuerpo, pero ese mal presentimiento solo se acentuó al verle.

Algo está mal, decía una vocecita en su cabeza.

El la ignoro.

Estas siendo paranoico se dijo.

Pero ahora cuando natsu lo miro desesperado sintió frió, el mal presentimiento se acentuó x10.

Cuando natsu le indico que llegara a la llama de su hermano no perdió un segundo para ponerse a labor.

Necesitaba lavarse en ella para tranquilizarse.

No fue así.

Por mucho que buscara no encontró nada, no había nada, ni una chispa de esa calidez que tantas veces lo embriago y consoló.

Solo el silencio.

Te lo dije, se burlo esa horrible voz.

Empezaba a odiarla

Miro a su pequeño sol desesperado y esos ojos resignados lo mataron.

Fallo.

Fallo a su madre, fallo a natsu, se falló a si mismo y lo más importante le falló a tsuna.

A su sol

Si, natsu también es su hermano bebé y mataría al que intentara dañarle pero tsuna es diferente para ambos y los dos lo saben. El es todo lo contrario a ellos dos que son reservados, calculadores y protectores, pero con el secreto que cargaban de sus llamas y la posibilidad siempre acechante de que fueran llevados en cualquier momento quien no lo seria?.

La respuesta era Tsuna

Poco tsuna que es inocente, tierno, enérgico, positivo dispuesto a aceptar a cualquiera, de tenderles la mano no importa que.

Prometieron proteger esa energía, ese rayo de sol que era su hermano.

Pero fallaron.

El fallo.

Lloro hasta que su garganta no pudo más, hasta que ya no había lágrimas que derramar

Vagamente registro el hecho que natsu hacia lo mismo a su lado

Y Tsuna oh dulce tsuna solo nos consolaba, nos susurraba que todo estaría bien, que todo se resolvería al final.

Pero no era así.

Lo sabía

Ese infeliz lo sabía

Vio el brillo en sus ojos esa tarde cuando después de horas de inútil búsqueda natsu perdió momentariamente el control, fue levemente tanto que ni siquiera oka-san lo noto.

Pero ella no era un cielo.

No como él.

Oh como desgraciadamente ese inútil.

Por eso se fue tan rápido, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, el maldito les informaría.

Natsu y el serian llevados, y tsuna ya no tenía llamas por lo que se quedaría

Serian separados.

En la mañana fue el primero en despertarse, despertó a natsu, y fueron a la cocina sabiendo que encontrarían allí su madre.

Les contó todo.

Ella lloro por la pérdida de algo tan importante para su bebé, y por su fallo como madre al permitirlo.

Cuando les contó que pronto serian llevados, lo miro horrorizada, para luego pararse y empezar a buscar frenéticamente sus cuchillos. Natsu estaba encolerizado despotricaba improperios contra ese hombre que se asía llamar nuestro padre cuando prácticamente nos había vendido

El estaba preparado para esa reacción, sabía que ella intentaría luchar, natsu también, mierda incluso el lo deseaba.

Pero no podían.

Sabía que no ganarían, podía sentirlo ese hombre era fuerte y seguro traerá más personas fuertes con él.

Si se oponían su madre seria separada de tsu-kun por miedo a que este solo tenga un retraso en la activación de su llama y que cuando llegue el momento de que esta despierte ella no quisiera entregarlo.

No podía permitirlo, ahora más que nunca tsu-kun la necesitaría.

A ellos les prohibirían volver, o cualquier medio de comunicación con el mundo exterior, por miedo de que intenten escapar

Tenían que actuar sumisos o al menos por ahora

Fingirían que ayer fue el despertar, que ella no sabía nada.

Irían tranquilamente.

Pero regresarían.

Regresarían siendo los más fuertes.

Y recuperarían a su sol.

Nadie volvería a separarlos

Matarían a quienes lo intentaran.

No importa si tenían que quemar completamente la tierra

Destruirían el mundo entero de ser necesario.

Porque ellos crearon esas reglas, ellos les colocaron esas cadenas que desean separarlos

Ellos declararon la guerra.

Y el placer de terminarla les correspondería

Porque total

No es la ley del más fuerte lo que rige este mundo?


	3. El comienzo I

El castañito corría desesperado

Ese monstro quería comérselo!!

Estaba tan concentrado en escapar del demonio que no noto cuando fue cubierto por una espesa niebla solo para aparecer en un claro.

Solo para que su torpeza hiciera acto de presencia tropezándose.

Escucho una risita y vio a una mujer pelinegra con una linda flor bajo el ojo.

Le gustaba la mujer, irradiaba un aura pacifica que le recordaba a su madre.

Rápidamente se paro sacudiéndose la suciedad y se presento con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola oba-san me llamo Tsu-kun- noto que no reconocía el lugar donde estaba- Etto oba-san dónde estamos?

-Puedes llamarme luce-neesan no oba-san, aun soy joven pequeño- dijo la mujer entre risillas- Este es un lugar al que me gusta venir a meditar y esta vez decidí traerte pues necesito pedirte un favor pequeño.

-Onee-san necesita algo de tsu-kun?

-Sí pero no para mí- movió su mano y frente a ella aparecieron seis burbujas con imágenes, el castañito se puso junto a ella curioso.

En las imágenes se veían a 5 niños retorciéndose de dolor, algunos lloraban otros gritaban, aunque en una había uno que estaba dormido pero el pequeño sentía que también estaba mal.

-Has que pare luce-nee!! Has que pare!! Les duele!! Porque les duele?? Que pare, que pare!!

Clama el niño desesperado como si el sufriera mientras estrujaba las ropitas de la mujer.

Ella lo miro amorosa, porque todos no podían ser tan nobles y amorosos como este pequeño?

-No puedo, pero vos sí mi niño, por eso te traje.

-Tsu-kun puede quitar el dolor? Como, como?!! Tsu-kun hará lo que sea!!!

-Recuerdas cuando a tu onii-chan le duele la cabeza y tu lo abrazas mientras sacas tus llamas?

-Eh el fuego de tsu-kun?- encendió una pequeña llama en su mano.

-Si solo has lo mismo con ellos y luego dales estos chupetes, pero hay un pequeño problema en eso.

-No importa lo que sea Tsu-kun lo hará.

La mujer sonrió con cariño ante la rápida afirmación del menor- Si haces esto y le das el chupete esos niños tomaran tu fuego continuamente, ya no podrás volver a usar tu fuego, y ninguna persona aparte de ellos podrá sentirlo.

-Tsu-kun ya no tendrá fuego? Ya no podrá ayudar o abrazar a sus oni-chans con él?

-No

Recordó a sus hermanos y miro a los niños.

-Ellos no volverán a sufrir?

-No mientras tú lleves tú propio chupete.

No necesito ni un segundo para tomar la decisión.

-Perdón onii-chans pero estos niños necesitan a Tsu-kun- susurro y agarro los chupetes abrazándolos contra su pecho.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa amorosa y ojos sabios,

-no importa el mundo que sea tu siempre seras el mismo, por eso solo podemos confiarte a ti esta carga perdón pequeño- susurro ella para luego abrir un portal.- Tendrás 10 minutos con cada uno no los desperdicies.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

En un estrecho y oscuro callejón se encontraba un niño de no más de 8 años que llevaba un traje negro con una corbata amarilla, y una fredora también negra con franja amarilla que cubría sus cabellos azabaches solo dejando ver dos patillas rizadas que enmarcaban su rostro.

Este se encontraba rodeado de cadáveres, y se retorcía de dolor mientras se apoyaba en la pared, contrario a lo que muchos pensarían no se debía a heridas causadas por la batalla en la que se vio envuelto.

Al contrario, no tenía ningún rasguño.

-Maldición- susurro mientras se retorcía más, pero sus agudos sentidos escucharon un chasquido y rápidamente apunto su arma a la parte más oscura del callejón.

-Sale in questo momento

-Hieee oni-chan Tsu-kun no lo entiende pero no dispares a Tsu-kun.

El pequeño Cataño salió de entre las sombras mientras agitaba sus manos desesperado.

El otro lo analizo detenidamente y al no ver amenaza posible se permitió deslizarse por la pared en la que estaba apoyado y abrazarse a si mismo intentando retorcerse lo menos posible, todo sin dejar de ver a su acompañante.

Puede que no haya sentido ninguna amenaza, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

Nunca debía bajar la guardia

-Etto oni-chan-intento acercarse tentativamente solo para tener el arma apuntando de nuevamente a él.

-Te mueves y disparo.

-Hiiiieee.

-Cállate.

Iba a decir algo más pero al parecer el dolor se multiplico y dejo caer su arma.

El otro no desaprovecho la oportunidad y corrió a abrazarlo envolviéndolo en sus llamas.

Para él era el cielo, sentía como sus llamas se calmaban y sus músculos se relajaban, ya no estaba esa tención que siempre amenazaba con romperlo, sentía como era envuelto cálidamente en una manta que le protegía de todos sus males, de la lucha constante contra sus llamas para que no lo maten, de las expectativas de todos, de las amenazas contra su persona. No había nada solo calidez.

Como si el mejor expreso se le fuera ofrecido la acepto.

Era embriagante.

Cautivadora

Y termino demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Estaba tentado a agarrar su arma y ordenarle que vuelva a consumirlo con su calidez, pero no lo aria.

-Etto onii-chan se siente mejor¨?

-Porque.

-Eh?

-Porque me ayudaste.

Miro al niño frente a él con recelo, tenía que haber aquí un truco, nada era gratis en esta vida y el vaya que lo sabía. Seguro era un pequeño cielo enviado por una familia ambiciosa que querían a el candidato más potencial al mejor hitman de su lado.

Pero el no caería en eso, ya experimento muchos intentos de enlace forzado y no caería en este.

Por muy tentador que sea.

No

No sedería.

-Que familia te envió, habla.

-Hieee tsu-kun no sabe nada de familias, luce-onechan dijo que tsu-kun podía ayudar a oni-chan así que tsu-kun vino- entonces el castañito recordó- y dijo que Tsu-kun le de esto a oni-chan y que con esto oni-chan no volverá a sufrir.

-Que es-inspeccionando el chupete sin agarrarlo sintiendo la misma llama cálida que sintió en el castaño, pero extrañamente no sentía que esta le ligara a él cómo sería el caso si fuera un instrumento de pacto para la formación de lazos entre elementos y cielos.

-Tsu-kun no lo sabe pero tsu-kun confía en luce-onechan

-Porque.

-Porque la vocecita en la cabeza de tsu-kun dice que es buena.

-Oyes voces en la cabeza estás loco niño.

-Gio-onichan le llama intu…intui...intuición

-Mmmm

En eso el castañito empieza a brillar.

-Oh tsu-kun ya tiene que irse, adiós oni-chan- dijo mientras forzaba el chupete en la mano del contrario para luego desaparecer

-Mmmm- frotando el chupete con el pulgar- tener una llama constante que me ayude sin estar forzado a un enlace……interesante.

No deberías, es una carga se dijo

Nada es gratis se recordó

Pero luego rememoro el cálido abrazo y esos inocentes ojos castaños que mostraban verdadera preocupación.

Porque no? termino diciendo mientras guardaba el chupete en su bolsillo

Siempre podía desecharlo si se volvía una carga

Total no es como si se volviera oficialmente su elemento o lo reconociera como su cielo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

El siguiente lugar donde apareció el castañito era una habitación de hospital.

Escucho unos ruidos afuera y rápidamente se escondió.

Vio como dos piernas femeninas entraban arrastrando un carrito.

-Lastima lo que sucedió, escuche que este niño es un prodigio y que a pesar de su edad lo usaban en misiones especiales en el ejército.

-Sí, escuche que es un experto francotirador, pero se veía venir, el se rehusaba a unirse y sus llamas eran demasiado poderosas.

-Si solo hubiese cedido.

-Incluso ahora sus llamas rechazan a cualquier cielo que intenta forzar un vinculo

-Menudo desperdicio de potencial

-Sí, algunos niños solo deberían escuchar a los adultos nosotros sabemos lo que es mejor para ellos.

-Tenes razón

Luego el pequeño escucho como terminaban lo que estaban asiendo y salió de su escondite sacando la lengua asía la puerta como si aun estuvieran ahí las señoras.

Luego miro al niño.

Unió su frente en la suya mientras lo envolvía en sus llamas.

-Tsu-kun no entiende que decían, pero sí que ellos querían obligar a oni-chan a hacer algo que oni-han no quería, eso está mal oni-chan no tendría que ser obligado a nada que no le guste.

-Gracias kora

El castañito se aparto sorprendido viendo unos ojos azules que lo observaban con atención

El niño había despertado.

Funciono!!

-No hay problema, estabas mal y luce one-chan dijo que si Tsu-kun hacia eso estarías bien!!

-No, por lo que dijiste, esos viejos nunca tienen en cuanta mi opinión kora, dicen que es un capricho infantil.

-Oh te refieres a lo que dijeron esas señoras feas pues a tsu-kun no les gustaban, estaban criticando a oni-chan cuando el no izo nada malo!!

-Y porque te importa kora?

-Porque Natsu-nii siempre dice que si uno quiere hacer algo tiene que hacerlo no importa que digan los adultos, y si no les gusta…..pues solo tienen que aguantarse-dijo inflando sus mejillas y con un adorable puchero

-Jajajajajajaja no se si sos un Ángelito oh un diablillo.

-Ángelito?

-Y que más serias sino un angelito con semejantes ojos inocentes y carita de querubín?

En eso el castañito empezó a brillar de nuevo.

-Oh parece que es tiempo que tsu-kun se valla, aquí oni-chan esto te ayudara si vuelves a sentirte mal.

Dejo el chupete en su mano y desapareció.

El otro se quedo momentáneamente aturdido, solo para empezar a buscar desesperado por todas partes.

-Ángel….. Ángel?? Donde estas? No es gracioso kora!!

Pero solo el silencio le respondió, miro al chupete en su mano que emitía el mismo calor acogedor que ese pequeño querubín de ojos mieles que lo despertó y lo agarro con fuerza

-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar pequeño ángelito.


	4. El comienzo II

 

El siguiente lugar donde el menor apareció fue en un cuarto súper oscuro, no podía ver nada.

Pero si escuchar.

Escuchaba gritos desgarradores, desesperados que clamaba para que  algo se detenga, suplicaban por ayuda.

No espero nada y salió corriendo siguiendo esa vocecita en su cabeza que siempre lo ayudaba.

Cuando pillo por los gritos que estaba llegando a la fuente de estos se tiro de una sobre la persona envolviéndola en un apretado abrazo y bañándola con sus llamas mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien.

El otro no tardo en aferrarse a él como si su  vida dependiera de ello.

Y al parecer así era.

Oh  almenos así lo sintió la otra persona.

No sabía lo que pasaba solo que  en un segundo estaba siendo torturada por las imágenes, tan grotescas que ni ella misma podía mirarlas y eso de por sí ya decía mucho, estaba atormentada por esos demonios que querían arrastrarla al infierno, sabía que era su final  y lo aceptaba. Una niebla que perdía el control sobre si misma estaba acabada y la poca cordura que sostenía por esa fina y delgada cadena que la  ataba a esta realidad ya hace mucho había sido quemada,

Seria consumida,

Deseaba serlo si con eso pararían, las voces las imágenes, todo!!

 Solo deseaba que parasen.

Y entonces el calor la  envolvió.

Y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria todo se silencio, las voces que le estaban gritando hace un momento pero que siempre le susurraban, las imágenes que solían atormentarla cuando cerraba los ojos buscando tragársela no había nada, solo silencio y paz.

Dulce paz.

Se aferro a ese calor que ahuyentaba a los demonios y la consolaba como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

No podía.

No podía dejarla sola con ellos.

No importaba el costo, por una vez el dinero no le importaba solo quedarse en ese calor y la paz que venía con el.

-Ya estás bien?- dijo una pequeña voz intentando separarse pero no le dejaría- quédate así, no te vayas pagare lo que sea.

-Tsu-kun no quiere que le paguen.

-Entonces te daré lo que desees.

-Tsu-kun no  necesita nada.

-Entonces como hago para que no me tires de nuevo a ellos!!- estallo no quería ser torturada de nuevo, no cuando sabia la existencia de tan cálido refugio.

-Tsu-kun solo quiere saber si one-chan ya está bien.

-Lo estaré siempre y cuando no te vayas.

-Pero tsu-kun tiene que irse.

-No puedes!!- grito solo para ver como el niño brillaba- **No me dejes!!**

-Te  demandare si lo haces!! Te quitare todo lo que tienes!!!

-Aquí esto ayudara a one-chan luce-onechan lo dijo

Le mostro un chupete para luego colocarlo a su costado, agarro su cara y le beso en la frente mientras le susurraba un “todo estará bien” para finalmente desaparecer.

No no no no **No** se fue y los susurros volvían, no quería, no podría aguantarlo.

**AYUDA**

Miro al chupete a su lado, y lo agarro, rápidamente la envolvió el calor del pequeño de nuevo silenciando las voces.

-Mmmm solo por este pequeño objeto disminuiré el interés por dejarme- acaricio el chupete y lo coloco en una cadena que tenia suspirando aliviada cuando sintió envolverla completo en su calor.

-Mmmm creo que podría disminuir un poco más de lo previsto la deuda, pero solo un poco.

Total el castaño se había ido cuando claramente le dijo que no podía.

Se fue tarareando complacida pensado en las ganancias que obtendría, y luego recordó el abrazo y ese calor  pensando que siempre podía intercalar la deuda de diferentes formas.

\--------------------------------------------------------

No importara a cuantas maquinas se atara o cuantos generadores estuvieran funcionando solo con su energía

no era suficiente.

Sobrecargo todos los sistemas

Sintió como otra descarga lo sacudía y rayos salían de él mientras escupía sangre.

Moriría.

Moriría aquí

Al perecer ni su intelecto podría ganarle a esta aberración del exceso de llamas.

Es una pena que el mundo sea privado de su genialidad.

Sintió  como estaba por venir la ultima descarga que freiría sus órganos pero nunca llego.

En vez de eso sintió como unas cálidas manos que se aferraban a las suyas y un calor que lo envolvía.

Mmmmm interesante un cielo dijo su mente.

El había estado deseando poder experimentar con uno por un largo tiempo pero el gobierno no le dejaba………aun.

Pero entre la bruma causada por esas llamas no encontró la fuerza para separarse de este y solicitarle que sea su conejillo de indias.

No, ciertamente no tenía fuerzas para nada que no sea bañarse en esa calidez.

Era embriagante, satisfactorio como una siesta bien merecida después del éxito tras días de experimentos sin descanso.

-Oni-chan ya estás bien? Para que son esos cables?.

-Ellos me ayudaban a drenar mi llama, pero veo que ya no son necesarios por el momento- respondió quitándose los cables- como encontraste mi laboratorio?, más  importante como pasaste mi sistema de seguridad?.

Miro al pequeño niño que tenía que ser almenos 3 años menor que él con la ceja levantada, ni los mejores guerreros hubiesen sido capases de infiltrarse sin que él lo supiera y no creía que este escuálido y ciertamente inofensivo niño lo haya conseguido.

-Sistema de seguridad? Laboratorio? Tsu-kun no lo sabe oni-chan, en un momento tsu-kun estaba con luce-onechan y ella mostro como vos y los otros niños sufrían, luce-onechan dijo que Tsu-kun podía ayudar a onii-chans y tsu-kun acepto después tsu-kun apareció aquí.

Mire al niño con una ceja levantada

 Estaba insinuando que era vigilado sin saberlo y que para colmo por ahí había una persona llamada luce que podía teletransportar a cualquiera a su súper secreto y seguro refugio cuando quisiera?

Lo observe con sospecha sonaba increíblemente imposible, pero esos ojos no mentían estaba seguro.

Sobra decir que no estaba para nada satisfecho.

Nota mental, redoblar la seguridad.

Volví en mi cuando el pequeño puso un chupete en mi mano.

Que extraño el chupete tenía el color de mis llamas pero irradiaba las del brúmate, aunque no podía sentir ninguna forzadura de unión como en otras veces solo un débil lazo pero era casi inexistente.

Interesante.

Aunque el hecho de que ese pequeño niño empezara a brillar lo era aun más.

-Bueno Tsu-kun ya tiene que irse y esta feliz que onii-chan ya esté bien…….aunque se quede mucho tiempo en las nubes- rio el castaño- luce-onechan dice que con ese chupete no volverás a sentirte mal así que cuídalo!!

-Nos volveremos a ver? aun quiero hacer pruebas contigo

-Pruebas? Hieee Tsu-kun odia las pruebas!! Aunque tsu-kun quiere volver a ver a oni-chan.

Y con una sonrisa radiante como el cielo que es desapareció.

Mmmm un niño ciertamente único, consiguió lo que nadie había logrado antes.

Lo dejo con muchas incógnitas y pocas respuestas.

Nunca se había sentido tan curioso, fascinado,  intrigado y frustrado en la vida

Miro al chupete en su mano.

No podía esperar a volver a verlo para saciar su curiosidad recién despertada.

Y con una sonrisa que aria temblar a más de uno y causo un escalofrió en cierto castañito guardo el chupete en su bata.

Ciertamente no podía esperarlo ~

\--------------------------------------------------------

Bueno debió haber tomado la oferta de unirse aun cielo cuando podía.

Ahora era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

Otra contracción otro miembro que quería salir. Y más sollozos de su parte

Mierda seguro el gran skull –sama seria irreconocible ahora.

Solo una aberración horrible e irreconocible.

Suerte que ninguna sus fans podía verlo en este momento, o nadie para el caso.

Llevaba días extraviado, estaba practicando sus acrobacias aislado cuando perdió el  control y termino en la situación de ahora.

Solo, en medio de la nada siendo consumido  por sus llamas.

Genial bonito final para el gran Skull-sama.

Por lo que fue gratamente sorprendido cuando unas manitos alisaban su malformado cuerpo llenas de la  más confortable y cálida llama que alla sentido nunca.

Era como si los ángeles se hubiesen apiadado de él enviado a uno de los suyos para salvarlo.

Hasta los cielos sabían que el gran cráneo-sama era demasiado bueno para morir de esa forma!!

Luego de unos minutos sentía como su cuerpo volvía a  ser el mismo de siempre.

Suspiro aliviado

-Se encuentra bien oni-chan?

-Si mucho mejor!! como muestra de su aprecio el gran cráneo-sama le dejara ser su vasallo!!.

Quería a esas llamas para él, eran tan cálidas, tan amables y bondadosas.

No buscaban por  sus errores o esperaban nada de el

Solo le aceptaban.

Era tan nuevo, tan liberador.

-Oni-chan que es un vasallo?

-Significa que serás el sirviente de skull-sama!!

-Pero tsu-kun no quiere ser el sirviente de nadie!!

-Muy tarde ya eres mi subordinado!!

-Hieeeee, pero tsu-kun no puede quedarse!! Aun falta un niño, y giotto-nii y natsu-nii también esperan por Tsu-kun!!! Además oka-chan estará asustada si tsu-kun no llega para cenar!!

-El lacayo de skull-sama no puede irse necesita quedarse para dar sus llamas a skull-sama y jugar con el!!

En eso el niño empieza a brillar.

-Hieee parece que tsu-kun ya tiene que irse!!,aquí oni-chan- le dio un chupete- tsu-kun no puede quedarse a jugar pero one-chan dice que este chupete te dará el fuego de tsu-kun así nii-chan ya no sufrirá .

-pero no quiero esto quiero a mi lacayo!!

El castañito le sonrió con cariño, y le beso en la frente- Tsu-kun lo siente pero no puede quedarse

Luego desapareció

Miro el chupete con un puchero.

Bueno solo tenía que encontrar a  su esclavo de nuevo.

Si, no había ningún problema, mientras tanto esta cosa podría tomar su lugar.

Solo espera lacayo el gran skull-sama te encontrara.

Total no había nada imposible para el.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Desde antes de aprender a hablar a tenido que aprender a meditar, entrenar su cuerpo, su mente.

Luchar contra la tormenta que se hallaba en su interior y para utilizarla a su favor.

Pero  cada día se  volvía más difícil.

Cada día la tormenta rugía con mayor fuerza.

El ya no podía contenerla y a esta estancia ya no sabía si quería

Ya no sabía que era peor vivir o morir.

Estaba tan cansado

Solo quería que terminara.

Volvió a retorcerse mientras las llamas llovían por su piel.

Ardía, todo su cuerpo ardía, sentía como se desintegraba parte por parte con cada estallido.

No pensó que dolería tanto!!

Otro estallido aun más fuerte de las llamas lo llevo de rodillas al piso y un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios, las lágrimas alfin se derramaron.

No era correcto mostrar su debilidad.

Pero estaba solo

Y almenos en su muerte no tenía porque fingir ser fuerte.

Mostrar la firmeza de un adulto cuando era solo un niño.

Solo un poco más y moriría su tortura alfin terminaría.

Oh eso creía.

De repente unas cálidas manos lo abrazaron con fuerza, acunando su cabeza contra un pequeño y suave pecho.

Por extraño que parezca no se alejo rápidamente como usualmente hubiese hecho, o siquiera se tenso por el contacto.

Es más, se fundió en él y soltó un suspiro aprobatorio.

No sabía si se debía a esas cálidas llamas que lo embriagaban o a los suaves y rítmicos latidos que lo consolaban.

Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, que aquí estaría seguro, que estaba bien apoyarse en esta persona y así lo izo.

Se  dejo fundir en ese calor, se entrego por completo al confort que ofrecía este cielo.

No era el primer cielo que se encontraba, las triadas intentaron vincularlo muchas veces.

Pero si era el primero con semejantes llamas.

Eran puras, cálidas tan diferentes a esas otras llamas que buscaban consumirlo, imponerse sobre él, subyugarlo mostrando su dominio natural, esas llamas que  reflejaban el egoísmo o la ambición de sus dueños.

 Estas por el contrario solo buscaban acariciarle y sanarle, aceptarle en ellas y envolverlo con afecto para que nada nunca vuelva a dañarlo.

Utilizo sus llamas ahora calmadas para devolverle la caricia ganando un estremecimiento por parte del contrario pero acompañado de un suspiro satisfactorio mostrando su comodidad ante ello.

El otro intento separarse de él y le dejo, solo un poco para poder mirarlo sin soltarse por completo.

El pequeño se quedo mirando un punto en su frente, y luego le miro de arriba abajo horrorizado.

No le gustaba el dolor y la tristeza que se reflejaban en esos grandes ojos.

Ni un poco.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando este se le adelanto.

-No funciono!! Se supone que onii-chan debería estar bien, luce-one-chan dijo que si tsu-kun usaba su fuego los oni-chans estarían bien, pero no funciono- el pequeño empezó a llorar.

No, no, no ,no, no

Esos ojitos no deberían empañarse por el llanto.

Y menos si es por su causa.

-No te preocupes pequeño, estos sanaran rápido me ah pasado peores cosas te aseguro- dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante secando las lagrimas de sus ojos, intuyendo que se refería a las marcas de quemadura  que seguramente empañaban su piel por el  anterior estallido.

-Pero pero, tus brazos tu cara, oni-chan duele?- dijo  acercando una de sus manitos a su mejilla y acariciándola.

Se apoyo en el toque, mirando como esos ojos denotaban la más pura preocupación.

Como podía afligirse tanto por un extraño?

Como podía existir un ser tan puro?

-No duelen mas gracias a ti, ya me ha pasado antes, te aseguro que sanaran rápido y será como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza sin mostrarse muy seguro.

Pero luego empezó a brillar.

Eso no era bueno.

-Oh tsu-kun ya debe irse- dijo el menor para luego sacar un chupete rojo y extendérselo.

El solo lo abrazo con fuerza intentando envolverlo con su cuerpo, enterro la  cara en su cuello y encendió sus llamas a su alrededor para ver si podía destruir lo que fuera que quería llevarse a ese pequeño ser puro de él.

-oni-chan?

-No te vayas.

El menor negó con la cabeza- Tsu-kun tiene que irse pero luce-onechan le dio este chupete para entregártelo y así evitar que oni-chan vuelva a estar en el dolor.

-No importa, si te vas lo estaré.

-Pero el chupete.

-No eres tú.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza eh izo que sus llamas los encerraran en un capullo.

Podía sentir las llamas del cielo viniendo del chupete que se encontraba abandonado junto a ellos, pero ellas no remplazarían a la pequeña bola de luz que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Un pequeño ángel que ah logrado mantenerse puro en este mundo podrido.

Un ser tan bondadoso que llevaba el corazón en las manos.

Un alma que brillaba incesante sin ser consciente del peligro que corría.

Como podía ser aplastado por la realidad en que vivían.

De la carga que llevaba por su naturaleza.

De las leyes del mundo

No  quería soltarlo

No quería que este cielo perdiera su pureza, su inocencia.

Quería protegerlo.

-Onii-chan todo estará bien, no importa qué, si tu lo crees profundamente así será- susurro

Y luego se esfumo en sus brazos, dejando solo el chupete a su lado como señal que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

Eso y un increíble frio en su ser.

Agarro el chupete y sintió como se calentaba un poquito pero aun no era suficiente.

-Espero pequeño cielo que sea cierto y que cuando  nos volamos a ver aun estés bien y lo más importante que sigas siendo el mismo que ahora.

Porque estaba seguro que se volverían a ver.

Porque él lo buscaría.

Con un beso al chupete cerro su promesa y se marcho, sintiendo sus hombros liberarse de la carga que había estado cargando toda su vida, las expectativas, soledad, presión, ira , miedo todo se esfumo siendo remplazada por una nueva carga, una que se sentía muy confortable.

El sentido del deber y protección.

El voto de un elemento a su cielo.

Su cielo.

La tormenta rugía no de ira sino de placer.

Porque esta tormenta encontró a su cielo, y todos saben que la lealtad de ellos es de por vida.

Ya no había vuelta atrás y estaba seguro que nunca se arrepentirá.


	5. Iré a trinisette?

\------------------10 años después----------------

Un joven castaño de unos 15 años pero que aparentaba de menos por su cuerpo ligero y su cara de bebe se removía entre las sabanas, para poco después despertarse

Mmmm que nostalgia

Hace mucho que no soñaba con ellos

Me pregunto si significara algo?

Miro al chupete que colgaba de su cuello y lo acaricio.

Nada.

Suspiro.

Ya habían pasado tres años y seguía molestándolo, no lograba acostumbrarse a ese hecho.

El hecho que alfin se había quedado solo.

Primero sus hermanos fueron llevados a la fuerza al internado trinisette.

Aun recordaba como grito ese día, como se agarro a las caderas de su hermano mayor mientras lloraba implorando que no se los lleven de su lado.

Como su madre solo apretaba los puños mientras veía todo resignada, como su hermano mayor lo abrazo con fuerza antes de que se lo llevaran, como natsu había salido a paso apresurado apenas había empezado a llorar.

Natsu, su gemelo, no lo había visto desde ese momento almenos no en persona.

Giotto-nii había conseguido sus guardianes hace poco más de 2 años y medio, durante su primer año y había logrado venir a visitarlo en las vacaciones junto su tormenta G

El tenia el pelo rosa y era muy gracioso verlo, aunque nunca se lo diría.

Lo mataría, oh almenos intentaría porque giotto-nii lo mataría si siquiera lo intentara.

Pero natsu-nii al igual que él estaba en primer año por lo que recién ahora empezaría la búsqueda, y hasta que los tuviera no podría venir de visita.

Claro hablaban por chat, y mensajes pero no era lo mismo.

Extrañaba a sus nii-sans

Pero a pesar de que ellos se fueron aun tenía su pequeño secreto que siempre le consolaba.

Sus oni-chans secretos.

Después de haberlos ayudado, había regresado a casa pero al parecer había desaparecido por horas a pesar que él no lo sintió así.

Fue muy regañado.

Había conservado el chupete que luce-neechan le había dado para él, cuando sus hermanos se le fueron quitados y se encontraba destruido llorando en su cuarto sucedió.

Vio el chupete en su mesa y como si este lo llamara, lo abrazo para luego seguir llorando.

Oh intento, pues el chupete había brillado y lo sintió.

Una caricia, como la que le había dado ese niño pelinegro con la trenza.

Luego se sumaron otras, tan distintas pero iguales, como si seis personas intentaran consolarlo.

Recuerda cuando se acurrucaba en sus hermanos y jugaban entre sí con el fuego, giotto-nii solía decir que era la forma de mostrar cuanto se amaban entre ellos, que solo teníamos que intentar transmitirnos lo que queríamos al otro y lo sentiría.

Recuerda como siempre intentaba llenar a sus hermanos de amor y estos se lo devolvían.

Los extrañaba

Los quería de regreso.

Sus ojos empezaban a picar de nuevo

Y el sentimiento del chupete había aumentado, como si supiera que estaba por romperse.

Recuerda que esa noche se aferro al chupete y se dejo consolar, de vez en cuando intentaba muy duro ver si podía transmitirles cuan agradecido estaba, y era recompensado por unas caricias más ligeras como si dijeran que no había problema.

Luego de esa noche se había hecho costumbre tener consigo el chupete en todo momento, pues quería sentirlos.

No quería estar solo.

Además con el tiempo aprendió a diferenciarlos, ha hablarles de esa extraña forma a través de sus emociones.

Y lo más importante, aprendió de sus demonios y la forma de ayudarlos o consolarlos por separado.

Los solía sentir algunos afligidos, otros cansados, con miedo, necesitados, aterrados y los consolaba.

Pero justamente hace tres años paro.

Esa conexión se corto y ya no podía sentirlos.

Volvió a quedarse solo

Recuerda que ese día lloro en brazos de su madre que no entendía que pasaba y como sus hermanos les preguntaban desesperados que ocurría a través del teléfono pero él no podía decir nada.

No porque fuera un secreto

Sino porque su garganta estaba cerrada, sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado una parte importante de sí mismo.

Con el tiempo logro recuperarse con el apoyo de su oka-san y sus nii-chans que por poco no llamaban cada hora a ver como se encontraba.

Pero hace poco menos de un año le fue dado el golpe final.

Su madre también lo abandono.

Había sufrido un colapso, ella no se había vinculado a su padre a pesar de estar casados y ahora eso le había pasado factura.

Su padre había volado lo más rápido que pudo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella había entrado en coma.

Lograron estabilizarla, y estaba fuera de peligro.

Pero no despertaba.

Intento llamar a sus hermanos para avisarles lo que sucedía pero esa versión trucha de un padre no le dejo.

Le prohibió contarles cualquier cosa sobre ese asunto a ellos.

Solo los preocuparía dijo.

Los distraería.

Ellos tienen que concentrarse en entrenar y nada más.

Volverse cielos dignos

Quería gritare, decirle que ellos tienen derecho a saberlo, pero ese hombre soltó sus llamas y lo domino con ellas.

A pesar de que casi nunca estuviera en casa, a pesar de que se la pasaba borracho cuando venia y de los ojos dolidos de su madre cada vez que se iba, del hecho que el allá delatado a sus hermanos o el hecho que siempre los presionaba demasiado imponiendo sus expectativas sobre ellos, a pesar de todo eso aun le tenía esperanza, aun le quería

Pero forzó su voluntad sobre él.

No le importaba su opinión, no le importaba de verdad su familia.

Solo lo que pudiera beneficiarlo

Ese día mato el poco amor que aun le conservaba

Miro la hora y empezó a alistarse para su infierno.

Cada musculo de su cuerpo se quejaba mientras se paraba y cambiaba.

Ayer sus matones se habían pasado.

Enserio apestaba ser un sin llamas.

Para el mundo él era una falla, una basura.

Un error que no debería existir.

Miro al chupete colgando en su cuello, y el débil brillo naranja en el.

Aun así no se arrepentía

Ya no podía sentirlos pero ese débil brillo significaba que seguía siendo útil, que aun les ayudaba.

Que tenía una razón para seguir vivo.

El nació por algo, hay gente en este mundo que lo necesitaba.

Por ellos, por sus hermanos, por su madre el tenia que seguir viviendo.

Con ese pensamiento se preparo para enfrentar el día.

Como esperaba el colegio fue un infierno, el acoso verbal, la humillación por parte de sus compañeros y profesores durante las clases y el físico después de estas. Se paró a duras penas limpiando la sangre de su boca, agarrándose las costillas rotas y emprendiendo el camino cojeando a su casa

Al menos no eran tan idiotas como para volver a intentar quemarlo.

Recuerdo cuando lo hicieron y giotto-nii vio la marca de quemadura en su visita al mes siguiente, por poco quema el vecindario entero.

Tembló de solo pensarlo.

Sip si volvía a ocurrir no estaba seguro si podría pararlo una segunda vez.

Aunque personalmente la sonrisa oscura que tenía su madre durante todo el caos para él era lo más aterrador.

Sin duda su familia daba miedo.

Pero era suya y los amaba.

Al llegar vio un hombre frente a su casa.

Se tenso, algo no estaba bien con ese hombre, podía sentirlo había más en el de lo que mostraba.

Aunque también daba un sentimiento familiar.

Intentaba recordar de donde, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando este lo vio y empezó a acercarse hasta el.

-Oh tsunayoshi-kun no te vez nada bien será mejor que te lleve adentro a curarte.

Se tenso como este extraño sabia su nombre?

-No te preocupes, no soy alguien malo.

Lo miro con atención, pero su intuición le decía que este hombre hablaba con la verdad. Y sus oni-chans dicen que siempre escuchara a su intuición.

Pero también decían que nunca deje entrar a ningún hombre, mujer, perro o cualquier ser vivo en su casa si no estaba nadie pues lo violarían por ser demasiado adorable.

Si, sus oni-chans son unos idiotas

Y por ello los consejos de sus oni-chas no son muy confiables.

Pero les aria caso y seguiría a su intuición.

Le asintió con la cabeza y entraron.

Fue a sentarse y el hombre desapareció en la cocina regresando poco después con un botiquín.

-Como lo….

-Oh tsunayoshi-kun si supieras las cosas que se….. aquí déjame que te desinfecte, después te curare un poco con llamas sol y vendare. Perdona si no puedo hacer mucho pero es mi llama secundaria.

-No no no es más que suficiente. Perdona pero nos conocíamos antes? Como sabe mi nombre.

-Mmmm nos conocemos pero no en este mundo- el hombre le dedico una mirada sabia con un estraño brillo, aunque exilaba un aura que prácticamente decía no preguntes sobre ello- y con respecto lo otro tenemos una amiga en común, no te recuerdas de una one-san que te dio un chupete ya hace años?

-Luce-onechan?- se enderezo rápidamente de la posición semi recostada en que estaba solo para dejar salir un siseo de dolor por el duro movimiento.

No te muevas!!

-Gomen.

-Bueno- retomo su tarea dejando el desinfectante para empezar a curarlo- Ella y yo somos viejos amigos, quería venir en persona pero su nieta está enferma.

-Es abuela!! Pero si recuerdo bien ella era muy joven.

-Las apariencias engallan mi niño, pero quería que te dijera que pronto se verían. Bueno el tema es que ella y yo somos la rectora y vicerrector del internado triniisette respectivamente y queríamos avisarte que fuiste aceptado, te unirás a nosotros el próximo semestre para tu segundo año.

-Eh?

-Oh y de ser posible mantén esto en secreto de tus hermanos.

-EH

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa para ellos, seguro estarán sorprendidos jejeje.

-EHHHHHHH

El brúmate se paro asustado.

-Yy..yyo..yo pe..Pero si no tengo llamas, soy..soy dame-tsuna no..no pu…puedo hacer nada bien ….yo en trinisette-balbuceaba mientras agitaba sus manos desesperado el castañito.

El en la misma academia que sus hermanos, en aquel internado que fue reconocido como el mejor del mundo, que preparaba a los futuros líderes de la nación. Por el que millones matarían para ser invitados

El dame-tsuna

Tenía que ser una broma

-Calma tsunayoshi-kun o tus heridas empeoraran, siéntate- lo forzó a sentarse y retomo su labor.

-Lo siento.

-No es una broma, fuiste aceptado desde que ella te entrego el chupete pero aun no era el momento que asistieras. Personalmente aun pienso que no lo es, pero la situación lo requiere-dijo la última parte en un susurro más para sí mismo, pero logro escucharlo.

Iba a preguntar a que se refería pero él lo miro y sus ojos decían que no le respondería nada.

-Pero no tengo llamas- susurro en vez.

-Ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

-Bueno no puedo usarlas.

-Podrás solo tienes que hacer algo muy sencillo.

-Qué?- lo miro extrañado creyó que mientras les ayudara a los niños no podría usarlas, espera no será que……

-No….- susurro horrorizado.

-Sí.

-No puedo- aparto la mano del otro, subió sus piernas y se acurrucó protectoramente acunando el collar contra sí.

No podía creer lo que le pedía!! No lo dejaría!!!

-Tsunayoshi-kun es fácil solo rompe el chupete y tus llamas regresaran.

-Pero ellos sufrirán.

-Tu estas sufriendo.

-Está bien mientras ellos estén bien.

-Pero no lo están, la conexión ya hace tiempo se rompió ellos sufren más porque tu lo estas alargando, los retienes en algo incompleto que les impide conseguir a un cielo en forma- el hombre mentía lo sabia su intuición se lo susurraba.

Pero y si se equivocaba

y si decía la verdad?

Y si era un estorbo?

Y si su intento de ayudar solo estaba empeorando las cosas?

Total él era dame-tsuna.

-Ell..ellos ya no me necesitan? Es por eso que la conexión se rompió?

-Sí.

-Sufren por mi causa.

-Si- esta vez decía la verdad podía sentirlo, su intuición se lo decía

Y le dolió saberlo.

Miro al chupete en sus manos.

El no causaría la miseria de nadie por su egoísmo.

Y menos la de ellos.

Beso el chupete, susurro un adiós y se lo entrego al hombre.

El rápidamente lo incendio.

Sintió como su cuerpo ardía, dolía dolía mucho!!

Como si fuese a romperse.

Y luego nada.

Salvo el alivio, todo el dolor que había estado sintiendo por las heridas se fue, también el frio y ese sentimiento de mal estado que tenía desde que sus llamas desaparecieron, solía sentir que su cuerpo fallaba, como si no funcionara correctamente y sus miembros pesaran.

Ahora se sentía liviano, vivo, cálido y ligero.

Mucho mejor.

Excepto por una cosa.

Ese gran sentimiento de vacío en su interior.

Y el hecho que sentía todo, los colores, olores, brisas multiplicado x10

Era abrumador.

-Perfecto has vuelto a ser un cielo libre, se que puedes sentir todo en exceso ahora mismo, esto posiblemente te abrume y maree por unos días pero después te acostumbraras es solo tu llama que armoniza con el entorno.

-si…si pe..pero el pecho du..duele.

-Sientes la falta de esa falsa conexión que tenias, es normal, a pesar de ser una mentira, una falsificación que no abarca ni un tercio de lo que significa una real la has estado teniendo por 10 años, tranquilo te llenaras una vez que inicies las clases dentro de unos meses. Oh por cierto usa esta cadena durante el colegio para sellar tus llamas, si se enteran que eres un cielo antes de estar en la seguridad de la institución correrías peligro.

-s..s…si

-Tsunayoshi, hiciste lo correcto, me asegurare que tus hermanos no puedan venir durante las vacaciones para que puedas alistarte, ese día vendrá alguien a recogerte y llevarte. No hace falta que empaques ropa u otra cosa pues se te serán proporcionadas ahí, aunque si quieres llevar otros artículos personales esta bien. Por favor como te pedí mantengamos esto en secreto de tus hermanos hasta ese día.

-bu..bueno.

-Bien sin más me despido joven tsunayoshi, aun tengo aun algunos asuntos que atender, lugares a los que ir.

-Dis..disculpe aun…...aun no me dijo su nombre.

-Dime tio kawahira aunque me conocen como checker face, de ser posible quisiera que pasaras por mi despacho ese día, luce también estará ahí- después de decir eso con una sonrisa desapareció en llamas nieblas.

El pequeño se quedo aturdido procesando todo.

Podía sentir el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza por las sobrecarga de cosas que pasaron en tan poco periodo de tiempo.

Primero asistirá a trinisette, no sabía cómo sentirse sobre eso

Segundo estará con sus hermanos, eso era súper bueno!!

Tercero sus llamas volvieron, también esa era una buena noticia.

Pero su chupete fue destruido.

Perdió su única conexión con ellos.

Agarro su corazón donde el vació que sentía se izo más fuerte.

El tio kawahira dijo que era lo correcto.

Pero si era así, porque dolía tanto?


	6. cielo en discordia

Alfin había llegado el día

Mire los ojos preocupados de luce que se encontraba conmigo detrás del escenario, le apreté la mano intentando transmitirle a ella un “todo estará bien” para tranquilizarla pues hasta ahora ella tenia dudas de lo que arriamos.

-Estás seguro? aun no es muy tarde para detenerlo.

-Luce ya hablamos de esto.

-Pero ellos….

-No se quedaran sin su llama, solo de esa falsa conexión emocional que tienen.

-Aun así, será duro sufrirán mucho en especial él y pronto estará solo, lo vi.

-Pero es necesario.

-Siempre lo es.

Sonrió rosigando solo para luego colocarse su máscara y sin más salir al escenario.

-Buenas estudiantes, hoy inician un nuevo año electivo en el internado Trinisette. Como muchos ya sabrán soy conocido como el director checkerface pues prefiero no decir mi nombre. Esta de aquí es mi bella vice rectora la señorita Luce.

Desde que había ingresado al escenario los tenia localizados, miro atentamente sus reacciones, vio un brillo curioso y atento en la mayoría de ellos al parecer les había llamado la atención con el nombre de su compañera justo como esperaba.

Sonrió travieso.

-Bien deseo felicitar a aquellos que hayan ascendido desde primaria o a los nuevos que se hayan acoplado adecuadamente pasando al siguiente curso. Pues como sabrán en esta academia los débiles son comidos y de paso dar la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes ya deseo ver si serán conejitos de sacrificio o se convertirán en pequeños lobos deseando crecer y cazar a la siguiente manada que venga ¨

Una serie de murmullos de aprobación y risas resonaron por el auditorio

Bueno el acto principal estaba por comenzar, miro a luce que le asintió.

-Sin más les dejo con su encantadora vice rectora que les recordara las reglas de la academia y considerando que ahora muchos entraran en su primer año de secundaria y podrán alfin vincularse presten mucha atención.

-Gracias director, bien como escucharon del director checkerface a partir de la secundaria pueden vincularse por lo que hay reglas que se suman a las ya impuestas desde antemano.

-Primero está prohibido intentar forzar un vínculo en otra persona.

-Segundo en el caso de que elaboren la unión tendrán que informarnos inmediatamente y portar en todo momento las identificaciones que les daremos.

-Tercero esta prohibido pelearse durante los periodos de clases aparte de las que son para esto o en los terrenos de la institución, en el caso que deseen una lucha tienen que ir a uno de los campos especiales distribuidos por todo el campus.

-Cuarto se permiten heridas mayores pero no fatales. Si alguno causa la muerte de alguien se le impondrá castigos severos y posteriormente será expulsado de la institución.

\- Y quinto la comunicación con el exterior solo será permitida a partir de ahora para los presidentes del consejo de secundaria, bachiller y sus respectivos guardianes u asistentes.

Un murmullo de protesta se escucho desde los primeros años.

-No se aceptan quejas, esto tiene un porqué y es que solo son distracciones, a partir de ahora las cosas serán más duras, aparte del hecho que delatan sus posiciones, créanme en un futuro cuando vean lo que les espera en esta academia lo agradecerán, les advierto desde ahora esto ya no es un juego es una selva y el más fuerte será el que la domine.

-Las otras son las de costumbre, respetar el toque de queda, no acosarse sexualmente, no destruir demasiado grave la institución, ect

Y sin más chasqueo los dedos, llamas cielo salieron de ella volviéndose hilos que volaron por todas partes formando una enorme red que luego desapareció en el techo.

Todos se quedaron en shock, en especial un grupo de seis muy coloridos.

Algunos de ellos se veían devastados y mostraban abiertamente su shock, otros eran más sutiles.

El sol bajo su sombrero tapando su cara eh izo una mueca.

La lluvia tenía sus ojos azules brillando de preocupación y la boca abierta.

La nube tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder y su cara empezaba a mostrar histeria.

El rayo tenía una cara de póker casi perfecta, si no fuera por el leve fruncido de sus cejas y esa casi imperceptible mueca en los labios.

-La niebla a pesar de estar casi por completo tapada, tenía una profunda mueca en los labios y exudaba una enorme intención de matar, aunque la controlaba para que solo la abarcara a ella rodeándola como un aura imperceptible al ojo humano normal, lástima que él no era normal.

-Y la tormenta desapareció su siempre presente sonrisa volviendo su rostro frio carente de emoción cual piedra, exceptuando el brillo depredador en sus ojos que rebosaba con sed de sangre junto con el más leve reflejo de miedo y pánico

Sip sus reacciones fueron tan divertidas como lo imagino.

Ahora, sería mejor saliera él saliera primero y que luce se mantubiera al menos 5 pasos detrás suyo.

-Esta red cortara todas las conexiones que tiengan con el exterior, por más que revisen sus celulares estos no funcionaran, lo mismo las computadores, por más que las compren de regreso apenas sean ingresadas al campus dejaran de funcionar asi que ni lo intenten. Si desean usar el internet para investigaciones y demás se les será proporcionada una computadora especialmente diseñada por la academia esta tiene bloqueado los correos y en el caso de aquellos con conocimiento informático que deseen crear uno para comunicarse internamente no será posible puesto que los códigos para hacerlo también fueron bloqueados. Alguna pregunta?

Varias manos fueron levantadas.

-Ninguna?, que fortuna sin más pueden retirarse.

Luce aplaudió feliz eh iba a retirarse solo para que él se le adelantara e indicara que iba a ir primero.

Ella lo miro comprendiendo y asintió.

Como suponía apenas bajaron del escenario fue asaltado.

Tenía un rifle apuntándolo en el lado izquierdo, en el derecho una pistola junto él otro apuntaba una especie de pistola jeringa a su pecho, precisamente sobre el corazón, sobre su cabeza colgaban miles de espadas, tenía un brazo agarrándolo desde atrás con la mano recubierta de llamas de la tormenta peligrosamente cerca de su yugular y otra pistola recubierta de llamas sol apuntando en la frente.

-Oya oya pero que recibimiento tan brusco.

-Que hicieron.

-Nada solo les dimos la bienvenida.

-No juegues con nosotros maldito-quito el seguro a su arma- no lo repetiré otra vez que hicieron.

-Siempre tan impaciente pequeño sol- libero sus llamas mandando a todos a volar con su poder, colocándose junto a luce.

-Pero están a años luz de poder amenazarme.

Rápidamente se levantaron y se posicionaron con sus posturas de pelea.

-Ya fue suficiente con la broma kawahira, discúlpenlo les explicare todo pero en la oficina.

Ellos solo la miraron sospechosos, algunos matándola con la mirada.

Ella les había robado a su cielo.

-No me vean así, sin mi ni lo hubiesen conocido pues yo soy esa one-chan que ese día lo mando junto a ustedes.

Como si recién hubieran notado la presencia ajena, se miraron sin verse.

así que ellos también lo conocieron.

-Entonces porque…

-Reborn aquí no, como dije antes en la oficina.

Todos asintieron y fueron, aunque el pequeño grupo no dejaba de vigilar de forma sospechosa a la pelinegra.

Ella era peligrosa.

Una amenaza.

Cuando llegaron rápidamente se distribuyeron en la habitación preparados para atacar de ser necesario pero dispuestos a escuchar.

El de patillas se sentó en el sofá frente a el hombre de la máscara y la mujer arma en mano pero baja, verde a su izquierda también con una extraña arma parecida a una pistola pero con agujas y un liquido. Colonello del lado derecho estaba apoyado semi sentado en el brazo del sofá

Skull se puso en el otro sofá pistola en mano, mientras mammon empezó a frotar entre ambos sofás, fon solo se coloco contra la pared tenso observando con atención a la pareja y a las otras personas.

La verdad todos hacían eso, se evaluaban entre si intentando adivinar el nivel de lealtad que tenía el otro asía el niño, pero concentrándose más en la peligrosa pareja que tenían en frente.

Aquella que se los había arrebatado

-Hablen- exigió el pelinegro con patilla

-Siempre tomando el liderazgo veo, o es siempre impaciencia- rio el peli plata.

-Cosa que se gano una contracción irritada del contrario aunque fue casi imperceptible.

-Deja las bromas, ¿quiénes son? Como y porque cortaron la conexión?

-Ya no presentamos somos el rector checkerface y la vice rectora luce. Y con respecto a lo otro, nosotros les dimos los chupetes creamos ese facticio vinculo que han tenido y podíamos destruirlo cuando quisiéramos.

-Una pequeña bola de llama roja estallo en su escritorio así como dos balas.

-No vuelvas a decir que era ficticio.

-Pero lo era, no abarcaba ni la mitad de lo que es uno real, a pesar de ello no lo descosimos por completo solo rompimos esa falsa conexión que tenían, el aun les pues enviar sus llamas.

Fon se aparto de la pared para dar un paso amenazante asía el nombrado.

Se lo había advertido y aun así se atrevía a manchar la única unión que tenia con su cielo de esa forma!!

Peor fue detenido extrañado por la acción de la pelinegra que lo había golpeado en la cabeza

-Deja de provocarlos aposta, que no vez que esto les afecta demasiado!!

-Pero es que es raro verlos tan alterados, es divertido!!

-No me interesa concéntrate. disculpen a mi compañero. No es que menos preciemos lo que tenían con tsunayoshi-kun es solo que un vinculo real abarca mucho más como ya sabrán, eso era solo un sustituto para que ustedes o colapsaran, necesitaban ayuda y se las dimos.

-Porque- retomo la palabra reborn, notando que el extranjero de trenza se había relajad, bueno lo más que podía en su estado se notaba que era al que más le afectara la ausencia del castañito si es que la tensión en su cuerpo que mostraba que luchaba por no lanzarse y matar a alguien decía algo.

O que el o los demás estuvieran mejor.

Pero sin duda era el peor.

La mujer les brindo una sonrisa a sabiendas de algo que ellos desconocian.

-Digamos que les debía algo de otra vida, y además de que sin duda los volveremos a necesitar más adelante.

-Y porque deberíamos ayudarlos?

-Porque si no el joven Tsunayoshi morirá.

Y ni bien termino la frase ella y su compañero estaban siendo rodeados de nuevo por armas.

-Es eso una amenaza?- siseo fon.

-Es un hecho, puedo ver el futuro o vestigios de él, lo he visto morir en cientos de veces y de formas, en algunos casos quitándose el mismo la vida luego de haber sido tomado violado en todos los sentidos de la palabra, si ustedes no se quedan, no participan ,nunca lo encontraran o cuando lo hagan morirá.

-Y si nos quedamos, si seguimos su juego.

-Si les soy sincera no estoy segura, hay vestigios, borrones pero no están claros, pero lo que estoy segura es que al menos tiene posibilidades de vivir a diferencia de los otros futuros.

-Como sabemos que no mientes.

Ella solo le miro triste.

-Tú lo pediste Reborn.

Chasqueo los dedos y escenarios que los perseguirían toda la vida estallaron en sus mentes.

El pequeño niño que conocieron y por el que fueron rescatados

Su ángel

Su salvador

Muerto, despedazado, frio, pálido, de miles de formas

Muerto

Muerto

Muerto

Luce levanto la mano y sus chupetes estallaron en llamas.

Rápidamente se calmaron por la inundación del poder de estas.

-Por esta vez los ayude pero procuren que no vuelva a pasar, no podre intervenir siempre y tsuna ya no puede sentirlos por lo que tampoco cuenten con su ayuda para calmarlos, solo recibirán la cantidad justa de sus llamas para mantenerse bajo control y no entrar en discordia.

-Pues solo regrésanoslo o dinos donde está.

-Una vez roto ese sello de conexión no puede ser repuesto, y con respecto a lo otro si lo hago irían por él.

-Obviamente- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Pero eh ahí el problema, desde que el sello fue liberado los chupetes entraran en un estado de inestabilidad, si alguno sale fuera de la barrera de llamas que hice durante el chupete se romperá y su conexión será completamente rota, tsunayoshi recuperara las llamas que se le fueron quitas revelando su estatus de cielo, para cuando lleguen el o lleguemos nosotros el ya habrá sido tomado y lo que pasa después de eso ya vieron.

-Maldita.

-Es necesario- intervino kawahira- ahora no lo entienden pero todo lo que hacemos tiene una razón, el vendrá aquí cuando sea el momento se los aseguro.

-Cuando.

-Cuando sea el momento no puedo decirles cuando pero lo sabrán pues el ultimo rastro de su conexión será destruida, aunque si no pueden esperar más siempre pueden destruirla ustedes mismos solo tienen que romper sus chupetes y listo.

Todos lo miraron con indignación e ira

Como se atrevía!!

\--Kawahira….

-Hai hai luce ya se.

-Una última cosa, a que se refiere con que se le devolverán sus llamas robadas kora.

-Acaso pensaban que el no pagaría un precio por estarles otorgando todo este tiempo sus llamas? Desde el mismo momento en que él le dio el chupete al último de ustedes se ah vuelto para la sociedad un sin llamas.

Eso les cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Un sin llamas era lo más bajo de lo bajo para la sociedad.

Algo que n siquiera debería existir

Y convirtieron a su cielo en uno.

Con razón esos vestigios de dolor y tristeza que sentían a veces venir del niño.

Ese ángel que decidió cargar de buena gana semejante peso por unos extraños.

Fon fue el más rápido en actuar la tormenta liberándose alfin.

-USTEDES-

Las llamas bailaban en su piel, los otros no estaban mejor sus emociones superando alfin al shock.

Ilusiones empezaban a llenar el lugar, el ambiente se volvía insoportable costaba respirar cualquier persona normal se hubiese mínimo desmayado de la sobrecarga de llamas eh intención asesina que emanaba de todos.

Pero el sol fue el único que logro mantener algo de cordura.

Por mucho que su llama gritaba porque la liberara, que vengara el daño hecho a su cielo su lado racional le dijo que tenia que pararlos.

Total ellos también eran los culpables.

Y si los mataban nunca conseguirían la ubicación del niño y los escenarios podrían volverse realidad.

Y no podía permitir eso.

No para el cielo al que había reconocido con el pasar del tiempo.

Lanzo un disparo al aire para que reaccionaran.

Y grito

-CALMAROS!!

Funciono, la intención asesina disminuyo y las llamas retrocedieron.

-No sirve de nada matarlos, solo nos perjudicaría, hasta tenerlo con nosotros tenemos que ceder o esas visiones podrían volverse realidad y perderá nuestro cielo para siempre.

Todos palidecieron ante esto.

Menos los mayores que los miraban serenos con una sonrisa paciente por parte de la mujer y divertida por la del hombre.

Le daban unas tremendas ganas de dispararles.

Pero se contendría por ahora.

Solo por ahora

-Y cuando estemos seguros que el estará bien podremos desquitarnos, capichi?- dijo para todos solo para recibir un asentimiento y que todos salieran enojados rápidamente con miedo a volver a estallar si se quedaban más, claro no sin antes fulminar con la mirada una última vez a ese dúo del demonio, poco después él los siguió mirándolos una última vez como recordándoles que ese no era el final para luego desaparecer tras la puerta.

-Bueno pudo haber sido peor.

-Tú crees- dijo con sarcasmo la mujer.

-Si, al menos no profundizaron mas en el tema de para que los utilizaríamos, fueron completamente distraídos por su cielo.

-Nunca dudes del sentido protector de un elementó- asintió la mujer para luego suspirar- solo desearía que no tuviéramos que cargarlos justamente a ellos de nuevo.

-Es…

-Juro que si dices que es necesario te matare, se que lo es pero desearía que no lo fuera- miro por la ventana- ojala hubiera otra forma.

-Pero no la hay.

-Lo sé

\---------------3 años después---------------------------------

Cada día se volvía más duro.

Las presiones de su padre, de la sociedad, los ojos que lo miraban tanto con admiración como con celos, atentos imponiendo sus expectativas en él, vigilando sus movimientos como buitres esperando su momento para que el cayera y lo devorarlo.

Los odiaba.

Odiaba esta sociedad que los clasificaba por fuerza, que los hacía luchar entre ellos.

Odiaba las llamas que lo causaron.

Se odiaba por haber nacido siendo un cielo que solo hacia las cosas fueran mucho más difíciles para él.

Pero sobre todo odiaba a su estúpido padre por haberlo entregado, y haberle prohibido visitar a su gemelo ahora que alfin podía durante las vacaciones después de todos estos años separados.

Desgraciado.

Rubio Idiota.

Remedo de Humano.

Seguiría con la lista pero lo sintió

Esa desgarradora fuerza burbujeando en su corazón, abriéndose paso queriendo salir y rápidamente fortaleció sus defensas internas y vacio su mente.

Tenía que serenarse, reforzar sus murallas.

No podía permitirse ser consumido.

Pensó en su madre, en giotto y sus guardianes.

No podía abandonar a giotto y a su madre en la lucha solos.

En especial a giotto que también pasaba por lo mismo que el, que tenía a su propios demonios intentando arrastrarlo.

No podía abandonar a sus guardianes, ellos lo necesitaban sin el colapsarían.

Él era su ancla a la tierra, en más de un sentido.

Y esto era mutuo, aunque algunas veces ese peso también lo asfixiara y se sumara a sus demonios.

Porque él tenía que cargar con todo?

El burbujeo volvió acompañado del dolor.

Mierda se perdía de nuevo.

Pensó en su gemelo, su pequeño rayo de sol.

Aquel que seguía siendo puro, el que no lo miraba esperando nada salvo su cariño, aquel que lo mimaba cada vez que podía de niños.

Aquel que era demasiado puro e indefenso para este mundo.

No podía dejarse caer y dejarlo principalmente a él solo.

Con esa imagen en mente fortaleció la represa que contenía la furia de sus llamas y se preparo para el día.

Podía hacerlo, eran solo cuatro años más y luego se graduaría.

Giotto y el podrían hacer su movimiento.

Todos estarían juntos denuevo.

Tendría a su familia junta de regreso con unas nuevas adicciones.

Y nadie volvería a separarlos

Inhalo profundamente y emprendió su camino a clase.

Mierda.

Aun no empezaban las clases y ya sentía el comienzo de una migraña en su cabeza.

Malditos sean mukuro y hibari que no podían verse sin pelear.

Por su culpa llegaba tarde al primer día de clases!!!

Aparte tuvo que dejar que G guiara a los nuevos para detener la pelea.

Genial ya podía ver la cara burlona de ChekerFace cuando le señalara eso.

Porque ese viejo senil lo aria, el bastardo no desaprovecharía una oportunidad para burlarse de el.

Su pecho volvió a apretar y suspiro para luego gemir al techo sin dejar de correr.

Porque hoy, porque hoy que sus defensas están más bajas que nunca!!

Escucho ruidos de burlas, abucheos y cosas moviéndose de su clase cuando estaba por llegar.

Bravo otra conmoción que tendría que parar, a los dioses les encantaban burlarse de él.

Acelero el paso y entro.

Noto como todos se habían puesto en algo parecido a una ronda, tomo nota que el maestro también solo observaba con una sonrisa oscura.

Frunció el ceño antes esto, luego tendría que hablar con el sobre eso.

Luego su vista viajo a aquellos que estaban en el centro de la ronda y de la atención todos.

Y se congelo en el acto.

Su cara se blanqueo solo para luego poco a poco volverse roja.

No por vergüenza, o por un subidón de calor si no de ira.

La más pura y genuina ira que allá sentido en su vida

Estaba seguro que sus ojos ahora brillaban dorados en vez de su normal tono celeste y que destilaban de promesas de muerte.

No para el que miraba.

No.

Si no que para todos lo que estaban a su alrededor, para aquellos imbéciles que solo observaban o incentivaban, para el desperdicio de un maestro que observaba todo en silencio con diversión y para esos malnacidos que se atrevieron a acosar a esa persona.

Pues en el centro del caos siendo intimidado había una cabecita castaña muy familiar.

Una que podría reconocer cuando sea, donde sea.

Que lo estaba viendo directamente con sus grandes eh inocentes ojos mieles, observándolo con horror y miedo.

Era su gemelo.

Su sol

Su Tsuna.

Y estaba en el dolor

Eso fue todo.

La presa que había levantado en su corazón se rompió

Más bien estallo

Y el infierno se desato.


	7. el cielo me odia

-El momento ah llegado

-Crees que lo lograra?

-Dímelo tu, tú eras la de las visiones.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Desde que él puso un pie en los terrenos de la institución mis visiones fallan, veo borrones pero son inentendibles.

-Eso es bueno el futuro está cambiando, aun hay una esperanza.

-Pero aun puedes sentirlo, esa persona está al borde de la discordia, el otro no está mucho mejor que digamos.

El hombre la miro resignado.

-Esos niños experimentaron a una edad temprana la crueldad de esta realidad distorsionada y fueron corrompidos desde entonces.

-No debió haber sido así, un cielo no tendría que entrar nunca en discordia.

-Este mundo ya hace milenios que ha tomado un rumbo diferente al que se le tenía previsto y en parte somos los culpables.

-Lo sé, por eso depositamos nuestras esperanzas en ese niño, ya en un mundo izo un milagro esperemos que en este pueda volver a hacerlo. Pero aun estoy preocupada presiento que natsuyoshi no podrá terminar el día sin romperse.

-Lo entiendo, un elemento en discordia es triste, un cielo es devastador y peligroso. Ellos no caen solos, se llevan a los que estén a su alrededor.

-Solo recemos para que se encuentren antes que ocurra y evitemos lo peor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Tuvo que despertarse temprano y venir unas cuantas horas antes que enpiezen las clases puesto que debían encontrarse con alguien que les mostrara la institución.}

Miro las grandes puertas y a los otros estudiantes nuevos que al igual que el esperaban a su guía.

Un guía que supuestamente debía ser el presidente del consejo.

Que de paso si recordaba bien de sus platicas anteriores era su gemelo.

Natsu.

Estaba nervioso, no lo había visto en persona por 10 años.

Se removió incomodo.

Solo esperaba no meter la pata y mostrarle a su nii-chan el dame de un hermano que tenia.

No podría soportar si el también se decepcionaba y lo trataba como los otros

Vio una figura acercarse y se tenso.

Al reconocer la cabellera rosa se relajo pero rápidamente se alarmo.

Le abra pasado algo a su hermano?

El pelirrojo al llegar junto a ellos se quito el cigarrillo de la boca para luego pisarlo y empezar a hablar.

-Bueno niños me llamo G solo G soy el vicepresidente del bachiller y seré su guía por hoy, díganme sus nombres para poder buscarlos en la carpeta y entregarles sus horarios, posteriormente les mostrare los terrenos para luego dejarlos en sus clases.

-Disculpe G-sempai no es acaso el presidente de secundaria el que debía mostrarnos la institución?- pregunto tímidamente una chica.

-Sí, pero tuvo que solucionar unos problemas con sus guardianes por lo que no pudo venir. Alguna otra pregunta? No? Bueno empiecen a decir sus nombres

Problemas con sus guardianes? Ahora que lo recordaba solía quejarse mucho dela mala relación que tenían algunos entre si.

Estará bien?

Se acercó tímidamente a G y lo jalo de la camisa.

-Que qui….

Se corto a mitad de la frase cuando volteo a verlo quedándose con la boca abierta comoun pez.

-QUE MIERDA HACES TU AQUÍ!!

Grito como si su presencia fuera la mayor de las ofensas.

Que izo? Lo ofendió? Acoso lo odia y solo fingía tolerarlo por giotto?

Su mente giraba en millones de ideas negativas, mientras se encogía asustado

Cosa que su acompañante noto y se sereno.

-Mira niño no es que no quiera verte o te odie, es más estoy feliz de que seas ahora un estudiante. Es solo que no me lo esperaba y de si solo pensar en la reacción de tus hermanos cuando se enteren me da migraña.

Suspiro aliviado, no lo odiaba.

Luego pensó en lo que había dicho y conociendo a sus hermanos…..tenía razón seguro sus nii-chans armarían un barrullo sobre esto eh intentarían saltarse las clases seguido para pasar tiempo juntos.

Suspiro derrotado, no sabia porque antes estaba preocupado por la reacción de natsu.

Aunque hablando de su hermano, seguro estará muy cansado después de eso.

Y si le hacia algo para animarlo?

Entonces una brillante idea sele ocurrió

-Etto G-san po..podría ver si tengo clases con natsu-ni?

-Claro niño no hay problema, veamos…..si estas en lamisma clase por lo que tendrás tus materias normales con él, pero como el ya está vinculado y es un cielo las clases de la tarde las tendrán separados.

Perfecto podría darle su regalo a primera hora!! Asi estaría algo más recuperado el resto del día!!

-Etto si..si no es mucha molestia..yo..yo quisiera poder saltarme la guía eh ir a preparar un pastel a la cocina G-san, creo..creo que nii-san estará cansado después de solucionar las cosas con sus guardianes y deseo animarlo.

El otro se le quedo viendo como pensando la idea y después sonrió oscuro.

-Si eso seria una buena idea, solo si también ases uno para la rubia idiota.

-Rubia idiota? Hablas de giotto-nii?

-Si, y dámelo a mi así tendré algo con que sobornarlo para terminar sus papeles.

Al brúmate se le cayo una gota de anime por la frente, algo le decía que esta no sería la última vez que viera este lado del otro.

-Bueno, me..me podría decir donde es la….la cocina o la cafetería?

-No, tu te quedaras aquí y yo enviare a alguien para que te busque no quiero ni imaginar los destrozos que causarían ese dúo de idiotas si algo te pasa.

Sin mas el pelirrojo agarro a todos los que estaban viendo asombrados y curioso la plática para indicarles que ya tenían que irse.

El grupo lo siguió, mirando con asombro, curiosidad y algunos celos al menos.

Quien era este que podía hablarle al vicepresidente de bachiller como si nada?

Todos sabían que no tenias que meterte con nadie del consejosi no querías salir mal parado.

Y sus circulo de amistades era muy cerrado y exclusivo.

Enserio quien era?

El castañito solo se quedo ahí viéndolos partir y soltar todo el aire que retenía.

Si las miradas mataran el ya estaría mil pies bajo tierra!!

Las chicas daban miedo!!

Luego de unos minutos llego un joven de cabellera verde como de su edad.

-Tu has de ser el joven que menciono G que debo escoltar a la cocina. Hey te pareces mucho a giotto y natsu!!

Señalo asombrado cuando se fijo bien en el.

-Si soy Tsunayoshi Sawada el hermano gemelo de natsu y menor de giotto un placer- se presento con una reverencia

-Con razón G amenazo con cortármela cabeza si algo te pasaba- silbo apreciado- aunque nunca supe que giotto tuviera un hermano, soy el gran ore-sama lampo por cierto.

-Un placer Lampo-sempai y nii-chan tiende a ser algo sobre protector conmigo seguro es por eso.

Prácticamente podía imaginárselo gritando que nadie tenia porque conocerlo pues seguramente después tendrían puros pensamientos sucios sobre el.

Sí, eso sonaba mucho a su nii-chan

Posteriormente sin más se dirigieron a la sala de cocina.

Descubrió que lampo estaba en su mismo año pero en diferente curso y que tenia un hermanito de 6 llamado lampo, también que era este era el guardián del rayo de natsu, y descubrió mientras hacia los pasteles que lampo era un perezoso, y mimado pero buena persona.

Le agradaba.

Hasta ahora Trinisette mostro ser un buen lugar, tal vez aca podría tener un nuevo comienzo.

Uno feliz

Por lo que no sabía cómo llego a esto

Solo que se había retrasado unos minutos porque lampo también quería que le hiciera algo y tubo que prepararle rápidamente unas galletas, al entrar en la clase ya todos estaban ahí.

Y su maestro era uno que conocía demasiado bien.

Y había rezado para que no volviese a encontrarlo pero elo aquí.

Y por si fuera poco más de la mitad de su clase fueron sus ex compañeros en algún momento de su vida.

Genial, simplemente genial.

El cielo en verdad debe odiarlo

Dolía.

Todo su cuerpo dolía.

Otra patada en el estomago y sintió como se le fue el aire.

-Que pasa dame-tsuna aun te niegas a decirnos como se atreve a estar un sin llamas, aquí en el Trinisette? Solo arruinaras el nivel de la institución si te quedas, anda vete, vete!!

Deseaba decirles, explicarles que ya no era así

Pero no podía hablar, la voz no le salia

Uno creería que ya se acostumbró al abuso a esta estancia.

Y era así, o lo sería si él estuviera en su estado normal.

Pero con sus llamas recién liberadas aun adaptándose a él, lo sentía todo multiplicado por dos.

Podía prácticamente saborear el odio de ellos reflejado en sus llamas.

Y era lo que más dolía, el desprecio, burla y malasia reflejadas en ellas deseando ahogarlo.

Solo la fuerza de sus emociones deseaban noquearlo, sumado a los golpes no sabía cómo seguía consiente.

Luego escucho la puerta abrirse y señales de alarma destilaron en su mente

Levanto a duras penas la cabeza hacia la puerta

Y lo vio.

Una de las personas que más había estado esperando para ver pero que en este momento desearía que no estuviera aquí.

Para la que había hecho ese pastel que ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso.

Su gemelo.

Este se encontraba pálido mirándolo con sus ojos en shock.

Veía como sus ojos se teñían poco a poco en dorado y su cara pasaba de blanco a rojo.

Esto no era bueno, era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Lástima que sus agresores no parecieron darse cuenta de su situación y seguían con sus abusos.

No podía levantarse, no podía moverse

Ni siquiera podía hablar.

Sentía como su gemelo estaba a punto de colapsar

Y finalmente paso.

Vio como su hermano alfin cedió a su furia y estallo.

Como su clase entera fue envuelta en sus llamas.

Como todo el mundo entraba en pánico porque poco a poco se convertían en piedras.

Sip es oficial enserio el cielo debía odiarlo


	8. los idiotas no saben cuando callarse

No sabía que hacer.

Solo podía ver desde donde estaba tirado como su hermano era tragado por sus propias llamas y arrastraba a la clase entera a sufrir el mismo destino que él.

Miro sus manos, que poco a poco se convertían en piedra.

Incluso a él mismo.

Tenía que hacer algo, no solo por él sino por todos y en especial por su nii-chan

No podía dejar que el sufriera por querer defenderlo.

No lo valía.

No le importaría morir si su hermano, fuerte, valiente, considerado e inteligente sobreviviera, total sabe que el mundo lloraría si de impotencia si alguien tan prometedor como su natsu-nii desapareciera a diferencia de una basura como él.

Pero lo más importante, era su hermano, su familia no podía dejar que algo le pasara.

No se lo perdonaría nunca.

Ni en la muerte

Como si su cuerpo respondiera a su determinación de pronto se sintió mucho más ligero.

Como pudo se paro, y corrió esquivando a los histéricos alumnos.

Sentía como sus manos y piernas se agrietaban por forzarlas en su estado semi- petrificadas pero no le importo.

No le importaba despedazarse si era por su gemelo.

Se tiro sobre él y soltó todas sus llamas intentando calmarlo, transmitirle todo con ellas como de niños.

Estoy aquí, regrese, todo estará bien, cálmate.

Sos mi familia

No me dejes

Te amo

Finalmente la presa se rompió

Podía sentir como mis llamas salían de mi y llenaban la clase, como estas también me consumían pero no más que nada el dolor, la soledad eh ira que había estado embotellando y que ahora me segaban.

Principalmente la ira, la furia

Estos sentimientos devastadores me dolían intentaban devorarme entero torturándome, mis músculos gritaban por la tención a la que los exponía, pero esto poco a poco mermaba dejándolos frio, duros eh entumecidos.

Como si fueran de piedra.

Ah cierto el atributo de los cielos era la armonía, moriría petrificado.

Almenos se llevaría a esos malditos consigo.

Podría torturarlos en el infierno

Pero unos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza, acunándolo contra su cuerpo mandando a volar todos esos pensamientos y problemas.

Entonces una llama lo envolvió.

Una muy familiar

Aquella que había añorado por años, por la que lloro como nunca en su vida que creyó que se la habían arrebatado y por la que hasta ahora seguía en luto.

Ese calor tan abrazador tan amoroso, podía saborear prácticamente todo el amor que lo bañaba junto con la preocupación. Estaba seguro que incluso podía escucharlo diciéndole ya regrese, todo estará bien porque volví para ti.

Sus llamas ronronearon y retrocedieron volviendo a él.

Pues ellas también lo sabían, que ya todo estaría bien ya no había necesidad de nada, no importaba nada de lo que antes lo agobiara porque aunque esas cargas desearan regresar un solo chapuzón en este calor las eliminaría.

Porque ellas no estaban permitidas aquí.

No en este amoroso y compresivo calor.

No en su casa.

Permaneció en los brazos de su gemelo tomando el sol en sus consuelos y caricias por unos minutos más hasta que unas voces perturbaron su paz.

-Que mierda!! Desde cuando dame-tsuna tienen llamas!!

Oh no lo había hecho

No se había atrevido a insultar a su gemelo frente a el.

Estaba por separarse y enseñarle una lección, pero su hermano solo apretó el agarre frenándolo.

-No te preocupes natsu-nii está bien.- le susurro

Sonrió con cariño, su sol seguía siendo tan tierno como siempre

-Hey dame-Tsuna ya suelta a Natsu-sama y contestanos!!

Lástima que esos infelices no se merecían su bondad.

-Con cuidado pero fuerza se aparto de su gemelo y miro a la clase que estaba aturdida, asustada y algunos como ese idiota descargando esas emociones en forma de ira usando a su gemelo como catalizador de ellas, matandolo con la mirada como si él fuera el culpable de todo.

Deseaba sacarles los ojos.

-Si!! quien te crees que eres para tocarlo tan libremente!!

-No lo toques o podrías contaminarlo.

-Natsu-sama es de todas!!

Escuchaba los chillidos molestos de las chicas y una vena salto en su frente así como un aura oscura se filtraba de el.

Todos estaban tan muertos…..

Entonces escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe y un sonido de ahogo.

No le dio importancia estaba por dar un paso para empezar a enseñarles lo que se les asía a aquellos que lanzaran sus malas intenciones contra su sol cuando lo escucho

Ese Hieee afeminado, el gritillo tan característico de su gemelo

Mierda se había olvidado que estaba detrás suyo!!

Rápidamente se dio vuelta con llamas en mano dispuesto a rescatarlo de quien sea cuando vio ese manojo de cabellos rubios tan familiares reteniendo a SU tsuna en un abraso aplastante

Como se atreve a aprovecharse el infeliz.

De un movimiento separo a Tsuna del otro y lo abraso contra él.

-Mío- murmuro..

Giotto solo lo mira parpadeando aturdido, por su cara sabe que iba a reclamarle algo cuando los suicidas se atrevieron a volver a abrir esas estúpidas bocas suyas.

-Genial ahora hasta giotto-sempai abrasa a dame-tsuna alguien quiere decirme que rayos pasa aquí??!!

Gruño irritado eh iba a separarse de nuevo de su sol para mostrarles lo que es el silencio, pero sintió la mano de su gemelo en sus brazos y el pulso de su llama intentando calmarlo.

Su llama ronronea regresando la caricia en menos de un segundo.

Pero una fuerte aura oscura sumada a la palpable intención de matar lo atrajo de regreso a la realidad.

Rayos olvidaba lo fácil que era para él ser manejado por su sol.

-COMO SE ATREVIERON A LLAMARLO!!

Rugió giotto, llamas lloviendo fuera de el.

Tsuna rápidamente se separo de él para ir a calmar al otro.

Vio como su hermano mayor se fundía en el toque de tsuna al igual que él hace solo unos segundos.

Maldita rubia

Se robo la atención de su gemelo, se supone que EL debería estar en esos brazos recibiendo esos mimos.

Luego se vengaría.

Pero primero….

-Giotto están tus guardianes contigo?

-MMM??- pregunto semi adormilado embriagado completamente en los mimos de su sol,

desgraciado

Agarro el llavero que solia llevar consigo y se lo tiro a la cara.

-Pero que….porque lo hiciste Natsu!!

-No me escuchabas, están tus guardianes contigo?

-Si detrás de la puerta.

-Perfecto has que se lleven a tsuna lejos, pero deja a alaude, demon y G.

-Porque?

-Mira bien a tsuna no notas algo?

Observo como su gemelo se tenso pillando donde quería llegar él, noto que estaba por enviar otra onda de llamas para intentar distraer a su hermano pero este también lo pillo y le atajo las manos apartándose.

Vio como los ojos de giotto se agrandaron al notar la apariencia desordenada de su sol, como sus ojos se ensombrecían ante las claras señales de la intimidación que había sufrido.

-Asari, lampo, knuckle ya escucharon a natsu llévense a tsuna, knuckle cúralo. Demon, Elaude G parece que tenemos que disciplinar a una clase ~

-Pero..

Tuna iba a replicar pero una mirada suya y de giotto lo izo callar.

Por mucho que a su hermano le desagradara la idea no podían dejarlos salir impunes.

No después de haberlo insultado y golpeado.

Les aria ver el infierno es lo menos que se merecían.

Tsuna suspiro derrotado y fue escoltado afuera, cuando ya no escucho sus pasos se coloco junto a Giotto y sus guardianes sobrantes y volteo a ver a la clase.

-Estos tenían la misma mirada confusa, curiosa y molesta que hace rato, al menos fueron lo suficientemente consientes para quedarse callados después del arrebato de Giotto.

-Muy bien alguien me quiere explicar que estaba pasando- dijo su hermano frio.

-Eso quisiésemos saber nosotros giotto-sempai, en un segundo estábamos todos bien, y de repente llega natsu-sama y colapsa, luego usted apareció y prácticamente casi se rompió también- dijo hastiado el bocazas de siempre.

-Oh te olvidaste de mencionar la parte donde entre en la clase solo para encontrarlos pateando fuera la vida de aquel que ustedes llamaron tan estúpidamente dame-tsuna o la parte en la que él me salvo y volvieron a insultarlo ~

Le reclame en tono burlón y sarcástico con ojos fríos.

-No veo cual es el problema, antiguamente asistía al colegio de ese perdedor, es un sin llamas o se supone que lo es no sé que izo para obtener esas llamas cielo, seguro las robo a alguien y las tenía en un contenedor oculto no es posible que un inútil como el sea un cielo.

-Es enserio?- Dijo con una sonrisa amable pero fría giotto, sus guardianes se estremecieron pero parece que los idiotas aun no captaron el peligro.

-Si- respondió seguro el otro.

-Maestro algo que decir, porque permitió este hecho ocurrir?- giotto volteo a ver al maestro con la sonrisa aun presente en su rostro solo que mas cortante.

El otro solo bufo hastiado.

-Discúlpeme vongola-san pero al igual que mi estudiante yo estuve un tiempo en nanimori donde asistía ese alumno y puedo asegurar que lo que dijo el joven daisuke es cierto, no hay forma de que ese estudiante dama que sacaba 0 en todo y no poseía llamas pueda haber ingresado aquí, debió haber hecho alguna clase de trampa y si se queda solo lograra manchar el nombre de esta venerable institución, solo permití que le enseñaran su lugar.

La sonrisa de giotto desapareció por completo y los ojos de G se ensombrecieron, demon estaba indiferente como siempre mientras que alaude tenía una cara que decía que claramente mordería hasta la muerte a ese maestro por su actitud poco profesional.

Mientras que por su parte sus manos picaban deseando quemarlo en vida, a el y a todos esos idiotas que miraban como si esa fuera la cosa más lógica que escucharon en su vida.

Infelices.

No aguanto más y hablo.

-Todos ustedes están muertos.

La clase tembló de miedo ante la intención asesina que exudaban el y giotto, una sonrisa complacida se formo en su cara ante ello.

-Pero por..porque natsu-sama- hablo débilmente una chica.

-Porque pasa que ustedes agredieron física y verbalmente a un estudiante un cielo para colmo dentro de las horas de clase cosa que está prohibida por las normas de la academia. Y por si fuera poco ese estudiante al que ustedes tan casualmente llaman dame pasa a ser mi único y adorado gemelo menor.

La clase entera se congelo y podía prácticamente saborear su miedo, lástima que estaba tan molesto que ni podía disfrutarlo.

-Pe..pero sus apellidos.

-Es falso, solicitamos al director utilizar el nombre vongola que es la famiglia en la que estamos como apellido a fin de proteger a tsuna de cualquier peligro que pudiera aparecérsele por estar vinculado a nosotros.

La clase palideció en conjunto y empezó a temblar de miedo cuando vio como él y giotto encendían sus llamas.

-Ahora les enseñaremos que ocurre cuando se meten con nuestro sol.

Lo que ocurrió ese día mando al manicomio a 5 personas, entre ellas el profesor y los agresores físicos, 10 al hospital y el resto renuncio al internado.

En una oficina una mujer pelinegra suspiro.

-Se pasaron ahora perdimos una clase entera de 28 alumnos prometedores y un profesor

Su acompañante solo sonrió divertido

-Al menos nadie murió


	9. alondras ladronas

-Ah tan suave, tan cálido, tan lindo ~

Se acurruco más en el calor del otro y ronroneo complacido.

No podía creerlo Tsuna estaba aquí!!

En el Internado con ellos!!

Y tenía sus llamas de regreso!!

Sip, podía sentir como su energía se renovaba ante estos hechos, había sido una completa excusa de un hombre estas semanas puesto que su estúpido viejo no les había dejado ir a verlo ni a su oka-san, pero ahora que estaba aquí y podía acurrucarse en su cutness el mundo volvió a tener sentido y su nivel de tsuness volvió a llenarse.

Ahora podría aguantar el año.

Más por el hecho que podría recargarse cuando quisiera!!

Lástima que un golpe lo saco de su mundito feliz.

-Carajo Giotto no te adelantes para acaparar a MI tsuna!!

-Tu tsuna?- perdón que yo sepa soy el mayor por lo que tengo más derecho.

-Ja ya quisieras, YO soy su gemelo por lo que desde que estábamos en la panza de oka-san me pertenece.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

Continuamos de esa forma por unos minutos arrebatándonos a tsuna hasta que siento como alguien me golpea la cabeza y escucho como natsu se queja por lo que asumo que a el también.

-Dúo de idiotas quisieran contenerse un poco están por freírles la cabeza actuando tan fuera de carácter!!

Escuche como G me regañaba pero no entendía.

Levante la cabeza y mire alrededor notando las miradas atónitas de mis guardianes y los de natsu.

Cuando habían llegado?

-Ah hola chicos, que ocurre?

Dije relajado, note como natsu se paró a mi lado mirándolos curioso.

-No..no es solo….como decirlo..-intento decir algo asari solo para cortarse a mitad de la frase.

-Kufufufu es solo que no esperábamos que el apocalipsis llegara tan rápido vongolas.

-Eh a que te refieres mokuro- pregunto natsu.

-Mufufufu lo que mi primo intenta decir es que no creímos nunca ver a ustedes dos que siempre son como témpanos de hielo que apenas si sonriendo hablan actuar de esa forma.

-Oh.

Fue todo lo que pude decir, note como natsu formo una sonrisa semi triste semi melancólica. No se cómo sentirme al saber que mis guardianes pensaban que era frió, aunque debía darle la razón últimamente cada vez sonreía menos, incluso con ellos.

Pero nadie podía culparlo o a natsu por ser así. Ellos tenían que mantener su guardia en alto, estar vigilantes, controlados muchos deseaban utilizarlos, estaban pendientes acechando para devorarlos. Nadie podía reprocharles el ceder ante la presión de ser el pilar de todos, de sus guardianes, de su padre, la famiglia la academia es normal que su sonrisa se perdiera y sus emociones se escondieran, total ellas eran una debilidad.

Pensándolo bien es normal que natsu colapsara con la presión de todo ello, es extraño que él no lo hubiera hecho también.

Es más parece que por mucho tiempo estuvo al borde sin notarlo, si no fuera por las visitas de vez en cuando a tsuna manteniéndolo a tierra hace mucho hubiese caído.

Bendito su ángel.

Hablando de él.

-G devuélveme a tsunayoshi ahora- extendí mis brazos esperando que el me obedeciera, note que natsu izo lo mismo diciendo con los ojos no a mi.

-Y aquí van con otra pelea sin sentido!! Maldición!!- vio como g de repente paso de tener una expresión que quisiera matarnos a recordar algo- mm mocoso que paso de lo que te pedí que hicieras para la rubia idiota?

Vio como tsuna se tenso, y evadió la mirada.

-Oh oh-murmuro G no sabía de que hablaban pero si que tsuna ocultaba algo y no algo bueno.

-Tsunayoshi…..

-No es nada giotto-nii- su sol evadía su mirada sin duda ocultaba algo.

-1.

-Giotto- intento razonar G.

-2

-Nii-san..

-3…

-Teprepareyanatsu-niiunpastelperolosniñoslodestruyeroncuandomegolpeaban- soltó de golpe interrumpiéndome.

Oh no lo hicieron

Sin duda volvería a esa clase a terminar el trabajo.

Como se atrevieron esos infelices no solo a maltratar a su sol sino que también a destruir algo que había hecho especialmente para ellos.

Imperdonable.

La intención de matar llenaba el aula.

Imperdonable.

Las llamas cielo lo llenaron y a natsu.

Ronroneo complacido.

Tan cálido, más más

Que estaba haciendo antes?

No importaba.

Se acurruco en el calor.

-Nii-chan les are otro después asi que no te enfades.

-Mmm.

-Oh nunca creí ver el día que los vongolas se volvieran unos gatitos kufufufu.

No se molesto en negarlo, desde niños había aceptado el hecho porque aria lo que sea para ver feliz a su sol, y eso se parecía mucho al hecho de ser una mascota leal a su amo.

Su sol se sentó en el piso y llevo su cabeza y la de natsu a su regazo acariciando sus cabellos.

Ah paraíso~

-Etto señor…..

-Mokuro..Mokuro Dokuro guardián de la niebla de al parecer tu gemelo kufufufufu.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada y no me gusta que le hable así a mis nii-chans.

-Oh así que bunny tiene una columna vertebral eh? Interesante me gusta kufufufuf.

-Cállate mokuro antes que vuelvas a despertar a la bestias, bien todo el mundo preséntense ah tsuna y luego les aclarare la situación.

Ah G, siempre tan confiable, por esta vez dejaría todo en sus manos y solo se bañaría en los mimos de su sol~

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno yo soy Asari Ugetsu guardián de la lluvia de Giotto y este de aquí es Yamamoto Takeshi mi sobrino y guardián también de la lluvia de natsu un placer tsunayoshi-san.

Se presento un pelinegro con cabellos cortos en punta y piel canela, era alto con ojos negros, facciones masculinas y relajadas parecía de la edad de giotto, el otro era casi igual solo que más joven como de la edad de natsu y con ojos mieles.

-Yo tsuna.

-Un placer Yamamoto-san Ugetsu-sempai.

-Llamame solo Yamamoto o Takeshi Yamamoto-san me hace sentir como mi viejo.

-Yamamoto-kun entonces.

-Mufufufuf yo soy Demon Spade guardián de la niebla de Giotto y primo de mokuro , esa persona de ahí es su hermana gemela y mi adorable prima Nagi aunque prefiere llamarse Chrome ambos son los guardianes de la niebla de natsu.

Se presento un hombre peli azul verdoso con cabello parecido a un melón? Con ojos azules aunque era eso en uno de sus ojos un signo de picas?

Miro al otro y eran sin duda familiares pues se parecían solo que en vez de un peinado de melón tenia uno de piña y en sus ojos eran bi colores uno rojo y el otro azul aunque era eso un kanji en uno de ellos? Pero que pasaba con esa familia. Aunque debía admitir que a pesar de eso ellos eran apuestos

La chica era la más normal a pesar del peinado y el color violeta parecido a los de su hermano, tenía un parche en uno de sus ojos pero lejos de vérsele amenazador con su postura encorvada y tímida ademas de esa carita solo la asía ver adorable.

-Un placer demon-sempai, chrome-san.

-Kufufufu

-MI NOMBRE ES KNUCKLE Y ESTE ES MI PRIMO LEJANO RYOHEI SOMOS LOS GUARDIANES DEL SOL DE GIOTTO Y NATSU AL EXTREMO.!!

-UN PLACER SAWADA AL EXTREMO!!

Fue como se presentaron/gritaron y se quedo casi sordo, incluso tuvo que taparse los oído cosa que se gano un quejido de us hermanos por desatender sus namasteres.

Reanudo su labor rápidamente.

Ambos se parecían incluso tenían banditas en la nariz iguales!! Salvo que uno tenia cabello plateado y una cicatriz en la ceja y el otro cabello negro y ojos del mismo color donde el otro los tenia plateados. Oh también el hecho de las edades

-Un placer Knuckle-sempai y ryohei-san.

-LLÁMAME ONI-SAN!!- grito ryohei.

Oh no

-Hey el es nuestro ototo- dijeron a la vez giotto y natsu mientras me abrazaban de la cintura.

Sabia que esto pasaría.

Volvió a acariciarles instándolos a calmarse.

-PERO YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SER SU ONII-CHAN.

-NO PUEDES!!

-SIIIII

Por miedo a quedarse sin tímpanos intervino.

-Gio-nii, natsu-nii si me permiten llamarle onii-san les are un postre cada noche sin falta.

-Hecho.

Como esperaba aceptaron al instante.

-ESO ES EXTREMO SAWADA!!.

-Sin duda interesante como los tienes comiendo de tu mano bunny-chan.

-Tks cállense y continuemos. Como ya sabes soy G el guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha de la rubia idiota, ese de ahí es mi sobrino Gokudera Hayato que ocupa el mismo puesto para natsu.

El peliplata que se parecía a G san solo chasqueo la lengua molesto, y aparto la mirada al parecer no le agradaba.

Sonrió nervioso ante ello.

-Yare yare parece que me toca, ya me conoces soy el Gran Lampo-sama guardián del rayo de Giotto y este es mi hermanito lambo, espero más galletas como las de hace rato para la próxima.

Vio al pequeño con el afro negro y los cuernos de vaca, así como los enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban expectantes queriendo probar las galletas.

Al parecer tendría que cocinar mucho aquí, mejor hablaba con el tío kawahira sobre ello.

El aura oscura de sus hermanos regreso.

-Como es eso que el si pudo probar tus dulces y nosotros no?- dijo natsu-nii sin moverse desde donde lo abrasaba.

Lampo tembló de miedo y se escondió tras G que suspiro exasperado

-Jejejeje es que estaba conmigo cuando les hacia el pastel por lo que les ise algunas, tranquilos nii-chans a ustedes les are siempre los más grandes y ricos.

Sus hermanos fácilmente se calmaron de nuevo con ello.

Tenia que hacer algo con su actitud, una cosa era cuando solo venían de vez en cuando, pero no podía estar en la academia teniendo que desactivar la bomba que eran ellos por cada mínima cosa que asía.

Miro a los últimos que faltaban y noto que ya los conocía.

-Oh hola Hibari-san, elaude sempai.

-Mmm.

Hibari dijo mientras me miraba interrogante con los ojos- “comos sabes quien soy” decían.

-Soy de nanimori, ustedes son muy conocidos por ahí.

-Mmmmm

Ahora fue Elaude el que le cuestiono “es nuestro territorio, como esta” fue la pregunta tacita.

-Bien las personas se comportan porque saben que ustedes viene cada tanto a controlar y no desean tentar a la suerte.

-Pero aun asi te acosaban-murmuro malhumorado natsu.

-Mmmm parece que los herbívoros quieren revelarse tengo que ir a disciplinarlos.

-El abuso a los más débiles dentro de la institución no esta permitido, tengo que ir a arrestarlos

-Natsu-nii!! No es como piensas hibari-san, elaude-sempai!! Nanimori no esta siendo corrompida ni da de ello

Noto como hibari afilo los ojos “explicar”

-Hiee es solo que hasta hace poco era un sin llamas, por lo que técnicamente no era un abuso pues no se puede considerar tal si desde un principio yo no tenia valor.

Giotto y natsu se tensaron.

Maldición hecho más leña al fuego.

Pensó en una forma de arreglarlo cuando sintió como alguien lo alzaba y escucho el Puff hecho por las cabezas de sus hermanos al tocar el piso.

-Oh bunny-chan se hace cada vez más interesante, bueno si a nadie le interesa que te pase creo que yo y demon podemos adoptarte serias una muy buena mascota.

-Mufufufufu bien pensado querido primo, es más tenemos dos ricas zanahorias para que comas pero no puede morderlas solo chuparlas mufufufufu

Volvio a sentir el aura oscura de sus hermanos esta vez aumentada por mil.

Y acepto su destino.

Otra guerra llena de caos se desato

.

.

.

.

Bueno…..

No estaba seguro de lo que sucedió

Oh como término aquí.

Miro la habitación llena de animales reales y de peluche con interés.

Aunque no se quejaba este lugar era muy bonito.

Acaricio al canario, águila y puerco espín que se encontraban acurrucados contra él.

Sip le gustaba este lugar.

-Herbívoro.

Oh cierto había sido traído aquí por los hermanos hibari.

Rayos.

-Hiiieee Si..si hiba..hibari-sempai.

Saco sus tonfas.

-No tartamudees o te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Ni gritos o te arresto- señalo su hermano con unas esposas.

Una gotita resbalo por su frete, los hermanos sí que se parecían.

Asintió temeroso, el canario le picoteo la mejilla, para acariciarse contra él.

Se olvido momentáneamente de los depredadores que lo amenazaban para concentrarse en esa linda bola de plumas..

Tan suave.

Tan lindo.

Escucho el sonido de dos cámaras.

Miro a los hermanos pero no tenían nada

Se encogió de hombros y se puso a jugar con el puerco espín.

Oh lo intento, pero de repente dos cabezas se pusieron en sus piernas.

-Hibari-san, elaude-sempai?

-Mmmm

-Que hacen?-sintió como sus mejillas ardían a más no poder, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento empezaría a salir vapor de sus orejas.

-Cállate, si nos despiertas kamikorosu

-Usted velara nuestra siesta, si alguien nos interrumpe serás arrestado.

Se estremeció de miedo

A sus huéspedes parece que no les agrado eso, puesto que una intenciones acecinas escapaban de ellos.

Mierda, mierda, mierda seria mordida hasta la muerte.

Piensa tsuna, piensa

Entonces recordó algo que solía hacerles a sus hermanos cuando no podían dormir.

Funcionaria?

Sintió como los hermanos se removían para quitar sus armas y decidió arriesgarse.

Total no tenía nada que perder de todas formas si se quedaba quiete seria mordido hasta la muerte.

Esa al menos era una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Acaricio la cabeza de ambos soltando leves llamas para calmarlos.

Los otros dos se tensaron momentáneamente y luego se relajaron cerrando los ojos y durmiendo.

Bueno parece que funciono, y logro salvarse por esta vez.

Eh increíblemente el cabello de los hermanos hibari era muy suave y liso, le gustaba acariciarlos.

Le recordaba a unos animales suavecitos y peludos.

Salvo que estos eran unos extremadamente peligrosos y sanguinarios.

En exceso.

Aunque sentía que se olvidaba de algo.

Algo importante.

Se encogió nuevamente de hombros si fuera tan importante lo recordaría.

\--------------------------------------En otra parte-------------------------------------

Push, crack.

Sonidos de explosiones, gritos y demás abundaban por doquier.

-ELAUDE/HIBARI DEVUÉLVANME A TSUNA!!- gritaban un dúo de idiotas mientras destruían todo a su paso.

-Carajo giotto, natsu cálmense!!!- gritaba una cabellera roja mientras los perseguía acompañado de los otros intentando contener los destrozos


	10. Unión sagrada

Mmmmm

Me desperté para luego estirarme lentamente, o lo intente pero un peso en mis piernas me lo impidió, baje la cabeza para ver lo que era solo para notar dos cabezas descansando en ellas.

Procesando……..20%…………30%…………50%…………………...80%……………………Carga completada

Cierto los hermanos hibari lo habían secuestrado y usado de almohada, aunque no recuerda en qué momento también se había quedado dormido.

Miro a la ventana, al parecer ya estaba atardeciendo.

Genial se perdió su primer día de clases, aunque técnicamente sus hermanos la habían destruido.

Podía sentir una migraña formándose.

Respiro profundamente y volvió a acariciar los cabellos de los hermanos para intentar calmarse, si antes no lo habían matado no creía que lo hicieran ahora.

Verdad?

Como no tenía nada que hacer puesto que no era un suicida para despertarlos decidió estudiar sus rasgos para distraerse.

Tenía que admitir que eran apuestos, con sus facciones lisas, esos cabellos lacios y las pestañas largas.

Aunque había algo en sus caras que se le asía familiar

Y mucho.

La silueta de un niño con una trenza negra larga afloro en su mente.

Sera…..

-Herbívoro deja de mirarnos o kamikorosu.

-Hieeee hibari-san gomenasai!!

-Por interrumpir mi siesta y contaminación sonora serás arrestado.

-Elaude-sempai!!

Ambos habían sacado sus armas y estaban por atacarme cuando un monito intervino.

Seguido por el canarito que hace rato estaba acariciando el cual empezó a hablar.

Con una voz muy chillona para el caso.

-El carnívoro regreso, el carnívoro regreso.

Espera era ese el canarito hablando?

Desde cuando los canarios hablaban?

-Mmmm

-Carnívoro en problemas, carnívoro problemas.

-Situación.

-Recaída, recaída

-Mmmmm

Hibari y elaude se miraron para guardar sus armas y pararse.

-Elaude-sempai, hibari-san?- pregunte temeroso.

Ellos solo me miraron contemplativos hasta que hibari hablo.

-Pequeño animal tú puedes ser útil iras con nosotros.

-Hibird

Con esa simple orden de elaude hibird empezó a volar asía alguna parte seguido del monito, elaude-sempai, hibari-san y yo puesto no me atrevería a desafiarlos como para no seguirles cuando claramente me ordenaron que lo hiciera.

No, eso sería pedir su muerte.

Y él quería seguir vivo muchas gracias

Pero mientras avanzaba por los pasillos una llama de la tormenta muy conocida izo acto de presencia.

No podía ser…

O si?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus venas ardían.

Sus llamas gritaban para que las dejara libres para que destruyeran todo.

No, no estaba perdiendo el control.

Bueno si y a la vez no.

Confuso pero era así.

Mando a volar otro maniquí de entrenamiento, sus músculos se tensaron.

No eran suficiente.

Miro los arboles del bosquecito tras suyo.

Perfecto.

Desde que perdieron completamente la conexión con su cielo sus llamas habían estado rugiendo indignadas exigiendo reclamando por ella, extrañamente no querían destruirlo a él como antes.

Pero si a todo lo demás.

Le costaba tanto retener la furia y naturaleza destructiva de sus llamas que prácticamente le repercutía físicamente.

Más de una vez había intentado tan duro contenerse que terminaba desmayado por fiebre o otras como en este caso que solo destruía todo hasta colapsar de agotamiento.

Pero nada era suficiente cada vez se volvían más impacientes, recamaban por lo suyo y deseaban sangre no importara de quien como compensación.

Aunque a veces se preguntaba si era su naturaleza la que lo deseaba o él mismo que solo quería destruir todo en su ira.

Otro árbol quemado, otra explosión, patada, golpe, astillas volando.

No lo sabía, pero si estaba seguro de una cosa.

No aguantaría mucho más.

Ni él ni los otros, puesto que todos estaban en el mismo barco en esto.

Un barco que se hundía a velocidad increíble

Su cielo se había ido, se les había sido arrebatado quizás para siempre.

Fueron unos idiotas al confiar en él.

Llamas estallaron por doquier.

Les mintió, ese viejo les mintió.

El césped era ceniza, sus puños sangraban de la fuerza en que los apretaba.

Él nos dijo que cuando la conexión se cortara por completo el vendría en el siguiente siclo escolar. Nos lo prometió pero fueron solo palabras, buscaron en cada aula, limpiaron el campus pero nada.

Su ángel no había venido.

Sus llamas lloraron en angustia.

Y si algo le había pasado?

Y si era demasiado tarde?

Y si lo capturaron y vendieron?

Y si estaba muerto?

Mil escenarios macabros pasaron por su mente.

Ya no está, ya no está, nuestra luz ya no está, el mundo nos la arrebato, la extinguieron, ellos se la llevaron, la comieron, ellos son los culpables, contaminaron un alma tan pura.

Venganza.

Tienen que pagar por habérnoslo quitado

Nuestra casa.

Nuestro cielo

Destruye.

Destruye

Destruye

Que no quede nada.

La oscuridad lo tragaba.

¿Por qué seguir luchando? ¿Por qué no ceder?

Ellos se lo quitaron, tenían que pagar.

Pero unos brazos lo acunaron contra su pecho y el calor lo envolvió.

Uno muy familiar.

-Jejejejeje parece que estamos en un dejavu onii-san

Esa voz, había madurado un poco, pero tenía aun esa suavidad tan cantarina como las campanas.

Envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de él y se inclino enterrando su rostro en esos rebeldes cabellos tirándose a llorar.

Estaba aquí, realmente estaba aquí.

Su cielo, estaba en sus brazos consolándolo, lavándolo en su afecto.

Su llama estaba tal como la recordaba pura, amable, benevolente dispuesta a aceptarlo sin dudar y a consolarlo.

Su ángel estaba bien, no había sido contaminado por el mundo, los dioses habían escuchado sus plegarias y lo protegieron.

-Onii-san estas bien? Te volvió a doler porque se rompió la conexión? Perdón perdón es que…es que el tio kawahira……..es decir chekerface dijo que yo..que yo era un estorbo para ustedes..y ..y..y que si no la rompía sufrirían y yo..y yo gomenasai.

Se rió mientras se calmaba un poco y restregó su cara en esa maraña de cabellos castaños inhalando su dulce aroma.

-No te disculpes no es tu culpa, es mía por dejar que mis emociones me dominaran. Y escucha bien, ignora cualquier cosa que ese viejo te diga, no hay forma ni hoy ni en un millón de años de que seas un estorbo para nosotros.

-Pe..pero yo..yo los retenía…por..por mi egoísmo no tienes un cielo y sufrías.. y perdón en verdad soy dame-tsuna ni siquiera pude ayudarlos en forma.

Noto como su camisa se empapaba y gruño apretándolo con fuerza

-Nada de peros. Escucha y escucha bien desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos yo declare que tú y solamente tú serias mi único cielo, así que no quiero volver a escuchar cualquier forma de insulto hacia ti mismo nunca más porque es algo que me daña como tu guardián.

-Pe..pero.

-Pero nada, incluso si me rechazas no aceptare otro cielo y te seguiré, si no deseas que sea tu seguidor, ni deseas tener contacto alguno conmigo velare por ti desde las sombras sin tener ningún contacto directo pero nunca, nunca más te quitare de mi vista de nuevo.

Las lágrimas en mi ropa aumentaron.

Po.por..hic..porque hic…llegar hasta esos ex..extremos hic por alguien como yo.

Dijo entre hipos mi angelito, mostrándome que esa pureza e ingenuidad seguían ahí.

Tantas personas que no dudarían en aceptar, que deseaban tenerlo como su tormenta, utilizar su poder y familia para sí mismos y este pequeño querubín lo rechazaba y dudaba por no creerse digno, él que si lo era.

-Porque tú eres una luz pura en un mundo podrido, eres aquel que no dudo en salvar a unos extraños a pesar de que el precio de ello allá sido perderlo todo en su vida estatus, familia y futuro.

Ante lo dicho lo sintió temblar de miedo

-Co..como?

-Ja. Enserio creías que no lo notaríamos? Después que chekerface nos había dicho lo de las llamas rápidamente adivinamos que la tristeza que a veces te embargaba era por intimidación, cuando vimos a tus hermanos notamos el obvio parentesco y supimos que fueron separados justamente porque no podías activarlas por nuestra culpa, si seguías así seguro también solo hubieses podido alcanzar trabajos mediocres todo porque obstinadamente te negabas a soltarnos.

-Pe..pero si lo asía sufrirían de nuevo…y él no tenía porque contaros eso.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo incluso ahora piensas así, pequeño no tienes idea de la joya que sos, tus llamas, tu corazón todo tu es algo tan precioso, tan puro que muchos serán atraídos y otros desearan destruirlo. En mi caso es la primera, desde que sentí la pureza de tu corazón reflejada en tu llama hice un voto de lealtad y todos estos años en los cuales te volviste mi apoyo solo solidificaron esa determinación.

-Yo..yo…yo no..no..no soy tan grandioso..soy dame..y ..y..

Me enoje, que había pasado para que su angelito fuera tan temeroso e inseguro?

Lo libere para mirarlo con ojos serios.

-Que te dije no vuelvas a insultarte, tu eres perfecto tal cual eres y el que diga lo contrario será quemado por mí, es más para mostrarte mi seriedad.

Me arrodille en el piso y forme el círculo de unión con mis llamas.

-Yo Fon Cheng Hibari usuario de la llama de tormenta, ex miembro de las triadas y uno de sus cuatro dragones celestiales actualmente conocido como un arcobaeno siendo de los 7 más fuertes del internado Trinisette y del mundo juro deshacerme de todos mis títulos y mi pasado mismo si mi cielo así lo desea, seré su escudo y su espada si es que el me acepta, me convertiré en la tormenta que siempre se encuentre en el centro de la batalla despejando el camino para mi cielo e incluso dejaría mi vida ahí para asegurar que el siga respirando. Desde hoy entrego mi vida en sus manos

Mire a mi ángel que me miraba anonadado, pero reacciono al ver la convicción y suplica en mi mirada.

-Yo..yo Tsunayoshi Sawada usuario de la llama del cielo, a pesar de no poseer familias o estatus estoy dispuesto a aceptar a Fon Cheng Hibari como mi guardián de la tormenta, juro actuar como el cielo con los brazos siempre abiertos para recibirlo, despejar todos los males que lo atormenten y volverme su eterno apoyo en los momentos de necesidad. Desde hoy tenemos el sagrado vínculo de cielo y tormenta en el cual nadie salvo nosotros podremos intervenir

Normalmente para sellar el pacto el guardián debía besar una parte de su cielo para cerrar qué tipo de vinculo tenían entre sí.

1° Mano= lealtad, respeto y confianza.

2° Frente= Fraternal, unión de hermandad.

3° Labios= un vinculo sumamente estrecho y poderoso, para personas extremadamente cercanas u amantes

No solo el poder variaba dependiendo de cual elegían sino que también era más difícil de romperse, por eso a pesar de que el tercero era el que otorgaba más poder rara vez se usaba puesto que si se rompía el dolor para ellos sería tan poderoso que hasta podría causar la muerte.

En mi caso era obvia la elección

Con una sonrisa traviesa estire su mano la cual tuve todo el tiempo sujeta para estampar mis labios con los suyos.

Mmmm suaves y dulces como se esperaba.

Lástima que se separo de inmediato completamente rojo.

Estaba seguro que eso que veía salir de sus orejas era vapor.

Qué lindo

-Fo..Fon-san!!

Iba a decir algo pero sus llamas y las de tsuna salieron uniéndose entre sí para formar dos chupetes.

Oh se olvido que cuando no usan un objeto para sellar el pacto las llamas son las que formaban uno que los representara y a su vinculo

Ja así que el objeto de su unión era un chupete que coincidencia o ironía.

Lo agarro y podía sentir el nuevo vínculo fortalecerse.

Era tan fuerte, tan embriagante e intoxicanté.

Chekerface tenía razón un vinculo real era mil veces mejor que uno falso.

Era como si antes tsuna les hubiese estado transmitiendo su calor a través de una puerta de plástico o tejido grueso, podían sentir solo una parte de todo lo que él sentía pero ahora, ahora era como si su alma lo abrazara por completo y le hablara al oído.

Era simplemente increíble

Casi se cayó de lo borracho que lo dejo.

Como será que reaccionarían los otros ante esto?

Los otros..espera….si él reacciono así al pensar que su ángel murió, como habrán reaccionado los otros?

Unas explosiones y sonidos de batalla lo confirmaron.

Miro a tsuna pero este estaba parado con la mirada perdida sin duda completamente absorto en el nuevo vínculo.

Sonrió divertido, pero no era el momento.

-tsuna.

-Mmmmm

No funcionaba, tendría que cargarlo hasta ellos.

-Por romper las normas de la institución kamikorosu

-Por infligir las reglas serás arrestado

Dijeron dos voces que conocía muy bien a su espalda.

el romper alguna norma? Cuando? Será por los destrozos? No, en caso de necesidad por descontrol se permitía.

Espera…..tsuna era nuevo, ósea que aun no fue etiquetado por lo que estaba prohibido formar vínculos.

Oh se había olvidado.

Esquivo los golpes que le arrojaron y escucho más explosiones y sonidos de batallas.

Bueno sin duda es un interesante primer día


	11. caos

Bueno esto era muy muy diferente a lo que experimento antes.

Este nuevo enlace era tan fuerte.

Es como si el corazón de fon se hubiese materializado en forma de llamas y estuviera junto al suyo latiendo en sincronía y hablando entre sí.

Abrazándose cada tanto, intercambiando secretos.

Aunque sentía que algo le molestaba.

Que será?

Siente como ellas de repente rugen como mostrando su superioridad.

Pero no para él.

Entonces para quién?

Escucha un choque y parpadea aturdido, lo busque con la mirada viéndolo fulminar con la suya a los hermanos hibari que están con las armas afuera.

-Elaude, kyoya por mucho que ustedes sean fuertes tienen que saber mejor que desafiarme y este no es momento para estar jugando, si vuelven a atacar no me contendré.

Sintió como sus llamas vuelven a rugir mostrando su poder, vio como le rodearon en forma una advertencia silenciosa para los otros.

Hasta creyó ver sus ojos brillar y un dragón surgir detrás suyo, pero era solo su imaginación

Verdad?

Ellos lo fulminaron con la mirada

Hieee

Que le pasaba a Fon-san!! Sé que era fuerte pero ellos eran hibari-san y elaude-sempai!!

Lo matarían!!

Pero para su asombro los otros solo guardaron sus armas y le fulminaron con la mirada.

-Carnívoro explicar.

-Desde hace diez años el es prácticamente mi cielo solo finalízanos el vinculo- se encogió de hombros pero luego se acerco a mí para alzarme estilo princesa.

Podía sentir como mi cara se calentaba de nuevo

A este paso tendría un sonrojo eterno.

Noto como sonrió para luego mirar con seriedad a los otros.

-Y creo que es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha antes que ellos acaben con todo.

-Ellos?

Pregunte extrañado en eso escucho una explosión.

-Digamos que al no encontrarte hoy como nos lo prometieron asumimos lo peor

-Eh?

-Creímos que estabas muerto.

-Eh muerto? Quienes?

-Los otros arcobaenos.

Vio como en un segundó los ojos de hibari-san y elaude-sempai se agrandaron ligeramente para luego lanzarse asía donde venían las explosiones.

Fon los siguió conmigo en brazos

-Eh que paso? Que ocurre.

-Si su cielo se le es arrebatado a un elemento estos pueden ser consumidos por su ira para luego destruir todo, yo casi estaba por ir a hacer justamente eso cuando vos llegaste a detenerme, pero los otros aun piensan que estás muerto.

\- Espera su cielo? Pero si yo no...Espera, espera son ellos..?

-Si nos encontramos acá hace unos años y actualmente nos conocen como arcobaenos.

-Eh enserio? Están todos bien? Son ellos….

-tranquilo se que tienes muchas preguntas y ellos así como yo te las contestaremos después de evitar quedarnos sin internado.

-jejeeje no creo que sea para tanto.

Fon me miro condescendiente.

-No tienes idea.

El patio del campus estaba hecho un caos.

Árboles caídos, agujeros en la tierra, incluso algunas partes de las paredes de la fachada del colegio habían sido afectadas.

Explosiones, disparos y mucho polvo era lo que abundaban.

Los alumnos hace mucho habían sido evacuados.

La batalla era entre los presidentes de secundaria y bachiller contra los arcobaenos.

-&%$# Reborn porque lo hacen!!-grito cierto pelirrojo/rosa con un tatuaje.

-Solo ríndanse entréguennos a luce, chekerface y mueran- dijo como si nada esquivando flechas y dinamitas.

-Pero porque!!

-Porque merecen la muerte, este mundo merece ser destruido, todo, todo tiene que volverse un caos, merecen sufrir la devastación que estamos sintiendo nosotros.

-G para, están fuera de sí- intervino Giotto frio, sus ojos dorados se estrecharon analizando la situación.

No era bueno, Asari, Yamamoto, lampo y lambo apenas podían contener los ataque que iban dirigido al colegio por parte de skull y verde.

Gokudera y G tenían las manos llenas con reborn y por sus heridas no durarían mucho más.

Mokuro, demon y chrome asían lo posible para contener a Mammon en esa prisión ilusoria pero si la palidez y el sudor que los cubría era indicador de algo estaban por llegar a su límite.

Ryohei y kruckle estaban casi irreconocibles de las magulladuras y sangre por contener a colonello.

Porque tenía que ser un exmiembro de las fuerzas especiales COMSUBIN?

Miro a natsu que estaba a su lado evaluándolo todo junto a él.

-Ve a apoyar a ryohei y kruckle.

Asintió sin protestar y marcho con rapidez.

El cuerpo inconsciente y ensangrentado de gokudera callo a sus pies.

Maldición!!

Con rapidez ocupo su lugar contra reborn, evitando que este acabara con G

Solo podía agradecer que Fon no estuviera con ellos en este ataque, no podrían con otro más.

Evito una patada, solo para que esta retornara estrellando su cara contra el piso.

Soltó una serie de improperios en su cabeza y se levanto con rapidez esquivando una bala.

Quería llamar a su nube para que los ayudara pero viendo la sed de matar de todos era mejor que se quedara donde estaba con tsuna.

Puede que antes hubiese querido matar a esas estúpidas alondras por robarse a su hermanito pero ahora lo agradecía.

Con ellos estaría seguro.

Serian capases de protegerlo adecuadamente.

Escucho una explosión más fuerte, miro hacia atrás notando que verde y skull habían destruido por completo la entrada con un ejército de robots, los guardianes de la lluvia y del rayo inconscientes en el piso

Cuando?

Escucho la maldición de G y su hiper intuición sonó en alarma, apenas y esquivo la bala que venía directo hacia él.

Donde estaban los refuerzos!! Ya no durarían!!

Pero no podía ni esquivar ni bloquear la mano recubierta de llamas sol que venia asía su rostro.

Pero esta fue interceptada por unas tonfas.

El rubio no sabía si estar agradecido o enfadado.

Habían dejado solo a tsuna!!

Su intuición le dijo que mirara hacia otra dirección.

Siguió la orden notando una mata de cabellos marrones viniendo a gran velocidad.

Hirvió de ira no lo habían dejado solo.

Habían hecho algo mucho peor, lo trajeron hasta aquí!!

-Elaude como te..

-Omnívoro silencio, el pequeño animal es necesario.

Intervino el Hibari mayor mientras esquivaba ataques de reborn y los devolvía junto a su hermano.

Fon había llegado al centro del campo,

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese momento

1- activo sus llamas con toda su fuerza formando un enorme dragón para atraer la atención de todos

2- Mammon había alfin roto su prisión temporal.

3- Colonello había terminado de cargar un disparo especial y natsu su x-bunner.

Pero la acción del primero causo que los otros se detuvieran, todo el campo se quedo en silencio.

-Está vivo- exhalo reborn en un susurro

La incredulidad lo abordo en un segundo al verlo en los brazos de fon, pero el sabe

sabe que el chino no se prestaría para una ilusión con el fin de tranquilizarlos.

Ahora registra que durante su locura por sed de venganza él no se había presentado, ahora sabia la razón, lo había encontrado.

Encontró a su cielo.

Estaba vivo, y bien.

Guardo su arma lentamente y se dirigió hipnotizado hacia donde estaba.

Ya no había necesidad de luchar, de teñir la tierra con el color de la sangre.

Siempre y cuando ese bondadoso cielo que se había ganado su respeto y aprobación con los años siguiera respirando la bestia en su interior estaría calmada.

Pero su calma era temporal.

Pues ella al fin tenía en su garras aquello que había anhelado por años y aquellos que a partir de ahora desearan su mal probarían su ira en todo su esplendor.

Oh si

Un animal con algo que proteger era de temer

Y el no era un animal, era algo mucho pero un monstro y no dudaría en destruir el mundo de ser necesario

Todo por su bien.

La lluvia también se dirigía hacia ahí.

Por capricho había levantado la vista hacia la explosión causada por fon antes de lanzar su ataque y acabar con su oponente.

Pero entonces vio a quien tenía en brazos.

Esos carnosos labios, esa maraña de pelos castaños y carita de querubín.

Era su ángel

Estaba bien, a salvo en los brazos del chino.

Toda la ira y dolor que hace un momento lo embriagaban desapareciendo sustituidas por el más puro alivio.

Ya no había necesidad de luchar, cánselo su ataque.

Vagamente noto que Natsu también lo había hecho y miraba asía su ángel con shock, preocupación y leve ira.

Ahora que lo pensaba ellos eran gemelos.

Se encogió de hombros no importaba.

Con pasos rápidos y decididos fue hacia su angelito.

Moría de ganas de estrujarlo entre sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir.

Había estado esperando años por esto!!

Alfin podría protegerlo en forma

Skull rebosaba de felicidad.

En menos de un segundo cánselo sus llamas y la mayoría de los robots y armas habían desaparecido.

Ya no había necesidad de nada.

Su lacayo, su cielo estaba vivito y coleando ahí frente a él.

Alfin podría jugar y divertirse con el cómo tanto había ansiado.

Tendría a alguien aparte de fon que lo defendiera de los abusos de los otros!!

Y lo más importante podría volver a sumergirse en ese agradable calor, acurrucarse en él y protegerlo.

Lagrimas salían de el mientras corría hacia el

No habían fallado.

Su cielo estaba vivo.

Bueno este había sido un escenario no previsto pero bien recibido.

Verde estaba feliz.

Al parecer su cielo no estaba muerto.

La felicidad y tranquilidad lo golpearon con fuerza, quitando ese sentimiento opresivo de angustia, ira y devastación que antes lo embargaban.

No era normal que alguien le importara lo suficiente para preocuparse tanto, miro los destrozos que había causado o para perder tanto la cabeza lo suficiente como para causar esto.

Pero de nuevo este era su cielo, ese niño interesante que había irrumpido en su laboratorio, dejado un chupete y llamando su atención.

Aquel que en su cabeza había comenzado como un futuro conejillo de indias solo para con el tiempo convertirse en algo más

El mismo que por años aliviaba sus frustraciones con leves caricias atravez del chupete, que a pesar de toda lógica había sellado prácticamente sus llamas por el bienestar de unos extraños.

Si, si era por este niño nada tenía lógica, ni su actuar y al parecer el de sus compañeros.

Pero estaba bien con eso.

Porque era él el causante.

Con paso lento en comparación su compañero que iba corriendo entre lágrimas se dirigió hacia su cielo.

Si ahora todo estaría bien.

Mammon pauso sus ilusiones a medio formar mirando en shock hacia fon.

Oh más precisamente lo que tenía en sus brazos.

Las voces en su cabeza que la habían estado volviendo loca clamando por venganza se callaron.

En vez de eso sentía sus llamas burbujear ansiosas.

El niño estaba ahí

Vivo

Bien.

Ella no había perdido su refugio.

Su salvador había vuelto, como prometieron, su casa estaba ahí frente a ella.

En un segundo desapareció y se materializo junto al brumette arrebatándolo de los brazos del chino.

Escucho su gritillo de indignación.

Pero no le importaba.

Rápidamente le acaricio con sus llamas incitándolo a que le devolviera el toque.

Estos meses sin su presencia casi la enloqueció.

Sopeso momentariamente la idea de conseguir otra persona pero rápidamente la desecho.

Las voces y sus llamas casi se habían vuelto locas de indignación, aparte a ella misma por mucho que odie admitirlo le asqueaba la idea de que otro se volviera su cielo oficial.

Por eso añadió muchos ceros a su deuda.

Quien se creía por retrasarse tanto?

Para privarla de sus caricias y consuelos?

Acaso ya no sabía por todos estos años de unión lo delicada que era en verdad ella?

Por eso cuando no lo encontraron hoy y creyó que lo perdió dejo de luchar con las voces, se entrego a su locura y destruyo todo. Este mundo le había quitado su casa y ahora les arrastraría al infierno en que la condenaron a vivir sin el

Sintió sus llama envolverla quitándole todos sus dolores, aliviándola, borrando el recuerdo de esos meses de tortura y respiro feliz.

Si, este era el refugio que recordaba.

Ya todo estaba bien

 

-Maldita bolsa de dinero entrégame a tsuna.

-Reborn ni lo pienses yo primero kora!!

Ambos empezaron a restregar sus cabezas entre sí enojados.

-Waaaaa lakey estas vivo!!- lloraba skull mientras se tiraba a agarrarse de su cintura.

-Oh tsunayoshi-kun veo que estas bien.

-Apártense todos o les duplicare su cuenta.

-Mammon-chan, skull-kun creo que deberían devolverme a Tsuna ahora que vieron que ya está bien.

-Cierto Fon porque estabas con dame-tsuna?

-Reborn tiene razón kora, hiciste trampa bastardo astuto!!

-No se a que te refieres- dijo inocente el chino pero con una sonrisa astuta.

En eso llega una rubia encolerizada, arrastrando a su tormenta seguido del gemelo del castañito atrapado.

-Se puede saber que &%$# está pasando aquí?

Giotto lo dejo caer al piso.

-G cuida tu leguaje frente a tsuna!!

-&%$#”&%$#

Lo piso y se acerco con una sonrisa oscura.

-Ahora si fueran tan amables de entregarme a mi hermanito y explicarnos la situación.

-Mmmmm no diré ni are nada a menos que me paguen- dijo la niebla apretándolo con más fuerza.

-Dame-giotto quien te crees que eres para ordenarle al hitman más grande del mundo que hacer? Quieres que te vuelva a enseñar una lección?

-El gran skull-sama no quiere separarse aun de su lacayo waaaa.

-cállate y suéltalo kora que lo estas empapando kora- colonello lo patea lejos del blumette

-Waaa tsunayoshi colonello-sempai me está intimidando.

El moreno lo vio con una gotita resbalando de la sien.

Si que eran enérgicos.

Pero estaba feliz que todos se vieran tan fuertes y bien.

Natsu arto de todo, le arrebato a su gemelo de los brazos de la niebla y reposo su mentón en el hombro de su gemelo sonriéndole burlón

la niebla que gruño indignada

Como se atrevía!!

-Tsuna sabes qué pasa?, nos puedes explicar?.

Dijo Giotto conteniendo las ganas de arrancarlo de los brazos de natsu, lo primero era saber que ocurría.

Vio como natsu acariciaba su cara contra los cabellos de tsuna ronroneando contenido y se le crispo la ceja.

Auto control, auto control, él era el presidente tenía sus responsabilidades.

-Etto, etto nii-san- dijo nervioso el moreno no sabía dónde empezar.

-Si me permites tsunayoshi yo lo haré, lo que sucedió Giotto-kun es que nos prometieron que tsuna vendría hoy a la institución, al no encontrarlo asumimos lo peor creyéndolo muerto y perdimos el control.

-Bueno eso me causa tres preguntas dependiendo de su respuesta decidiré el castigo.

1°Como se supone que ustedes conocían a mi lindo ototo.

2° Porque es que sabían que vendría hoy cuando ni siquiera natsu y yo lo sabíamos.

Y 3° Porque asumieron que murió y les afecto tanto.

-Oh al parecer tsunayoshi no les dijo nada.

Giotto miro a tsuna decepcionado, su hermanito bebe les guardaba secretos?

Esto izo encogerse al menor.

Odiaba decepcionar a su hermano.

-Hace diez años tsuna nos salvo a todos nosotros cuando estábamos por colapsar, desde entonces tuvimos una especie de vinculo provisional mantenido por un chupete especial, esa fue la causa deque no pudiera activar sus llamas.

-Tsuna!!- regaño Giotto no podía creer que su hermanito haya hecho eso a sus espaldas, mira que ayudar a estraños sacrificándose a si mismo!!

Y si ellos le hubiesen asesinado atacado cuando se recuperaron!!

Y si hubiesen decidido que un cielo joven podía ser útil y lo secuestraban?

-Pero este habiasido roto hace unos meses por chekerface y luce, ellos nos prometieron que a cambio el vendría a la academia este semestre pero a la vez nos advirtieron que si él no venia es porque fue asesinado.

-Que por quien? porque? que pasa.

-Luego te explicaremos a más detalle, a pesar que no teníamos un pacto adecuado mucho tiempo estuvimos relacionándonos de forma especial por lo que en nuestros corazones él era nuestro cielo, la reacción al creerlo muerto es comprensible.

-Muy bien, muy lindo todo fon pero aun no nos explicaste porque mierda tu si estabas con tsuna, y ahora que lo pienso porque tus llamas se sienten raras?

-Oh lo notaste- la sonrisa de fon se volvió burlona y lo vio con ojos frios sacando un chupete- es que hice un pacto con tsuna ahora soy oficialmente su tormenta.

La intención asesina lleno el ambiente.

-Tu maldito astuto….

Natsu había despegado su cara del hombro de tsuna donde había estado descansando y volteo la cara del blumette hacia él.

-Tsuna que tipo.

-Eh.

-Qué tipo de pacto hicieron.

Al comprender la indirecta el castañito se volvió completamente rojo.

-Tsuna….

-………………..

-Tsunayoshi Sawada

Susurro la respuesta tan bajito que nadie debió haberla escuchado, pero lastimosamente para el menor la oreja de natsu estaba prácticamente con la oreja en su boca.

Su flequillo ensombreció sus ojos y llamas estallaron en sus manos, el piso bajo el se congelo.

-COMO TE ATREVEZ A ROBAR LA VIRGINIDAD DE LOS LABIOS DE MI OTOTO!!


	12. Marcando territorio

Armas no tardaron en aparecer.

 **-Algunas ultimas palabras Fon/ escoria** \- dijeron giotto y reborn preparando sus ataques.

Fon los veía divertido.

Tsuna cansado.

Nadie noto al acróbata que se acerco sigilosamente a tsuna.

-Waaaa Tsuna no es justo yo también quiero un pacto contigo!! Como mi lacayo debía ser el primero, pero te perdonare si lo hacemos ahora

Activo el circulo.

Esto atrajo la atención de todos y el blanco para el ataque cambio.

Como se atrevía ese sinvergüenza a aprovecharse de la situación de esa forma. Y como no se les ocurrió a ellos? Pensaron los otros arcobalenos.

Giotto y natsu solo pensaban que las alimañas alrededor de su hermano cada vez aumentaban más y que debían apresurarse en exterminarlas.

G solo quería llamar a alguien que atendiera a los heridos eh irse a su a tomar una siesta, de ser posible que durara un año.

Los hermanos hibari hace mucho habían desaparecido.

Y tsuna solo pensaba viendo a skull y la intención de matar que iba dirigida a el

¿Donde se había quedado su feliz nuevo comienzo?

Antes que cualquiera pudiera atacar o skull dijera una sola palabra fueron detenidos por una llama niebla que destruyo el circulo como si nada.

El sonido de aplausos por parte de dos personas es lo único que se escucho.

Voltearon hacía la dirección donde venia solo para ver a las dos mayores figuras dentro de la institución.

-Luce-neechan!!- grito el morenito mientras corría a abrazar a la nombrada.

-Oh tsunayoshi querido se nota que has crecido bastante.

-Sip 10 años no pasan en vano luce-nee.

-Aunque veo que sigues siendo tan adorable como siempre- le estrujo las mejillas.

-Hey viejo chekerface porque me detienes!!- se quejo skull solo para ser mandado a volar por una patada de Reborn y colonello.

-Lacey que se supone que estabas haciendo.

-Si kora

-Niños, niños todos cálmense y vallamos adentro que tuvimos que retrasar la ceremonia de bienvenida por esto. Luego les daré sus respectivos castigos a todos~

-Castigos?- dijeron todos en sincronía como si no hubiesen hecho nada, a pesar que no hace poco destruyeron prácticamente la institución.

-Sip o creyeron que saldrían de esta impunes, ustedes- señalo a los arcobalenos menos fon- destruyeron el colegio, ustedes- señalo a Giotto y natsu- acabaron con toda la clase 1-A, ellos- señalo a los guardianes caídos en batalla- algunos ayudaron en la aniquilación de la clase y otros participaron en la lucha a primera hora.

-Bueno esto no tiene que ver con tsuna y conmigo así que si nos permiten- intento escapar el chino.

-Oh usted también pequeña tormenta, no creas que te salvaste, esta prohibido establecer un pacto hasta la asamblea del viernes para el reconocimiento oficial de todos los nuevos alumnos.

Al resto de los arcobalenos esto les cayó como un balde de agua fría.

No podrían vincularse aun con su cielo.

Tendrían que esperar 4 días más para reclamarlo como él suyo.

Mierda

-Pero estaba descontrolado en esos casos…..

-No lo estabas, lo hiciste 100% consiente por lo que recibirás tu sanción, ahora diríjanse al auditorio

-Disculpe que aremos con ellos? Y nuestras ropas? O piensa que nos presentaremos de esta forma ante todos los estudiantes.

-Oh mis niños no se preocupen- de una luce compartió sus sky flames mezcladas con llamas sol para hacer que todos se despertaran y otorgarles algo de energía- No es suficiente para curarlos por completo pero si para disimular. Kawahira me haces los honores?

-Seria un placer luce- con un chasquido de dedos la aparecía de todos cambio restaurándose a su estado normal- Ya esta, cuando estén en sus respectivas habitaciones la ilusión desaparecerá dejando detrás suyo sus respectivos castigos.

Unos gemidos de inconformidad fue lo que recibió.

Sin más preámbulos todos se dieron la vuelta marchando directo al auditorio.

El discurso fue el mismo de siempre, kawahira presentándose, asustando a los nuevos, luce explicando las reglas.

-Bueno , esta vez deseo añadir algunas cosas. Primeramente como ya sabrán hace 5 años sucedió algo inusual nuestro sistema fue forzado a modificarse por ciertas alteraciones dastricas causado por algunos alumnos.

Murmullos llenaron el auditorio.

-Anteriormente la escuela era regida únicamente por la ley del más fuertes, los ganadores independiente de su llama se paraban en la sima volviéndose parte del centro de estudiantes. Las leyes de alianzas y familias que rigen afuera no importaba dentro de los muros de esta institución si poseías en el exterior un alto estatus pero tu fuerza individual o inteligencia eran menores acá serias basura y devorado, cada quien tenia que velar por si mismo fortalecerse por su cuenta y sobrevivir.

Tsuna tembló de miedo, en qué tipo de sitio había venido a parar!! Sus nii-chans no le habían dicho nada de eso!!

-Pero debido al hecho de que en ese año varios grupos extremadamente fuertes surgieron desafiando esa lógica nos vimos en la necesidad de traer un poco del exterior para acá, las alianzas fueron creadas ustedes nuevos estudiantes tendrán hasta esta semana para verlas y el viernes en la ceremonia de presentación intentar impresionarla para ingresar a alguna, recuerden que ellos pueden aceptarlos o rechazarlos así que intenten mostrar toda su fuerza y potencial, aunque si tienen como mínimo 5 personas pueden decidir formar la suya propia. Solo una vez que pertenezcas a una alianza se te permitirá vincularte antes de eso está prohibido para evitar situaciones en las que un elemento y el cielo no están de acuerdo con las alianzas que desean y se ponen a pelear en plena ceremonia, eso es extremadamente molesto, el caso de transferencia es mucho más sencillo. A mitad y final de año tenemos un torneo grupal eh individual para determinar a los más fuertes dentro del internado, con ustedes los ganadores del último año.

Al escenario pasaron varias personas.

-Estos de aquí son los arcobalenos ganaron la categoría de lucha individual en sus respectivas secciones de llama, posteriormente desafiaron a los ganadores de la categoría grupal juntos y también ganaron por lo que son conocidos como los más fuertes de la institución- los aludidos solo se pararon ahí desinteresados, ellos solo habían participado para descargar en forma su ira por la espera de su cielo y como todos eran tan débiles que los dejaron insatisfechos decidieron desafiar a los otros ganadores, aunque debían admitir que esa lucha si había sido algo interesante.

-El que está con ellos es el ganador de la categoría de lucha individual de la sección del cielo y líder de la alianza Caballone Dino Caballone- Un rubio alto y guapo saludo a todos con un hola tranquilo, eh izo un guiño para las chicas que gritaban su nombre

-El siguiente grupo es el ganador de la categoría grupal y el actual consejo de bachiller- señalo al grupo de Giotto y sus guardianes que estaban todos fríos y firmes irradiando un aura de poder- ellos junto al segundo lugar que pertenece al consejo estudiantil de secundaria- señalo a natsu y sus guardianes que estaban como el grupo de Giotto- Pertenecen a la alianza Vongola siendo los representantes y futuros líderes de la famosa famiglia Vongola que rige el exterior pero recuerden esa influencia no rige aquí ellos se ganaron con su poder su estatus aquí.

Giotto y natsu se crisparon cuando menciono a su famiglia, odiaban que fueron arrastrados a ser el futuro decimo vongola y su asesor externo respectivamente, pero esos estúpidos viejos solo tiraron los títulos sobre ellos sin tener en cuenta sus protestas, pero solo tenían que esperar, ya verían como su Vongola era utilizada para destruir este estúpido sistema y posteriormente desaparecía en la nada

Vongola sería el peldaño que necesitaban para ser los más fuertes.

-El tercer lugar esta ocupado por la alianza Varia- señalo a un grupo de personas que parecía que no deseaban estar ahí, y era el líder sentado en un trono? De donde lo saco?- Y el quinto por los Millefiore- señalo a un grupo bastante singular y era el líder peliblanco comiendo malvaviscos?

-Ahora saben quienes están en la cima pueden decidir estar bajo su ala o desafiarlos tiene hasta el viernes para tomar su decisión. En un asunto aparte debido a un desafortunado accidente los alumnos de la clase 1-A ya no se encuentran en la institución salvo por dos estudiantes que se salvaron por estar en mi oficina escuchando un pedido mío- mintió descaradamente el director- Así que tomare a los siguientes alumnos para completarla, estos fueron cuidadosamente seleccionados por mi debido a su potencial:

Uni Giglio Nero, Byakuran Gesso, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takesi, Ryohei Sasawa, Hibari Kyoya, Mokuro Dokuro, Chrome Dokuro, Lampo Bovino, Kozato Enma, Mochida Kensuke, Niyimura kaho, akihiro Shizuka, machido koga, Nosaru Spell, Longchamp Naito, Shoichi Irie, Black Spanner, Hanako Mikado, Ayumu Yoshida, Kikyo, Zakuro, Sasawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Miaru Haru y por ultimo los dos miembros originales de la clase 1-A Tsunayoshi y Natsuyoshi Sawada.

Murmullos estallaron en la sala.

-Director el apellido de Natsu-sama no era Vongola?- dijo una valiente

-No, por algunos motivos tanto él como el joven Giotto me habían solicitado cambiar su apellido por ese pero hace poco me dieron el permiso para revelar sus verdaderos nombres.

-Por casualidad están ellos relacionados con ese tal tsunayoshi?

Tsuna se estremeció desde su lugar, algo de decía que a partir de ahora recibiría mucha atención y eso no era algo que deseara precisamente.

Giotto y natsu sonrieron complacidos, habían marcado exitosamente su territorio, ahora que expusieron públicamente su parentesco quería ver quien es lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar tocar a su sol sabiendo lo que les espera.

Los arcobalenos también, al fin ese dúo de idiotas izo algo bien, si ellos no podían reclamarlo por el momento al menos esto serviría por un rato

-Efectivamente Tsunayoshi-kun es el hermano menor del joven Giotto y gemelo menor de Natsu, bueno mañana las clases transcurrirán con normalidad pueden retirarse.

Una vez fuera de la vista de todos el viejo kawahira soltó una risilla divertida.

Este año seria muuuyyy interesante


	13. los dioses aman verme sufrir

Algunas veces se pregunta porque de su mala suerte.

Sera que el cielo lo odiaba?

Que los dioses convirtieron su vida en una comedia y se divierten viéndolo sufrir?

No lo sabía y a esta estancia no esta seguro de si le importa.

Solo que esperaba que bajen un poco el nivel de ataque contra él,  porque si no estaba seguro que tendría un colapso mental.

Este día había sido enserio perturbador.

En primera estancia no había logrado pegar ojo alguno en toda la noche

Luego de hacer los postres que prometió a sus hermanos y por exigencia para todos los demás también intento volver a su cuarto solo para que estos intentaran llevarlo a los suyos alegando que era para reforzar los vínculos familiares, bueno hasta ahí no hubo problema.

O no debió haber.

Pero el era dame-tsuna el odiado de los cielos, no había forma que la historia terminara ahí.

Los arcobalenos protestaron alegando que como su cielo si debía dormir con alguien debía ser con ellos.

Sus hermanos se burlaron diciendo que aun no era oficialmente su cielo.

Fon dijo que el sí.

Pero ellos no lo aceptaron y dijeron que la familia tiene prioridad por sobre los guardianes.

Otra batalla ocurrió, en algún momento Giotto-nii había conseguido robarlo y llevado a su cuarto.

Enserio hubiese sido feliz si ahí hubiese terminado todo, pero nooooo sería demasiado bueno para él.

Fon a los pocos minutos llego lo robo y acostó en su propia cama, solo para que lo vuelvan a raptar poco después y así se paso la noche.

De cama en cama.

Pero sin poder dormir.

Incluso hibari y elaude se habían unido a eso!!

Y ni que decir cuando fue raptado por demon y mokuro,  ellos estaban sin remera e intentaron quitarle la suya!!

Ahí si agradecía la llegado reborn para rescatarlo aunque no durara mucho con él tampoco.

Bendito sea.

Suspiro desanimado. Porque su vida era una cruel comedia?

Tampoco sabía porque ese peliblanco se había pegado a él desde que entro en la clase llamándolo bunny-chan.

Pero rápidamente había sido eliminado por una pata de Natsu-nii y una tonfa de hibari-san

Aunque había logrado llevarse muy bien con Yamamoto-kun, enma-kun, uni-chan, haru-chan y kyoko-chan.

Pero las sonrisas que le mandaban las ultimas cuando estaba con su hermano o con los chicos le perturbaban.

Le recordaba del incidente de sus hermanos y la sonrisa oscura de su madre.

Eran como unos lobos disfrutando un festín.

Las mujeres daban miedo.

Y mucho

Lástima que Mochida-san estaba en su clase, el había sido un ex abusón suyo en el colegio y su reacción al verlo fue la esperada.

Rechazo total.

Por fortuna no lo había insultado públicamente, pero si  fulminado con la mirada.

No importaba de todos modos, estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Lo que si no  se esperaba era que cuando estaban corriendo en clase de Educación física y el estaba como siempre varias vueltas atrasado de los otros y a punto de desmayarse.

Que podía decir nunca fue bueno en los deportes.

Oh en nada salvo limpiar y cocinar para el caso,  pero vivía solo que esperaban. Ahora que lo pensaba desde que tenía que reparar tan seguido sus ropas por el abuso de sus matones también se había vuelto bueno en la costura.

Sin notarlo se volvió un ama de casa, una gotita se le resbalo por la cien ante ese hecho.

Bueno a lo que iba

Cuando estaba por caerse fue interceptado por unos fuertes brazos,  cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con…..colonello-sempai?

-La llevo princesa?- dijo este mientras corría con él en sus brazos.

-Hieeeeee colonello-sempai que haces había gritado mientras se sujetaba fuertemente del cuello del rubio.

Que podía decir el hombre corría malditamente rápido!!

Por si eso no bastara poco después había llegado reborn y se metió en una pelea con colonello por quien lo llevaría.

Ahora que rememoraba todos esos sucesos se preguntaba ¿Y natsu? Usualmente en ese tipo de situaciones el ya hubiese intervenido.

(Lo que el pobre morenito no sabía es que colonello había pagado una buena cantidad de dinero a mammon para que mantuviera en una ilusión al nombrado. Pero eso es algo que nunca se enterara)

No esta muy seguro que paso después pero en algún momento había terminado en los brazos de Giotto mientras sus futuros guardianes eran escoltados por los guardianes de Giotto y el director chekerface.

Por fortuna el resto del día fue tranquilo.

Si exceptuamos la parte donde G entro enojado al cuarto en que estaba con Giotto-nii y lo arrastro a fuera murmurando algo de estúpidas rubias saltándose las clases y el papeleo.

Oh cuando Cráneo llego llorando porque los otros abusaron de el, seguido por una mujer peli azul llamada lal que se lo lleva después de unas horas.

De todos modos el toque de queda estaba cerca.

Al menos esta noche si podría dormir en su cama.

Puso un cerrojo especial en la puerta que le había dado el tipo kawagira y luce—nee diciendo que eso evitaría visitas indeseadas en su cuarto.

Al fin paz dulce paz.

Cero los ojos rezado por que los dioses escucharan sus plegarias y mañana no fuera tan caótico.

Aunque sabia que sus rezos serian en vano total el era dame-tsuna y el cielo sin duda lo odiaba.


	14. skull

A diferencia de lo que todo el mundo creía él no había sido un civil cualquiera al ingresar a la academia.

No claro que no.

Puede que su especialidad sean las acrobacias y tenga una multitud de fans debido a ella, pero lo que nadie sabía era que eso era solo una tapadera.

Todo había sucedido poco después de que había conocido a su pequeño lacayo.

Su padre noto que sus llamas se habían estabilizado y le dio unos meses de prueba, al ver que se mantenían iguales y no tendría una recaída decidió que estaba listo.

Ahora que lo piensa, el hecho que lo obligaran a presentarse tanto, aumentando la cantidad y el riesgo conforme su condición empeoraba significaba que él era solo una herramienta de dinero para sus padres con fecha de expiración.

Infelices.

Pero ya no importa ellos estaban muertos y él estaba bien con eso.

Total quien les manda morder más de lo que podían masticar?  traicionando a todo el mundo de diestra a siniestra solo porque lo tenían él era una estupidez.

Era obvio que les volvería.

 Idiotas.

El tema es que su padre decidió que la gran condensación de sus llamas y como estas afectaban a su cuerpo volviéndolo prácticamente inmortal (lo habían descubierto a los 2 años con un accidente y fue así como había iniciado su carrera de riesgo) seria ideal para el espionaje y recopilación de información, sumándole al hecho de que él era una cara publica, tenia cientos de fans y conexiones por lo que se convertía en el espía perfecto.

La infiltración y las limpias huidas gracias a su inalcanzable velocidad al volante lo volvieron con rapidez en el mejor en su profesión.

Lástima que su ya podrida alma que tenía que cargar con el peso de las expectativas y falsas sonrisas de la sociedad se pudrió aun más con la sangre, robos y traiciones que lo cubrían completo.

Sin duda para ese viejo su hijo era solo el muñeco perfecto.

Al principio le atormentaban todas estas cosas pero la presencia siempre constante de su lacayo consolándolo lo mantuvo a flote.

En sus misiones buscaba información sobre el, utilizo otros contactos, lo busco de muchas formas incluso en sus espectáculos.

Pero nada.

No hubo rastro alguno de su pequeño y lindo lacayo.

Por años cumplió las misiones y busco a su lacayo como siempre, acurrucándose y llorando en el cada vez que sentía que la presión era demasiada.

Hasta que estaba por ingresar a la secundaria.

Ese año fue horrible.

Primero que nada sus viejos querían que el entrara en el internado Trinisette a fin de obtener información sobre el director y hacer conexiones con las futuras promesas. El no quería saber nada de eso por primera vez se rebeló contra ellos oponiéndose totalmente.

Si estaba encerrado en ese internado no podría buscara a su lacayo, no volvería a ver a ese niño.

No podría unirse a su cielo.

Por lo que por días estuvo en una guerra de voluntades con sus padres, hasta que ellos decidieron sacar una carta que creyeron que les daría la victoria pero la verdad es que cavo sus tumbas.

Amenazaron con encontrar a su lacayo y encerrarlo para forzarle a hacer lo que quisieran.

Les miro en shock, al parecer las personas con las que había contactado buscando información sobre su niño lo habían traicionado dando a sus padres la información que él les proporciono para encontrarlo .

Ósea que ellos sabían tanto del niño como él mismo y las posibilidades de que cualquiera de los lados lo encuentre primero era igual.

O debería de serlo, pero su padre es más viejo, tiene más contactos y experiencia en los bajos fondos.

Siseo con ira.

Acepto a regañadientes el inscribirse pero en su mente planeaba cuales serian sus movidas. No dudaba que esos viejos ignorarían su trato y de igual forma buscarían a su lacayo a fin de poder tener toda la grandeza del gran skull-sama a su disposición siempre que quisieran teniendo la certeza de que este no pudiera si quera pensar en revelarse de nuevo.

Pero subestimaron su poder, él era él todo poderoso skull-sama y nunca permitiría que esos infelices tocaran a su niño por muy parientes de sangre que sean.

Por lo que actuó tranquilo y sumiso mientras daba los toques finales a su plan, a pocas semanas de empezar el semestre estaba listo y se regocijo viendo como todo se desarrollaba.

Observo como varias familias se había unido para acabar por completo con la suya por la información de los tratos ilegales que hacia su padre usando los datos que el recaudaba, datos que habían costado millones de dolares o cientos de vidas a esas familias.

El se había asegurado de estar lejos en una especie de mini-gira cuando todo ocurrió, siempre entre cámaras y fans para que no le pasara nada, luego iría directamente al internado, estaría por unos meses hasta que las cosas se calmaran, saldría y encontraría a su lacayo tranquilamente.

Todo salió como lo planeo

Incluso ahora se vanagloriaba en su grandeza todo había salido perfecto, por eso siempre dice que no hay nadie mejor que el, el gran skull-sama.

Lastimosamente la ultima parte no pudo realizarse por la interferencia de ese estúpido chekerface y esa tal luce.

Alimañas metiches.

Como osan meterse entre el gran skull-sama y su lacayo!!

Al principio cuando esa mujer chasqueo los dedos y había dejado de sentir a su lacayo prácticamente pudo oír como su corazón se caía, seguramente su cara se había desfigurado del terror que sintió, fue una fortuna que sus llamas no se hubiesen escapado y acabado con todos.

Le costó cada gramo de su fortaleza mental el esperar que salgan del escenario y la vista pública para emboscarlos a fin de recuperar su vinculo y luego matarlos.

Ellos eran una amenaza con poderes desconocido y el gran skull-sama no los aceptaba por ello mismo.

Pero luego ellos hablaron sobre la amenaza a su cielo y decidió darles algo más de tiempo de vida lo suficiente para que les explicaran sobre la amenaza a su niño.

Luego podría matarlos.

También había mirado con interés en las otras personas, que según los mayores tenían el mismo tipo de relación con su lacayo que él.

Pero obviamente él era primordial para su lacayo por sobre los otros, porque no había forma que el castañito preferiría a cualquiera por sobre el gran skull-sama.

Además él había prometido ser el lacayo de skull-sama por siempre y los lacayos son leales a su maestro por sobre cualquier cosa

Se había tranquilizado con eso y los estudio con detenimiento, parecían fuertes capas y podía usarlos para ver si entre todos conseguían información del niño más rápido.

Pero todos los planes que tenia se fueron al garaje al ver esas imágenes. Casi vomitaba en el piso por su causa, estaba seguro que incluso vio puntos negros indicando que estaba punto de desmayarse.

Su lacayo.

Ese adorable niño con el que cientos de noche había soñado con jugar, mostrarle sus acrobacias y que lo alabara por su genialidad muerto.

Mutilado.

Desgarrado.

Recuerda que a pesar de la reacción de su cuerpo de querer vomitar y desmayarse, su mente e instituto pudo más y en menos de un segundo tenía su arma apuntando a las amenazas.

Esas personas no solo habían casi destruido por completo su vínculo con su lacayo, sino que habían amenazado su vida, la vida de su lacayo, de tsuna.

De su cielo.

Debían morir.

No había forma que el gran skull-sama los dejara con vida.

Pero lo hizo, los escucho y acepto a duras penas lo que les dijeron, retirándose de la habitación junto con los demás a fin de no ceder a sus instintos y acabar de una con la amenaza.

Le llevo varias horas el calmarse lo suficiente como para dejar que otra emoción entrara en él aparte de la ira e intención asesina.

Y esa fue la curiosidad, poco a poco lo consumió y termino yéndose a ver a las otras personas que conocían a su lacayo.

Ellos eran todos fuertes, orgullos, groseros y lo maltrataban.

A él, el gran skull-sama!!

Pero eran directos y honestos, al menos entre ellos, al parecer su lacayo los había unido también entre si.

A pesar de los maltratos sufridos por la mayoría se sentía bien el saber que al menos con ese pequeño grupo no tenía que cuidarse y estar atento a otras intenciones o que le apuñalen por la espalda.

Parece que compartían el sentimiento pues terminaban colgando juntos muy seguido.

Y al ser todos los más fuertes en sus respectivos campos de flama llamaron la atención.

Terminaron siendo nombrados arcobalenos.

En algún momento se habían fijado en un rubio que se parecía mucho a su lacayo, pero eran reacios a acercarse a el por el momento por si era una trampa.

Hasta que vieron la viva copia de su cielo salvo por los ojos, y ahí él junto a mammon entraron en acción.

Al parecer la ilusionista era una experta al igual que él en la recopilación de información.

Pero obviamente no tanto como el gran skull-sama él era invencible.

Descubrieron que el rubio era el hermano mayor de su niño y el otro su gemelo.

Apenas se enteraron que pertenecían al Vongola desecharon totalmente la idea de confrontarlos sobre su hermanito, no querían que ellos terminaran cediendo a la tentación y utilizaran a su niño para reclutarlos.

Eso nunca, su lacayo debía ser tan puro como cuando lo encontró por primera vez.

Solo skull-sama podía corromperlo.

Intentaron varias veces seguir al mayor a su casa pero este siempre los perdía.

Maldita híper intuición

Maldita rubia idiota.

Luego el vinculo había sido cortado por completo y sintió como su alma se le fue quitada, a pesar que ese viejo idiota les había prevenido nada podía prepararlo para el frió que lo inundo cuando al fin se les había arrebatado ese calor que lo anclaba a la realidad.

Los meses siguientes pasaron como un borrón solo podía recordar el usar cada pizca de su fuerza para contener sus llamas esperando por la llegada de su lacayo.

De su cielo.

Pero el nunca llego, lo busco desesperado pero nada.

Su lacayo no había llegado, las imágenes de la vice-rectora luce vagaron por su mente y las cadenas que retenían a sus llamas fueron retiradas.

Se dejo tragar por su ira.

No recordaba bien lo que hizo solo que deseaba destruir todo, pero al ver a su cielo eso dejo de importar, todo se borro y su mundo se aclaro.

Estaba feliz.

Ahora finalmente el gran skull-sama podría reclamar a su lacayo.

Solo había un pequeño gran problema.

Esas pestes no le dejaron.

Vinieron con eso de que hasta que se le asignara una alianza no podían y bla bla bla.

Estúpidos era obvio que su lacayo les elegiría, ósea el es suyo debe estar con ellos.

Estuvo lloriqueando y quejándose de eso con reborn-sempai y colonello-sempai solo para que ellos lo golpearan y luego desaparecieran. Intento quejarse con lal-nee pero ella hizo lo mismo.

Fon no estaba por ninguna parte

Por lo que se le ocurrió.

Corrió a buscar a su lacayo para que lo consolara.

Y al fin lo encontró en una habitación.

Se acurruco en el un rato y luego jugo como había deseado por años.

Los otros arcobalenos eran sus compañeros, pero no eran divertidos ni pacientes, fon era demasiado calmado y serio, prefería meditar o entrenar todo el tiempo.

Reborn y colonello eran unos crueles y sádicos espartanos

A viper solo le interesaba el dinero y a verde sus experimentos.

Pero tsuna asentía con un sonrisa a todas sus exigencias e ideas, se ofrecía a jugar con el gran skull-sama como siempre había querido de niño

Al fin tenía un amigo en forma!!

Sin obligaciones, miedos o estatus de por medio, solo dos personas pasando el tiempo divirtiéndose porque se caen bien entre si.

Oh dicha dulce dicha, el gran skull sama estaba feliz.

Pero tuvo que llegar lal-nee a arrastrarlo de su cielo.

No era justo!!

A la noche intento colarse en su cuarto pero no pudo.

Frunció el ceño.

Seguro era alguna artimaña de esos estúpidos rectores.

Pero no era suficiente para el gran skull-sama el quería estar con su cielo y valla que estaría.

Sabía que muchos intentaron entrar, el residuo de las llamas, y los golpes alrededor de las paredes lo delataban.

Pero él tenia un ace bajo la maga, algo que sabía que sus compañeros, los hermanos de su lacayo y sus guardianes nunca pensarían.

Porque?

Porque sus mentes estaban trastornadas y eran una banda de orgullosos que no podrían pensar en una solución tan simple.

Toco a la puerta.

Y poco después la melena de su lacayo hizo acto de presencia tras la puerta.

Que podía decir, era el gran skull-sama siempre tenía la razón.

-Skull-san? Que hace aquí a estas horas?

-El gran skull-sama quiere dormir con su lacayo

-Eh? Conmigo? Porque?

-Porque el gran skull-sama así lo ordena.

El otro solo suspiro y lo dejo entrar

Se acostaron en la cama y el menor soltó un suspiro y estaba a punto de dormir de nuevo pero skull no lo dejaría.

Claro que no

Había algo que lo había molestado por mucho tiempo y ahora que sabía que él no podía huir y nadie los interrumpiría estaría condenado si no lo aprovechara

Abrazo al otro aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

El menor se tenso pero luego se relajo enterrándose en su pecho.

Como si estuviera acostumbrado a este trato.

Culpa de sus hermanos seguro.

No pudo evitar ese mini gritillo de insatisfacción que escapo de su boca, a pesar de que sean familia no le gustaba el hecho que alguien más se acurrucara en su lacayo.

Era suyo.

-Hey tsuna, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-mmm?

-Porque nos salvaste ese día? Y porque nos mantuviste después a pesar de sufrir por ello?

-Ustedes estaban en problemas así que solo quería ayudarlos, mis hermanos y mi madre me habían educado así siempre y después de eso seguían necesitándome así que no podía soltarlos.

-Pero tu sufrías el gran skull-sama no logra entender porque decidiste seguir con algo que no te beneficiaba pero si te causaba mucho dolor.

El otro se revolvió en sus brazos solo para terminar cara a cara y le puso un a mano en la mejilla mientras apoyaba su frente en la contraria.

-No era así, incluso aunque digo que me necesitaban la verdad era yo el que los necesitaba, ustedes junto a mi oka-chan eran lo único que tenia conmigo constantemente, el saber que existían que me necesitaban y las veces que me consolaban a mí a dame tsuna me dio fuerzas para vivir, por el hecho de que yo era útil para ustedes es que una basura como yo pudo encontrar fuerzas para vivir. Muchas gracias, pero sabes skull-san ahora que vi que ustedes están bien, que son felices incluso sin mi llama note que ya no soy útil.Si, ayude a nii-chan cuando se descontrolo pero también fui el causante de eso, mamá está en coma y oto-san vela para ella yo ya no soy necesario, por ello esta tarde cuando me llamaste tu lacayo y me dijiste que estabas feliz de al fin tener a alguien con quien jugar fui feliz, si fue cansado pero ahora que lo pienso no sería malo ser tu lacayo si con eso vuelvo a ser necesario

Skull solo miro a esos ojos tan seguros de lo que estaba diciendo que le dolía.

Le dolía que las palabras que acababa de escuchar fueran verdad.

Nunca había deseado más en su vida que la otra persona solo hablara para conseguir su favor, que esta fuera solo una artimaña para tenerlo de su lado.

Pero sabía que no era así, que su cielo enserio se creía a si mismo basura y que prácticamente vivió para ellos.

Puede que él y seguramente los otros estarían felices de tener a un lacayo que los siguiera incondicionalmente, es más tienen ya unos cuantos acosadores a los que ya les han sacado provecho pero esto era diferente.

Se trataba de su tsuna no era como sus otros lacayos.

Por ello adopto la seriedad que pocas veces usaba.

-Tsuna tu eres necesario, nosotros no estábamos ni un poco bien hasta que tu llegaste, en esos pocos meses que no estuviste con nosotros casi nos desmoronamos, tu eres nuestro cielo nuestra luz, puede que te llame lacayo pero para mi y para los otros eres mucho más-lo acaricio con su llama- así que nunca te vuelvas a rebajar de esa forma diciendo que no eres necesario y que estas bien con ser un lacayo pues el gran skull-sama se niega a aceptarlo.

El otro estaba atontado por la cálida llama, el cansancio y las palabras que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, no todo pero mucho, solo tarareo una respuesta y se quedo dormido.

Skull miro a su hermoso cielo y suspiro soñador- tu eres mucho más para nosotros pero te daré un poco más de tiempo antes de mostrarte la magnitud de nuestros sentimientos.

-Ahora descansa mi pequeño.

(Lastimosamente para él los otros se enteraron de su incursión al cuarto del menor y no fue visto por varios días)


	15. reborn

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que el voluntariamente elegiría a ese pequeño y frágil niño como su cielo no hubiese dudado en dispararle.

Es decir desde que tuvo edad para pararse se ha entrenado para volverse el mejor hitman del mundo.

A los 8 años cuando lo conoció ya tenía las manos manchadas de cientos de víctimas y múltiples conexiones.

Su destino era ser el mejor con o sin cielo, pero si llegaba a tener uno debía ser el epímone de la perfección así como él.

Carisma, orgullo, coraje, fuerza, inteligencia, conexiones tendría que dominarlo todo a fin de que él lo acepte.

Ese mocoso no tenía nada.

Carisma y orgullo? Si ni podía pararse derecho y hablarle sin tartamudear.

Coraje? Ja si temblaba como una hoja ante su mera presencia.

Fuerza? Con esos brazos debiluchos? No me hagas reír.

Inteligencia? A lenguas se notaba que ese niño era un dame y las conexiones ciertamente lo dudaba si fuera así no sería tan patético.

Lo único que ese pequeño conejito parecía tener a su favor eran sus llamas por lo que a pesar de que no lo reconocería como su cielo las acepto, total en ese momento estaba en una situación bastante precaria por así decirlo.

Luego el niño se fue y se quedo ese chupete, pudo haberlo tirado si quería pero pensó en la ventaja que conllevaría el tener un recipiente de llamas consigo y fueron muchas.

Ya no tendría que estar luchando contra sí mismo por lo que podría desarrollarse por completo sin el miedo a caer en discordia por lo que no habría necesidad de un cielo.

Si sonaba muy bien eso.

Por lo que se quedo con el chupete.

Hasta ahora no sabe si eso fue bueno o malo.

Lo odiaba

Lo odiaba por volverlo dependiente de él, no pensó que las constantes muestras de afecto, las caricias leves como si fueran masajes cuando tenía un duro día o la abrumadora llama que no lo dejaría pensar en nada cuando sus demonios querían atormentarlo llegaran a atarlo.

Pero así fue.

A él, el mejor hitman del mundo término siendo seducido por pequeñas caricias de una basura inútil.

Qué vergüenza.

Por lo que por muy difícil eh imposible que parezca para él, era totalmente absurdo el siquiera pensar en desechar o tirar el chupete por si mimo (una vez lo intento pero su cuerpo lo traiciono)

Y entonces ocurrió el incidente de la ceremonia de entrada, cualquiera pensaría que él estaría feliz de que alguien más le quitara ese vínculo que obviamente se volvió una debilidad, pero no fue así.

Solo la ira le lleno.

Como se atrevían a arrebatarle su cielo? A pesar de no ser lo que siempre espero sabia que nunca podría aceptar a otro.

Sus manos habían picado con ganas de dispararles al instante pero se contuvo.

Muchos testigos, espera el momento había susurrado su lado profesional y lo izo, ni bien bajaron el escenario tenía el arma cargada con sus propias llamas y amputándole a rector a la cabeza.

Vagamente había registrado la presencia de otras 5 personas asiendo lo mismo y la palpable intención de matar en el ambiente, lo que importaba en este momento era su objetivo, pero mantendría la guarda a los otros por si acaso.

Se sorprendió levemente al enterarse de que estos tenían la misma relación con el menor que él.

Luego vería si ellos tenían algo más de información del otro, o si sabían de su paralelo.

Por mucho que lo odiara todos sus intentos de encontrarlo (eran sus instintos de elemento se había repetido por años para justificarse) habían fracasado miserablemente llevándolo de un callejón sin salida a otro.

Alguien lo había estado conduciendo en círculos apropósito y lo odiaba.

Ahora alfin conocía la causa de su odio y frustración, estas personas sabían de su vinculo (obviamente eran los únicos por que no es algo que cualquiera sepa o pueda hacer, es más no hay datos histórico de algo como eso) los conocía, incluso sabia su nombre y posición, sin duda era el causante de los únicos fallos en su vida que pasaban a ser los que más le importaba el encontrar a su cielo.

Por lo que les permitiría explicarse y a saber como diablos lo izo, luego los mataría, no necesitaba a alguien metiéndose con él, y tenían que pagar por esos años de frustraciones.

No esperaba la información que recibió menos esas imágenes.

Imágenes que le revolvieron el estomago como nunca nada lo había hecho.

Aquel que había reclamado como su, muerto.

Era imposible.

Inaceptable.

Tenía que ser falso.

Solo una ilusión.

Pero también una amenaza.

En un segundo tenía su arma pegada a ellos de nuevo

Esas imágenes no podían ser verdad, eran solo una amenaza

El nunca fallaba, era el mejor era Reborn

Pero sus instintos le decían que eras reales, que él en verdad había fallado.

Y tuvo que ceder porque el no había llegado hasta donde estaba ignorándolos.

El silencio en su cabeza se sentía mucho más pesado ahora, podía percibir por completo la carga de su mente sin los sentimientos o caricias que constantemente le daba su cielo fin de calmar a su bestia que no había notado cuando había creado.

No, en el fondo lo sabía, que a pesar de enorgullecerse de ser independiente, siempre sereno y calculador hace mucho había relevado el trabajo de mantener sus emociones a raya para ese niño, había dejado que estas se juntaran creando un monstruo que el liberaba cuando quería y luego lo encerraba junto al menor que con sus llamas lo convertía en un dulce gatito.

Pero ahora ya no lo tenía.

Y había una posibilidad muy palpable de que nunca volviera a tenerlo.

No podía permitirlo.

Ellos eran una amenaza pero no la principal, los escenarios de su cielo torturado vagaron en su mente., por el momento les daría el beneficio de la duda pero al mínimo indicio de traición los mataría.

Se retiro y convenció a los otros que también lo hicieran, no sin antes lanzar una amenaza verbal para que esos malditos lobos en piel de oveja sepan que esto no terminaría así.

Nadie se burlaba del mejor asesino del mundo y se salía con la suya, y menos amenazaban a los suyos.

Espero un día entero a fin de calmarse y luego se reunió con los otros, tenía que saber cuanta información poseían.

Lastimosamente era mínima.

Almenos por el brillo en sus ojos podía asegurar que ellos no eran una amenaza para su protegido.

No sabía cómo termino juntándose tanto con ellos pero al parecer fue así porque antes de darse cuenta los demás oficialmente los consideraban un grupo y los llamaban arcobaenos.

Quería decirles que él no hacia equipo con nadie, pero no le dio importancia.

Total no es como si le afectara o a su reputación porque por lo menos los otros eran individuos fuertes.

Ahora que lo pensaba puede que por ello tolerara más sus presencias que las de las otras personas.

Verde a pesar de ser un gran cara de culo era un genio conocido como la segunda venida de Da vinci y sus llamas eran lo suficientemente potentes como para abastecer de electricidad a una ciudad entera, mammon era reconocida como la mejor ilusoria del mundo y una excelente negociadora desde que se conocieron ambos han explotado sus contactos entre si y producido bastantes beneficios (muchas personas claman que nunca debieron haberse cruzado) fon era un artista marcial que por mucho que odie admitirlo estaba a su nivel en habilidades físicas y llamas, si no fuera por su habilidad innata de prácticamente manipular a su adversario en batalla estarían igualados, colonello era una molestia que se hacía llamar su rival (como si pudiera) y cada rato chocaban entre sí pero era un soldado de elite del ejercito así como un franco tirador experto y su lacayo a pesar de ser por mucho el más débil de ellos tenía muchas conexiones, un cuerpo ventajoso (su inmortalidad aparente) y gran habilidad de infiltración si los ejercicios decían algo.

Pero aun así el era el mejor de todos.

Aparte estaba el hecho de que todos tenían la conexión con el menor y tarde o temprano terminarían siendo sus compañeros guardianes.

Pero él sería el líder, nadie le daba órdenes.

A pesar de saber de antemano que le cortarían el último vestigio de su cielo no estaba preparado para cuando ocurrió de verdad.

Ahora no solo tenía que controlar su cabeza por si mismo sino que también sus llamas.

Si no hubiese sido por esta experiencia nunca se hubiese dado cuenta lo dependiente que se había vuelto del menor.

Y no le gustaba.

Ni un poco.

Por medio segundo pensó en la posibilidad de utilizar las llamas de otra persona para calmarse aunque fuera un poco pero esa idea ni bien se formo en su mente fue desechada.

No aceptaría a otra persona.

Solo ese niño había logrado a la fuerza que lo reconociera, solo él lo había domesticado aunque fuera un poco y nunca permitiría que otro vuelva a tener ese privilegio.

Por lo que aguanto.

Cuando llego el día de su encuentro no dudo en ir a buscarlo con los otros, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y reclamarlo.

Pero él no estaba.

Peino el campus pero nada.

Se habían burlado de él, le habían mentido y ahora se encontraba sin forma algún de contacto con su cielo, su cielo indefenso que podía morir en cualquier momento.

La bestia en su interior se volvió a despertar

Ellos no mentían

El no está aquí es obvio que mintieron.

El no está pero ellos no mentían al decir que estaría, ellos estaban seguros que lo aria y si no aparece es que el peor escenario sucedió.

No es cierto eso no paso, ellos mintieron y nuestro cielo está bien

No lo está está muerto, muerto por nuestra incompetencia, muerto porque confiamos ciegamente en otras personas, muerto por este mundo,

Y entonces qué?

Venganza

No necesito más esa simple palabra rugida por su bestia sonaba tan dulce, tan bien, venganza ellos le quitaron a su cielo? Bueno pues él se aseguraría que la tierra se tiñera de rojo en respuesta.

Empezaría por aquellos que lo causaron, que lo engañaron eh entretuvieron, interfiriendo y causando su muerte

No esperaba que los Vongola lograran interceptarlos tan rápido.

Pero no se quejaba ellos también fueron culpables de esto, si hubiesen asumido bien su rol de hermanos como se debía su cielo no hubiese muerto

Por lo que debían hacerle compañía en el otro mundo.

Pero esas basuras resultaron ser más duras de lo que espero.

Y luego su niño apareció en los brazos de fon.

todo dejo de tener sentido.

Y lo único que importaba era estar a su lado reclamarlo como el suyo y asegurarse que nada le pasase.

Su bestia ronroneo complacida y regreso a dormir, total por el momento no sería necesario.

Camino lento asía el devorando los nuevos cambios que había sufrido su cielo.

Seguía siendo igual de flaco y débil que antes, al parecer sus rasgos faciales apenas si habían madurado no es que pudiera quejarse, tenía que admitir que esos labios carnosos,, esa carita de querubín con algo de grasa de bebe, nariz de botón y grandes ojos le convenía

Aunque odie admitirlo se alivio que esos ojos sigan siendo tan grandes e inocentes como siempre, estaría bien que fueran algo más duros, más serios, más realistas pero así como deseaba eso tampoco quería que su cielo se contaminara.

Bonita contradicción se había vuelto.

Y cuando puta se había vuelto el segundo puto lugar? Como carajos izo ese chino para adelantársele y ser el primero en firmar un pacto, para más con beso?!!

Y lo peor, no le dejaban firmar el suyo hasta el viernes.

Viernes!!

Ósea no solo ese chino tomo la delantera sino que él, EL de todas las personas tendría que esperar

Para colmo con un castigo por haber destruido una parte de la academia (que llorones era solo la entrada ni que fuera la gran cosa)

Quería disparar algo, joder se moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero ese había sido su castigo, no sabe cuándo, no sabe cómo pero esos infelices directores le confiscaron sus armas.

Si todas

Las cientos que tenia escondidas por toda la academia fueron confiscadas incluso leon su camaleón cambia formas lo fue, su consuelo era que no es el único sufriendo de abstinencia, a fon le prohibieron ver o tener cualquier tipo de interacción con tsuna hasta el viernes ( tiene que admitir que gozo y mucho con la cara de total devastación que había hecho) aunque el infeliz tomo ventaja que eso empezaba a partir de la mañana siguiente e intento dormir con el menor (pero este se le fue rápidamente robado) colonello recibió el mismo castigo que el (sumado a una paliza por parte de lal) mammon tenia totalmente prohibido elaborar cualquier tipo de transacción durante el resto de la semana, revisar o hacer que otros revisen su bolsa de valores y demás ( ella era la que más había protestado cabe destacar) verde tenía prohibida su entrada a su laboratorio, el de la academia y cualquier producto químico, eléctrico o demás ( su cara de frustración al igual que la de los otros está guardada en su celular para futuro chantaje) a skull se le habían prohibido cualquier tipo de acrobacias o contacto con equipo motor ( sus lloriqueos fueron sumamente molestos por lo que recibió una patada)

Por fortuna no le quitaron la cafeína o correría sangre.

Durante las clases logro escaparse para colarse en la clase del menor (que podía decir no fue suficiente el tiempo que lo tuvo en la noche antes que lo robaran) pero ese estúpido de colonello tuvo que meterse también.

Y finalmente llego esa rubia idiota y nos llevo

Molestias, molestias por todas partes.

Solo son pestes que se meten en su camino, quien se creen que son? Quien creen que es él?

El pelinegro sin darse cuenta acumulo una gran cantidad de intención de matar.

Ese dúo de idiota que se cree que pueden acaparar a su cielo, ese chino imbécil que se le adelanto, los otros arcobaenos que se creen con el derecho de competir con él, esos directores de mierda que solo han sido un grano en el culo desde antes que los conociera.

Todos todos piensan que pueden meterse en su camino, lo subestiman, lo.......

Paz inundo su sistema, llamas cielo abrumando su conciencia sin piedad, obligándolo a acostarse.

El cedió a su capricho y se acostó en las piernas del otro.

-Que haces aquí dame-tsuna.

Lo sintió temblar bajo de si, recordó lo que skull les había contado en la mañana (luego se aseguro de darle una lección muy cuidadosa de meterse con las pertenencias ajenas)

-Yo..yo que..quería matar algo de tiempo antes de irme al viaje a la ciudad.

-Viaje?

-Si, al parecer quieren que..que conozcamos la ciudad, así..así que iremos todos dentro de una hora yo...yo estaba muy emocionado por lo que decidí venir..venir al patio a calmarme un poco.

-Mmmm

-Y usted reborn-sempai que hace aquí?

-Mato el tiempo como tú.

-Y sus clases?

-No te interesa.

Las caricias y el flujo de llama pararon, suspiro molesto.

-Perdón yo yo, al verlo molesto entre en malos hábitos y..y seguro solo soy una molestia per..perdón.

-No digas estupideces y no metas palabras en mi boca que yo nunca eh dicho.

-Pe..pe..pero.

-Y cuando dije que podías parar dame-tsuna? Aun tienes que compensarme por todos estos meses que has estado fuera.

-Re..reborn-sempai.

-Dame-tsuna quien crees que soy? Yo soy el hitman más grande del mundo el gran eh incomparable reborn crees que si yo no lo quisiera estaría en este momento junto a ti de buena gana? No, estoy aquí porque te reconocí, porque te acepte como mi futuro cielo así que cállate y acepta tu destino.

-Pe..pero yo soy....

-Ya sé que eres dame-tsuna y qué? Yo ya te elegí por el potencial que veo en ti, has de tenerlo si lograste atraerme, lo otros factores solo los solucionare con un entrenamiento espartano.

Un aura oscura rodeo al pelinegro que ahora tenía una apariencia más demoniaca que humana

-Me asegurare de que tengas un riguroso entrenamiento en todas las áreas dame-tsuna y me refiero a todas

-Hieeeeee.

Lastimosamente para el azabache como si el gritillo del menor fuera una especie de alarma (aunque sin duda era tan irritante como una) llegaron sus estúpidos guarda espaldas (ósea su gemelo idiota y la rubia oxigenada)

-Tsuna que haces acá el auto bus está por salir!!

-Tsu-kun no te tienes que juntar con esta chusma se te pueden pegar las pulgas!!.

-Cállate rubia idiota acá lo único contagioso es tu estupidez.

-Tsuna tenemos que huir rápidamente, tus iras en el auto del consejo conmigo que ellas nos encuentren.

-Ellas? A que te refieres nat-kun?

Muy tarde, un grupo de chicas apareció de la nada agarro tsunayoshi y se lo llevaron desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Ni siquiera el pudo hacer algo, ni las escucho venir.

-Mierda debieron seguirme

Una enorme vena se formo en su frente y saco su pistola apuntar al gemelo o lo intento pero recordó que no tenía armas. Maldijo por lo bajo y puso su mano en forma de pistola condesando su llama en el dedo y apuntando.

Ja esos viejos creían que lo superaban? Si el mismo era un arma

-Habla.

Su enorme aura asesina debió intimidarlo porque respondió sin un atisbo de resistencia.

-Ellas acordaron acaparar a tsuna durante todo el viaje, dijeron que era un desperdicio que semejante cutness se desperdiciara y que hoy aprovecharían para sacar todo el potencial de tsuna!! Pero tsuna siempre es tierno no puedo imaginarlo siéndolo más, eh incluso convencieron al profesor que las mujeres y los hombres estén separados durante el viaje!!

Se estiro el cabello desesperado.

-Pero tsuna es hombre.

-Al parecer la directora será la que valla con las chicas y acepto que tsuna este con ellas siempre y cuando este todo el viaje vestido de chica!! De chica!! Y ni siquiera me dejaran verlo así.

El gemelo idiota se fue a una esquina emo a llorar, vio que la rubia lo veía en shock al parecer está también era una información nueva para él, una vez que la noticia termino de digerirse le acompaño al otro en el rincón emo.

El menor vestido de mujer? Una imagen muy tentadora se formo en su cabeza pero primero lo primero.

Molestaría a los hermanos idiotas

-Oh me pregunto a cuantos pervertidos atraerá tsunayoshi durante el viaje, es decir el es sumamente bello como hombre me pregunto qué tan tentador seria con una pollerita corta que mostrara sus carnosos muslos y...

No pudo terminar la frase porque estaba demasiado entretenido viendo las llamas que salían de los hermanos.

-Ningún pervertido se acercara a mi ototo!!- gritaron el dúo idiota para luego salir corriendo.

Obviamente nadie se le acercaría él se encargaría de ello, ahora tenía que hacer unas preparaciones para ese dúo, las alumnas, la metiche bruja y los demás a fin de poder acaparar a su por hoy princesita.

Si esta salida sería muuuuuy divertida


	16. verde

El tuvo conciencia desde el mismo momento en que había nacido.

Diablos incluso recordaba su parto (cosa que quisiera olvidar)

El fue un genio desde su nacimiento, nunca fue normal analizaba todo con una calma y razonamiento impropio de su edad (días y meses de vida), apenas su cuerpo había alcanzado la velocidad de su mente empezó a hablar, caminar y obviamente experimentar.

Lastimosamente eso asusto a sus progenitores, estos lo aguantaron por dos años hasta que su madre no lo soporto, con un ataque de histeria le grito que actuara normal, como un bebe debería actuar que no le hablara como adulto, que no experimentar que solo tenía dos año!!

El la miraba aburrido y callado.

Al parecer eso la había hartado eh intento lastimarlo, el había activado sus llamas y la despidió con facilidad.

Al ver que no solo su cerebro era extraordinario sino también sus llamas ella en vez de fascinarle le grito monstruo para ir a esconderse a su cuarto

No importaba no es como si la necesitara, recuerda que en el momento se había dicho eso pero un hueco traicionero había empezado a crearse en su interior.

Su padre la retuvo por 3 años más explotando su cerebro a más no poder el solo se dejaba total lo que le interesaba eran los experimentos nada más.

Sabía que para su padre era una mina de dinero y para su madre una peligrosa abominación.

Pero siempre y cuando mantuvieran su laboratorio bien abastecido y lo alimentaban no había problema.

Pero su padre ya no podía controlar más a la enloquecida mujer.

Ah sus 5 años experimento su primer intento de envenenamiento a manos de su progenitora.

Por fortuna había estado en el laboratorio y logro hacerse una medicina a tiempo.

Pero los factores habían cambiado.

Este lugar ya no era seguro y tampoco le proveerían más provisiones.

Así que llamo al gobierno izo un trato con ellos de unas cuantas armas a cambio de una orden de emancipación inmediata, un nuevo laboratorio totalmente equipado y oficiales par escoltarlo a él y sus experimentos lo más pronto posible.

Obviamente accedieron a todas sus demandas sin chistar, él era el genio más grande del siglo que desde los 2 años había maravillado al mundo con cada descubrimiento que hacía.

Como sospecho su padre izo hasta lo imposible por intentar detenerlo (no quería dejar escapar su mina de oro) pero el solo lo ignoro y defendido por sus guardias fue al nuevo laboratorio.

Obviamente había aclarado que no trabajaría para ellos el no es estúpido, solo que les daría algo de prioridad por sobre sus otros clientes.

A los 6 sus llamas empezaron a descontrolarse, probo cientos de formas para drenarlas pero finalmente colapso.

Nunca espero que ese niño aparecería y lo salvara (pero lo izo) para colmo llenándolo de muchas intrigas pero más importante algo que solo descubrió con el tiempo y que lo molesto mucho mucho.

Lo dejo con sed.

Sed de contacto, de ese toque gentil, mientras más avanzaba el tiempo mientras más lo sentía en su conciencia, acariciándolo liberando su mente con sus ligeros toques más recordaba esa calidez y suavidad cuando lo había agarrado en el laboratorio.

Su conejillo de indias se había convertido en la primera persona cuyo toque el anhelaba porque sabia, sabia que podría llenar ese hueco que había empezado a formarse desde el rechazo de su madre.

Pero a pesar de que era un genio también era testarudo si se negó a cambiar la imagen que desde un principio había impuesto en el menor de ser su sujeto de pruebas hasta los 12 años.

Es que se negaba a reconocer que algo aparte de la curiosidad científica moviera su mente!!

Pero al final se rindió.

Había dos puntos a tratar, uno lo buscaría y dos... 

Si lo reconocía como su cielo le aria algo especial para protegerlo, porque tenia que admitir a sus doce años sique se había hecho de enemigos (repercusiones de ser una de las mentes más brillantes y poderosas del mundo) porque si recordaba bien ese niño era sin duda la imagen misma de un conejo que pedía ser devorado.

Miro sus anotaciones eh experimentos pero nada parecía apropiado, si le daba un arma estaba seguro que el se asustaría y nunca la utilizaría, aparte si seguía siendo el mismo chico frágil que recordaba no es como si también pudiera soportabas, accesorios de lucha a mano limpia también quedaban descartaos por la misma razón.

Diablos que podía hacer? Sentía una migraña formándose en su cabeza y al instante un tierno masaje a través de su conexión la ahuyento.

Se dejo consentir un rato, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo que saltara a protegerlo de cualquier peligro así como él lo asía con sus migrañas, y molestias.

Espera.....

Esa no era una mala idea, rebusco entre sus registros y lo encontró.

Cuando investigaba sobre las llamas había descubierto sobre este científico Geppetto Lorenzini que ofrecía la capacidad de comprimir armas y animales u otras cosas en cajas liberándolas con llamas, la tecnología era muy avanzada para su época por lo que muchos lo llamaron loco y desecharon los planos con más de 343 especies.

Pero el podría volver ese sueño realidad.

Revolucionaria al mundo.

Y también crearía algo especial para su cielo, algo que lo protegiera de peligros (obviamente solo en caso que él no pudiera llegar hasta él)

Haba trabajado duro por años junto a otros científicos y al fin lo lograron.

Crearon las cajas de armas.

Pero luego ocurrió.

Su laboratorio fue atacado, solo tres de ellos sobrevivieron koenig, innocenti y el, recuerda que se protegió con sus creando un escudo protegiéndolo a el y koenig asi como al equipo, las cajas de prototipo así como los datos más importantes de la investigación

Como habían logrado infiltrarse en su base? Esta estaba protegida por cientos de trampas desde 200metros si te movías 10 metros sin identificación se activaban 50 armas que te atacaban sin dudar sin mencionar las puertas y alarmas, como paso sus detectores y sus 10.000 armas?

La respuesta vino en manos de una serie de aplausos cuando el humo empezaba a disiparse.

-Oh al parecer no eres solo un pequeño genio Mr.Verde sino que también bastante poderoso según veo, esta es una muy solida barrera de llamas rayo.

-Innocenti- gruño ahí estaba la repuesta el puto traidor los había dejado pasar.

-Pequeño verde baja la barrera y entrégame los documentos así como los prototipos y te permitiré mantenerte con vida como mi trueno.

Si innocenti era un cielo, aunque con semejante carácter y corazón no dudaba ue pronto cayera en discordia, estaba podrió hasta la medula muy diferente de su castañito.

-Ja crees que estaría al servicio de alguien con un coeficiente intelectual tan bajo? No me hagas reír innocenti.

-Oh cierto me olvidaba que ya tienes un cielo en la mira

Se tenso ante ese hecho.

-Como lo....

-Verde verde verde, por muy genio que seas vivimos juntos por años y utilizamos el mismo equipo, era obvio que me daría cuenta de tus incansables intentos por encontrar a ese niño japonés.

Mierda, había sido descuidado.

Pero lo miro con desafío, si el supiera su nombre o donde se encontraba sin duda lo hubiese mencionado para fortalecer su afirmación y demandas.

Por lo que el solo sabe que está buscando a un niño japonés, no sabe quién es.

Podía trabaja con eso.

-Y eso que innocenti como veo no tienes más datos sobre el que yo no representas una amenaza lo suficientemente lógica para mi y el como para aceptarte.

-Puedo encontrarlo-dijo rojo de ira.

-Si yo no pude que te hace creer que tu podrás.

Escucho muchos disparos y explosiones pero una niebla los absorbió a él y todo lo que estaba dentro de su barrera tele-transportándolos a otro lugar.

Se levanto pensando este fenómeno la tele-transportación como tal no debería ser posible, incluso las nieblas solo confundían su reflejo de la luz a fin de que pareciera que desaparecían para huir.

Pero el lo izo y esto se sentía extraña mente familiar.

Ah si tsuna también se había tele-transportado a su laboratorio hace años.

Sera que la misma persona lo salvo? Eso quiere decir que a pesar de sus esfuerzos seguía siendo espiado a escondidas?

La migraña volvió a su cabeza y el pequeño no tardo en aliviarle con sus caricias.

En eso noto algo en el piso era una carta de aceptación a Trinisette.

Sera que ahí al fin conseguiría respuestas?

Le había explicado la situación a su compañero y se dividieron los planos, sin ellos innocenti no podría fabricar más cajas puesto que el muy estúpido no participo en toda la fabricación a diferencia de él y koenig por estar viendo algunos asuntos, ahora sabia cuales eran.

Infeliz

Posteriormente el fue para el internado, de paso podría ocultarse en forma de ese idiota y planear su siguiente movida, él sin duda se vengaría de innocenti nadie lo tomaba por tonto y mucho menos amenazaba a su cielo.

Pero no espero que le quitaran a su niño.

Que acaso el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para probar su paciencia poniéndolo en situaciones agobiantes una tras otra?

Pero a pesar de estar hirviendo de ira no se dejo llevar por ella espero a que ellos bajaran del escenario para atacarlos.

Oh tenía un buen experimento que te derretía desde dentro para esos malnacidos.

Luego descubrió que no era el único tras sus cabezas, por el contexto y lo dicho por el rector al parecer estos debían ser los otros oni-chans que menciono el menor.

Los reconoció a todos de sus datos (el siempre estaba atento a los individuos fuertes pues las mejores ofertas de armas iban para ellos o para contrarrestarlos) oh al parecer el pequeño había obtenido aliados fuertes, mejor para él ya pensaba en las pruebas de armas más poderosas en la que ellos serian sujetos de prueba ((necesitaba personas fuertes para probarlas)

Como su mente científica aun no estaba satisfecha por no saber cómo hacen ellos para expiarle, bloquear la información de tsuna (estaba seguro que eran ellos) y lo más importante como devolverle su conexión les dio la oportunidad de explicarse

Se arrepintió rápidamente de eso

No solo no habían aclarado ninguna de sus dudas (para variar desde que el menor entro en su vida) sino que le habían mostrado imágenes horribles, su cielo su preciado cielo torturado y asesinado de mil formas diferentes.

Sabía que eran reales porque algunas tenían algo que solo el conocía, tenían animales y armas de las cajas, una en especial jugaba con su mente innocenti matando al menor.

No se lo permitiría.

Ni a ellos.

Nadie dañaría a lo que era suyo.

Por eso retiro el arma con la que le había apuntado (no sabía en qué momento lo izo, seguro fueron sus instintos de rayo) y se retiro de la habitación para calmarse.

La migraña se formaba en su cabeza y ahora no había nadie que la calme.

Rayos

Cuando intercambiaron información con los otros se abstuvo de contarles sobre las armas y innocenti.

Aun no confiaba por completo en ellos, no sabía si estaban aliados con él había demasiado en juego.

Cuando su conexión se corto por completo fue sin duda lo peor que había sentido en su vida.

El hueco que siempre había sentido en su pecho y que el menor lleno levemente se multiplico por 10

Ninguna idea venia a él.

No podía terminar ninguno de sus experimentos.

Se sentía frustrado.

Vacio.

Y sus llamas picaban, clamaban por aquello que se les había quitado.

Quería dejarlas libre, que ellas destruyeran todo, quería ver chispas verdes consumiendo la academia a ver si de esa forma se calmaba y le venía de regreso su inspiración.

Pero sabía que no lo aria hasta que el volviera.

Por lo que lo espero ajuntándose esa tortura.

Cuando no llego pensó lo peor, la ira reinaba en su interior y aquella locura destructiva clamando por venganza y destrucción que se había creado en su vacio interior desde el altercado de innocenti se libero.

Primero destruiría la academia y a aquellos que interfirieron entre el y su cielo por años, luego acabaría con innocenti y finalmente con el mundo, si eso sonaba bien.

Pero cuando lo vio en brazos de fon su mundo volvió a tener sentido, su cabeza que por mucho tiempo estuvo apagado se encendió y las ideas llovieron.

Todo volvía a tener sentido.

Su cielo había vuelto.

Es obvio que con las renovadas ideas el hecho que le prohibieran inventar por una semana lo frustro a más no poder.

Acaso no sabían que frenarlo a el afectaba al mundo entero, el era aquel que siempre deslumbraba a la humanidad con sus ideas como se atrevían!!

Pero recordó el prototipo de caja que había hecho para tsuna y por fortuna había salvado durante el altercado.

Había trabajado con ella mientras los otros se peleaban por ver quién dormía con el menor (el luego podría acapararlo esto era primero) también durante todo el día siguiente (había escuchado que colonello y reborn se pelearon pro el) y de nuevo durante la noche (cuando descubrió que skull lo acaparo soltó brevemente el experimento casi terminado a fin de golpearlo y luego volver a trabajar, se sintió bien) y finalmente termino.

Vago por el campus buscando al menor, había escuchado que su clase se iría de expedición y deseaba entregársela antes de eso.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una morenita choco con el cayendo al piso.

-P..perdon yo..yo no veía don..donde iba y

Balbuceaba la niña no tenía tiempo para eso, espera esa voz era...

-Tsunayoshi?

-Verde-sempai?

Su cerebro por primera vez izo corto circuito

-Qu..que?

Miro con detenimiento al menor o mejor dicho la menor, tenia una peluca del mismo color que su cabello pero larga con ligeros rizos, sus ojos enormes ojos tenían ligeros toques de delineador haciendo que resaltaran más y sus carnosos labios brillaban con el pinta labios, llevaba un vestido blanco con un chalequito rosa asiéndolo ver muy tierna y frágil, sus piernas al descubierto tan carnosas y lisas llamaban por su toque.

Aparto la mirada avergonzado

-Verde-sempai?

Respiro profundamente y carraspeo- Porque llevas eso puesto tsunayoshi?

-Las chicas me forzaron recién logre huir de ellas.

El no sabía si odiarlas o agradecerles.

La caja tembló en sus manos.

Ah cierto.

Le paso la caja.

-hice esto para ti veo que no eres bueno con la lucha pero no puedes estar indefenso esto te protegerá.

-Pero yo no necesito protección.

Imágenes de el muerto, frio, descuartizado y más vagaron por su mente, tenso a la mandíbula a más no poder hasta estaba seguro que escucho como empezaban a agrietarse por la presión.

-Si si lo necesitas.

-Pe

-No hay peros tsunayoshi estoy seguro que los otros ya te lo dijeron pero tú eres muy importe para nosotros así que acéptalo por las buenas o por las malas pero lo llevaras no te permito despreciar mi genialidad, tienes idea cuantos desearían tener este invento?

-Por eso no debería dármelo a mí.

-Más bien por eso mismo deberías tenerlo, comprende tsunayoshi para nosotros tu seguridad es prioridad por ello por favor acéptalo.

Tsuna vio la profunda preocupación y determinación del mayor y no pudo más que aceptarlo ofreciendo una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias Verde-sempai.

El se mostro dudoso por un segundo pero luego se armo de valor y se alzo en puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo completamente rojo.

Verde se quedo viendo por donde había desaparecido el menor con el más leve sonrojo pintando sus mejillas completamente embobado, llevo una mano hacia la zona afectada y sonrió embobado y por segunda vez en el día tal como en su vida entera su mente izo corto circuito.

Ese niño sin duda hace una revolución en su interior, el agotamiento izo acto de las últimas horas y el estrés mental de los últimos meses lo atacaron sin más y decidió ir a dormir claro primero lo primero.

El menor no podía ir así vestido sin alguien que lo cuide apropiadamente (incluso si tenía el arma caja) por si acaso.....camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a su ala privada del laboratorio.

Ellos le habían prohibido tocar cualquier aparato electrónico pero él no los tocaría (una sonrisa izo acto de presencia en su cara)

Comando 1078 activación por comando de voz de los robots A27 V40 B100 Y R00 orden vigilancia y protección en modo sigilo de Sawada Tsunayoshi activación de las cámaras auto guardado en red de su registro hasta que esté este de regreso en la academia y en su habitación.

Los robots acataron la orden activaron el modo camuflaje volviéndose "invisibles" para luego salir de la habitación.

-Bueno ahora una buena siesta- verde prácticamente de desmayo en el sofá que estaba detrás suyo.

Sin duda el agotamiento mental era el peor de todos, por lo menos de ahora en más tendría a un dulce y adorable morenito que le ayudaría con eso.

Una leve sonrisa formo entre sueños


	17. Colonello

El viene de un linaje de franco tiradores, cuando las armas fueron inventadas sus antepasados fueron de las primeras lluvias en cambiar las espadas por los rifles y nunca más lo soltaron.

Así como las armas están profundamente arraigadas en su sangre se podría decir que la milicia también pues desde siempre habían estado en ella por lo que no es extraño que el allá sido criado para ello

Su memoria más profunda es el sosteniendo un arma, y la más preciada cuando su compañera (y primer amor) Lal lo felicito por ingresar a las fuerzas especiales CASECUBIN a los 6 (imponiendo un record muchos lo llamaban genio)

El era alguien simple sabía lo que quería, le encantaba entrenar y acataba las ordenes sin dudar.

Pero tampoco era un robot sin opiniones como muchos querían que fuera.

Recordó que más de una vez había desobedecido ordenes porque lo consideraba correcto, como cuando le pedían que abandonara a un compañero herido en el campo o asesinara niños (diablos el mismo era un niño) pero siempre conseguía realizar la misión tomando otra ruta sin ninguna baja (luego lo regañaban por ello)

Pero cuando los adultos llegaron con fotos de distintos cielos para que el elija uno dudo, por una vez solicito tiempo para pensarlo, saliendo de la instalación para un bosquecito por donde solía ir a pensar y desquitarse cuando venía de una misión especialmente dura.

Recuerda que se quedo viendo las fotos y los datos que venían con ella de los niños, adolecentes y algunos adultos todos soldados o cadetes con gran potencial que podrían ser perfectos según los adultos para un genio como él.

Pero el sentía que algo estaba mal con ello, por una vez deseaba que lal fuera un cielo en vez de una lluvia como el porque por algún motivo solo ella no se consideraba mal.

Pero porque de ese sentimiento, que los cielo no estaban solo para suprimir su llama? No eran solo el apoyo para él?

La respuesta vino como un hombre de aspecto cansado y ojos azules como el mar.

-Que hace un niño aquí solo? el medio del bosque no es nada seguro.

-Yo soy un soldado kora más bien debería estar preocupado del que desee hacerme daño kora.

-Oh pequeño soldado y se puede saber que estas asiendo aquí con esa cara afligida?

Él lo había visto desconfiado, pero había algo calmante en el hombre que asía que desease ser honesto con él.

En cualquier caso siempre podía eliminarlo si era una amenaza.

-Estoy eligiendo para mi cielo Kora.

-Are, para tu cielo?- una mueca se formo en la cara del hombre viendo las fotos- de esa forma? Eso esta mal.

-Porque kora? Yo soy poderoso necesito a alguien que me calme o caeré en discordia Kora.

-Entonces toma supresores u otras cosas mientras buscas a tu cielo correctamente pequeño, porque un cielo no es solo alguien que vendrá calmara tus llamas y luego se irá, un cielo es mucho más.

-A que se refiere kora? Los cielos son nuestro apoyo tras bambalinas kora, ellos nos calman para que sigamos y ya kora pero si el cielo no es fuerte no podrá contenerme por lo que necesito elegir cuidadosamente a mi cielo kora aunque algo se siente mal.

-Eso es porque como elemento tu instinto te esta diciendo que lo que haces esta errado pequeño- el hombre se sentó y lo miro a los ojos- escúchame bien pequeño la sociedad de hoy en día se ah podrido hasta sus raíces, ellos ansían el poder y para ello cada día están cometiendo cada vez pecados más grandes cometiendo errores tras errores por ello es que incluso los cielos pueden caer en discordia hoy en día cuando se supone que no deberían.

Colonello recordó ese hecho, el caos había reinado por meses hasta que las personas se habían resignado al no hallarle lógica del porque de eso, aunque el ejército había tomado medidas retirando a los cielos de las líneas frontales y resguardándolos en las líneas de apoyo tras eso.

-Para la gente de ahora los cielos son solo gemas pulidas y resguardadas para ser usados de trueques, ellos fuerzan sus voluntades sobre esas pobres criaturas y poco a poco los carcomen pudriéndolos, a pesar de que tengan razón en que ellos son tesoros invaluables las acciones que toman después de ello están todo mal.

-.....................................

-Niño tus instintos te dicen que algo está mal porque es así, un cielo es un compañero del alma, alguien en quien confiaras, que te acompañara y sostendrá, muchos los rechazan porque no quieren estar atados a alguien porque incluso vos sabes lo doloroso que seria romper un incluso con uno, eso es porque esos vínculos no fueron hechos para romperse.

-Como sabes eso señor?

El hombre le dio una mirada que lo izo ver como si todos los secretos del mundo se escondieran en ella.

-Porque niño yo sé más cosas de las que desearía y eh vivido más tiempo del que debería a pesar de que este ya se esté terminando, pero almenos tuve la oportunidad de bien encaminar a un joven antes de dar mi último suspiro, pequeño yo eh estado vinculado con mi cielo por años y no puedo imaginarme siguiendo a alguien que no sea ella, incluso ahora a cientos de quilómetros de distancia la siento tan cariñosa y preocupada por mi porque sabe que estoy en mis últimas, la siento enviando el doble o triple de sus llamas para intentar prolongar mi vida pero ya es tarde, más moriré sintiendo su amor, moriré sin un atisbo de pesar o dolor porque mi alma esta completa gracias a ella. Niño tu naciste como una lluvia, naciste como un elemento, tu naciste sediento por un cielo porque ellos son los que nos complementan no puedes elegir a dedo para tu cielo tienes que escuchar el llamado de tu alma, tus llamas clamando por las suyas, tu reconociéndolo a el como aquel que llenara tu vacio pues ese es el deber de un cielo. Recuerda algo un elemento estará vacio y encadenado hasta que el cielo vega a liberarlo y en su extensión vivirá con libertad y dicha, pero un cielo encadenado no podrá liberar a nadie el solo caerá y en su caída a los otros arrastrara.

Tras decir eso el viejo se había ido.

Recuerda que se quedo pensando en todo lo que dijo

Toda esa chachara de que no eran solo complementos de apoyo para él era solo eso verdad? Chachara y nada más, pero entonces porque su entrañas se removían al pensar en ese tipo de conexión que el decía?

Volvió a su casa y le pidió a sus padres para conocer a los candidatos en persona.

Pero nada era como el hombre lo describió, ninguna era amorosa, o cálida, o calmante, nada llenaba ese vacío en su interior del que se había dado cuenta desde su charla, es más solo lo había acentuado con esas llamas tan frías, ambiciosas y repugnantes.

Cumplió 7 años y empezó a caer en discordia, sus jefes deseaban forzarlo a reclamar a un cielo para no perder semejante genio de soldado pero el hasta el final lo rechazo, si nunca hubiese conocido a ese hombre puede que hubiese acatado las ordenes como buen soldado, pero lo conoció y ahora que sabía lo que le esperaba con un verdadero cielo no podía aceptar uno falso como los que le ofrecían sus superiores.

Por eso para el, tsuna era una existencia tan única, tan especial él era el único ángel que sobraba en esta tierra infestada de demonios.

El era su único y especial cielo.

Eso es algo que había aceptado desde el primer momento en que lo sintió.

Una llama tan pura, amorosa y calmante, una llama que lo atraía cual canto de sirena y llenaba ese vacío en su interior con un suave clic como ninguno otro lo había logrado.

El era un verdadero cielo, aquel del que hablaba ese hombre.

El vacio en su interior se lleno momentáneamente

Y deseaba más, mucho más en ese entonces había abiertos los ojos deseoso de ver a su futuro cielo y en ese mismo instante se había enamorado.

Enamorado de esos ojos inocentes tan diferente de los fríos y resignados de los soldados, de su carita regordeta en forma de corazón, enamorado de esa naricita de botón y labios cual pétalos

Lastimosamente el pequeño desapareció antes que pudiese formar un contrato con el, dejando tras de sí solo un chupete.

Por fortuna el chupete lo unió en cierta forma con el niño sentía que algo estaba mal con ese vinculo, pero no importo había algo que lo unía a su ángel y el era feliz.

Informo a sus superiores que había encontrado aun cielo que lo asistía cuando necesitaba sin la necesidad de un contrato por lo que ya no era necesario, ellos rebatieron que no era lo mismo, y si el otro lo traicionaba ? y si era un espía? y demás exigieron de paso conocerlo.

El se negó amenazando con dimitir si continuaban con ese tema.

Ellos fingieron ceder pero lo espiaban

ja como si pudieran seguirlo sin que el sepa y los pierda, cada tanto fingía ir a visitar a su cielo para mantener la fachada perdiendo a los espías en el camino y terminando vagando por la ciudad para perder tiempo o investigando donde podría estar su lindo querubín.

Lo único malo fue cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a lal por su extraño comportamiento a los 10 años (es extraño que tomara tanto tiempo pero usualmente tampoco se veían tanto de misión en misión), usualmente él era un pájaro de amor hacia ella pero desde que despertó, desde que había experimentado el verdadero amor a primera vista con tsuna a diferencia de su agolpamiento por ella ya no podía ser lo mismo entre ellos.

Y él se lo explico, le dijo que encontró a su cielo y de paso la persona a su pareja para toda la vida, vio como el dolor nublo su mirada por un segundo antes de que a fría calma dominara de nuevo

Ella le había preguntado si no estaba confundiendo las cosas y simplemente se había dejado engañar por la seducción del cielo, el pensó momentáneamente en ello pero lo desecho al recordar esa adorablemente embriagadora carita, si sin duda era todo él no solo sus llamas.

No olvidemos el hecho de que cada día lo enamoraba más con sus delicadas caricias, y los acogedores mimos que le hacía, ese niño era un amor que lo consentía siempre que quería (y era muy seguido, que puede decir el es un pájaro de amor)

Aparte quien dice que tu cielo destinado no es también tu compañero predestinado? El le explico que ella también lo sentiría algún día ese clic que hacía que tu mundo tuviera sentido.

Ella bufo riéndose diciéndole idiota romántico, pero vio dolor mesclado con anhelo en sus ojos.

Días después la noticia de que Lal había roto su contrato con su cielo y se negaba a tomar otro llego a sus oídos lo había hecho sonreír.

4 años después ella fue encomendada a una misión de escolta y había vuelto con un brillo en sus ojos y un nuevo vinculo.

"Por una vez tenias razón idiota, es un clic" le había dicho.

Al siguiente año renuncio y se inscribió en la academia Trinisette.

Ella se fue un mes antes del inicio del semestre, pero había venido a dejarle una carta y decirle algo que lo conmociono.

-Colonello, esta es una carta de aceptación para este año te sugeriría que vengas.

-Ahhh lal me extrañaras tanto que quieres que te acompañe a la escuela?

-No idiota- le había pegado- pero mi cielo, ella- se removió incomoda- ella dice que el tuyo tu cielo aparecerá ahí así que....

-Iré

Recuerda que ella se retiro rápidamente aunque en sus ojos había algo de culpa (cuando descubrió porque se negó a hablarle por dos meses) pero nada importaba si conseguía aunque sea el más mínimo vestigio de su cielo el sería feliz y no duraría en ir hasta el mismísimo infierno por él.

Esperaba encontrar a su cielo, encontrar a su ángel no el que se lo robaran.

Costo todos sus años de disciplina para contenerse y no dispararles en ese segundo en que la rectora cortó su vinculo.

Costó mucho más no matarlos cuando las imágenes de su pequeño rayo de sol destilaron en su mente asesinado de mil formas distintas.

Pero logro terminar ese día, con un increíble dolor de cabeza y un enorme hueco en el pecho que no había sentido en años y que ahora lo sentía con mucho más peso, pero sin ninguna víctima....por el momento

Lal había venido para consolarlo, solo para que el la confrontara, ella lo sabia sabia lo que le harian y aun así lo trajo aquí.

Su amiga más cercana lo había traicionado.

No sabía que dolía más su traición o su desaparecido vinculo pues ambos estaban muy parejos.

Ella se fue dolida, pero lo entendió.

Al día siguiente con un ánimo de perros hablo con los otros a ver si podía conseguir información sobre su ángel.

Nada

Ellos estaban tan secos como él.

Recuerda que cuando vio por primera vez a natsu estuvo por tirarle en sus brazos solo para frenar en seco al notar que no era su niño.

No, esté tenia la misma cara, pero era más duro, más maduro.....más frio.

El era una gema a la que este mundo ya empezó a pulir como hubiese dicho ese hombre.

Y un sentimiento que conocía bastante bien desde que las imágenes de su angel torturado destilaron en su mente lo embriago.

Miedo.

Pero este era distinto, y si su cielo se había vuelto así? Y si este mundo lo había corrompido en su ausencia mientras el solo holgazaneaba por ahí?

Negó ese pensamiento.

Su ángel estaba bien, estaba a salvo y puro tal como el lo recordaba.

Pero la duda siempre estaba presente.

El golpe de gracia para todos los demonios que se formaban en su interior vino cuando el no se presento ese día, había estado por el borde los últimos meses desde que el vinculo se rompió esperando que viniera, para verlo bien, a salvo puro y brillante como siempre.

Pero no se presento.

Sus miedos eran reales, este mundo había roto otra gema.

Pero no cualquiera.

Si no que la suya.

Se termino, no permitiría que continuara esto, si este mundo estaba podrido solo tenia que destruirlo y ya, total ellos mismos lo estaban asiendo pero más lento como dijo ese hombre.

Y así empezó su carnicería junto a los demás, aunque la interferencia de Vongola los retraso pero podrían eliminarlos con rapidez y continuar.

Pero su ángel apareció, en los brazos de Fon.

Vivo y brillante como siempre.

Sus ojos destilando inocencia, pureza y preocupación.

Todos los demonios creados por sus miedos desaparecieron de un toque, ese era el angelito que recordaba.

Su cielo.

Su tsuna.

Así que nadie podía culparlo por intentar robarlo a la noche, o colarse en su clase de educación física, o como en este momento haberse escapado de la academia y seguir el colectivo de su clase (más como que el se adelanto y los espero en el lugar) para ver si podía secuestrar a su pequeño niño para pasar unos momentos con él a solas.

El se lo merecía, espero por su niño 10 años y para colmo ese idiota de fon se le había adelantado para formar un contrato para colmo con beso!!

Que injusto el también quería un beso!!

Espero frente al shopping cuando vio llegar el colectivo se escondió tras uno de los arboles.

Y casi se desangra ahí mismo.

Que adorablemente sexy se veía su niño vestido de niña!!

Era el ejemplo de cutness.

Saco su teléfono y empezó a tomar cientos de fotos.

Hasta que un policía lo vio con la nariz sangrando, su gorra y unos lentes negros (para que no lo descubran) tomando fotos de las chicas desde lejos (solo era de tsuna!!) y lo confundió con un pervertido

El había conseguido escaparse solo para notar que ya no estaban.

Genial su angel se le perdió!!

Lo busco por media hora pero luego de 1 hora necesito ir al baño por lo que paro momentáneamente.

Solo para encontrarlo el en el baño lavándose la manos.

-Tsuna kora.

-Colonello-sempai?

No tardo en estrujarlo en sus brazos.

-Alfin te encuentro kora!!

-Hieeee colonello-sempai me aplasta.

-Perdón perdón, es que me emocione kora

-Esta bien colonello-sempai pero que hace aquí?

Piensa en una escusa, piensa en una escusa.

-Es que necesitaba comprar unas cosas y decidí venir kora.

-Y porque me buscaba?

-Es que mientas compraba unas cosas vi a tus compañeros y escuche que estabas por aquí así que decidí buscarte, no hemos tenido una plática en forma hasta ahora.

Perfecto

-Tienes razón- dijo el otro con una cálida sonrisa luego pareció recordar algo- Ahora que me acuerdo.

El otro le señalo que se agachara un poco cosa que su interlocutor no tardo en acatar.

Tsuna levanto sus manos y le acaricio el cabello, la cara el cuello, paso caricias por todas esas partes siempre cubierto con sus llamas para finalmente terminar con un beso en la frente.

Colonello estaba en las nubes feliz recibiendo esos mimos pero cuando terminaron luego de unos segundos logro salir de la tierra de la la la landia para preguntarle.

-Porque?

Tsuna muy rojo respondió- es..es que yo..yo estuve hablando con reborn, skull y verde-san yo..yo tenia mis dudas sobre ser su cielo pe..pero ellos me dijeron que lo era, que me querían y...durante el camino hable con Yuni y aria-san y ellas terminaron aconsejándome que no lo piense tanto y los acepte tratándolos como siempre y..y tu sos...es decir recordé que te gustan los mimos, so..solías pedírmelos todo el tiempo.... y lal-san......cuando le pregunte a lal-san sobre eso ella dijo que lo hiciera y..y perdón

Termino completamente rojo mirando al piso y jugando con el dobladillo de su vestido

Benditas sean las chicas, tendría que comprarle un regalo a cada una de ellas.

-Tsuna, levanta la mirada- le levanto dulcemente el mentón- no tienes que disculparte, en parte el que te buscara fue por esto, tenes razón me gustan los mimos y ahora que estas aquí en persona te agradecería que no solo se limitaran a tus llamas sino también a tu toque porque los anhelo como no tienes idea, yo........

Y fue cortado por las muy oportunas lal y yuni.

-Aquí esta y con colonello?

Saludo nervioso ante el aura asesina de lal.

-TU RUBIA IDIOTA!! No te saltes las clases cuando quieras- ella lo agarro y le dio unas serie de cacheteadas.

-Además si es posible colonello mantente alejado de tsuna por el resto del dia el es nuestro por hoy- dijo yuni mientras se aferraba al brazo de un tsuna muy rojo.

-Pero..

-No yuni tiene razón tu te regresas a la academia ahora mismo, y si no lo haces me asegurare de que hagas un entrenamiento espartano infernal que ni tu disfrutaras.

-Por hoy tsuna es nuestro sin chicos capichi?~

Ambas lo miraron lal con un aura demoniaca y yuni con una sonrisa fría que helaba la sangre con una promesa de muerte si la desobedecía antes de que ambas desaparecieran con un resignado tsuna en el remolque

Se retractaba de todo lo dicho anteriormente las mujeres eran el mal encarnado


	18. Mammon

Su primer recuerdo es una habitación vacía.

Lo primero que recuerda haber sentido es hambre.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo sola tirada en esa mugrienta habitación solo que en algún punto ya no pudo aguantar más y cayo inconsciente.

Luego sirenas y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en un lugar muy ruidoso con adultos en traje azul hablando de cosas que no entendía (más hoy en día sabia que eran policías que la encontraron abandonada)

Creció 2 años en un orfanato.

Ahí la usaban para robar si no traía el suficiente dinero era golpeada y dejada sin comer.

Así aprendió la importancia del dinero.

A los 5 mostro sus grandes dotes como ilusionista y rápidamente fue adoptada por una familia que ansiaba explotar su potencial.

Recuerda el gran shock que fue para ella como todos parecían respetarla y tratarla bien porque sus nuevos padres tenían mucho dinero, como por sus ropas lujosas la gente en la calle ya no se apartaba con asco de ella sino que la admiraban.

Ahí es donde vio que el dinero podría darte status y poder.

El dinero te convertía en alguien.

Pero también era caprichoso y fácilmente se iba.

A los7 dos años después de su adopción los negocios sucios de sus nuevos padres salieron a la luz y fueron asesinados.

Ella volvió a las calles.

Volvió, la gente volvió a mirarla con asco.

Se apartaban o la golpeaban cuando pedía comida.

Ella volvió a ser nadie.

Pero ella ya había probado lo que era una vida estable, el ser alguien y le gusto, quería esa comodidad no quería ser despreciada.

No quería seguir sufriendo.

Nunca más

Si el dinero movía al mundo ella lo conseguíria todo.

Total esa pareja dijo que el poder aseguraba el dinero por eso la tenían.

Porque ella era poderosa.

Y había sido forzada a incontables clases e infernales entrenamientos en esa casa

Y si que empezaría a hacer uso de su poder y los conocimientos que aprendió.

Así ya nadie la miraría asía abajo, ya nadie la despreciaría.

Y de paso se volvería más fuerte, tal vez solo talvez lo suficientemente fuerte para callarlos a ellos.

A las voces.

Voces que aumentaban mientras más crecía, empezaron poco después que entro al orfanato, más o menos cuando su llama empezó a notarse.

Empeoraron cuando los entrenamientos empezaron.

Cuando le comento a su maestro el lo miro con una sonrisa retorcida y su mirada se había tornado demente.

"La niebla engañosa que convierte lo real en ilusión y la ilusión en realidad, pero la realidad de la niebla quien la mantendrá? nadie, poco niebla nadie lo hará, como todos devorada será una vez que las voces tu conciencia logren tomar"

Poco después el se había parado y parpadeado varias veces confundido como si ni el mismo supiera que le paso, para luego verla y una mirada de conocimiento mesclado con dolor paso por sus rasgos.

"Pequeña niebla recuerda esto a diferencia de los otros cuyo poder no sé de dónde viene el nuestro viene de los infiernos, es un poder maldito que mientras más crece más desea tragar al usuario pequeña niebla a diferencia mía ojala encuentres a un cielo que te atrape antes que seas devorada"

Poco después su profesor había fallecido.

Ella recordaba esos ojos de loco.

No quería terminar así.

Por lo que hay otra razón más para conseguir dinero, solo los ricos podían pagar llamas cielo, ella no sería tragada.

En un año había logrado establecerse sólidamente en el bajo mundo como trabajadora independiente. No tenia lealtades y se iba al mejor postor, que podía decir las nieblas eran raras y una tan poderosa como ella más todavía.

Ella tenía razón al principio intentaron estafarla o aprovecharse de ella pero mientras más trabajos conseguía, mientras más mejoraba su estatus eso se termino.

Ahora nadie intentaba meterse con ella.

Es más si no es por negocio la evitaban por miedo a su ira.

Sin duda el dinero rige al mundo.

Pero entonces porque, porque es que esas llamas cielo que se consiguió no surgen efecto?

Porque es que las voces ya no son tal sino que se transformaron en gritos?

Aguanto cuanto pudo pero su cordura la dejaba, se aisló y espero su muerte en una oscura habitación vacía.

Ja irónicamente el escenario de su primer recuerdo se recreaba en el ultimo.

Nada había cambiado.

Pero entonces él apareció, un mocoso ingenuo que la había abrazado callando las voces que la agobiaban, restaurando su cordura y anclándola firmemente a tierra.

"ojala encuentres a un cielo que te atrape antes que seas devorada" las palabras de su maestro sonaban en su mente.

Quién diría que los cielos que atrajo su dinero serian inútiles pero aquel que no busco seria el que la salve?

Pero ese cielo quería irse.

Quería dejarla de nuevo en la soledad con ellos con las voces y para colmo quería dejarla en este frio frio vacio que era su vida.

Porque esa breve calidez, ese amoroso abrazo se lo mostro.

Lo sola que estaba, podía tener todo el dinero que quería pero aun así estaba sola ya no la miraban asía abajo, ya no la maltrataban pero tampoco se acercaban.

Intento sobornarlo para que no se vaya para que no la deje.

Pero se fue dejándole solo un chupete.

Pero eso no se quedaría así ella lo encontraría y lo haría pagar, si no aceptaba su dinero pues el debería a ella.

Sintió ese vínculo entre ella y el atraves del chupete.

Bueno capaz no sería tan brusca y no haría su deuda tan grande

Ella uso su red de contactos para buscarlo.

Pero nada.

Era como si él fuese un puto fantasma!!

Sin duda ya le debía bastante dinero con el tiempo que la había hecho perder buscándolo.

Acaso no sabe que el tiempo es dinero y que el dinero es vida?

Pero las caricias atraves de su vínculo la calmaban (y a sus voces) cada vez que se desesperaba por eso y por los idiotas de sus clientes.

Pero ya hace casi 4 años que lo buscaba sin respuesta

Eso significaba que alguien con más influencia y dinero que ella la bloqueaba pero eso no era la gran cosa solo tenía que ampliar sus contactos y fortuna.

Lo de siempre.

Pensó en quienes podrían ser los que la bloquearan cuando le llego.

Una invitación para un trabajo sumamente bien pagado, la verdad era un monto increíblemente ridículo de dinero sospecho al principio pero luego vio una tableta, la carta decía que solo seria aceptada si lograba romperla.

Ella requirió una inmensa cantidad de llamas y esfuerzo para hacerlo.

Entonces acepto, seguro esa cantidad de dinero era porque la dificultad de la misión y los requerimientos de sus participantes era demasiado alta

Grave error.

Era una trampa.

La atraparon eh experimentaron con ella y otros niños, los puto straneo les jugaron por 3 puñeteros e infernales años.

Recuerda que lo único que la mantuvo cuerda era su cielo, con sus constantes mimos y abrazos, seguramente como ella siempre era muy exigente y constantemente estaba necesitada por las voces el no había pillado la situación en la que estaba.

Mejor, si lo descubría e intentaba ayudarla (algo de decía que el lo haria a pesar de apenas conocerlo) solo se pondría en peligro y no podía dejar que algo le pasase.

No a él.

No a su ancla, nunca a su casa.

En algún momento le pusieron en la misma celda que un niño con peinado de piña y su hermana.

Noto que también eran nieblas y estaban aun paso de ser devorados por si mismos.

Pensó en abandonarlos total no había beneficio para ella si los ayudaba se notaba que ellos eran niños abandonados.

Como ella

Pero nadie la había ayudado a ella

Las reconfortantes llamas cielo la acariciaron al sentir su malestar.

Y oh si no es cierto, alguien la había ayudado incondicionalmente y velado por ella sin pedir nada a cambio.

Intento imaginar que haria su cielo en este tipo de situación y prácticamente podía verlo correr para auxiliarlos.

Como había hecho con ella, diablos estos hermanos (porque sin duda uno era el mayor y los otros eran gemelos) le recordaban demasiado a si misma.

Lo odiaba.

Pero odiaba más el hecho que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen mental de perrito pateado de su cielo (las llamas no ayudaban solo empeoraban las cosas pues fortalecía su imagen mental) y finalmente cedió.

-Esto se ira a tu deuda (murmuro) antes de acercarse lentamente a los otros ocupantes que la miraban sospechosos.

-Que quieres.

-Cállate y tócalo.

Extendió su mano pero no había nada en ella.

-Que cosa- el mayor con el peinado de melón miro su mano desconfiado con el cuerpo protector frente a sus hermanos menores.

Ella rodo los ojos y extendió la otra mano asía la que estaba extendía para estirar algo en el aire luego de la nada una cadena y un chupete se materializaron.

-Que es eso- miro desconfiado el otro.

-Cállate y tócala antes que los científicos idiotas vuelvan.

El otro aun desconfiado lo hizo y vio como su cara paso de shock a una increíble calma como nunca lo había visto.

-Eso fue wow, solo wow. Mukuro, crhome tóquenlo.

Los gemelos lo hicieron y al instantetuvieron las mismas reacciones.

-Qu..que fue eso?

Ella volvió a colocar la cadena volviendo el chupete invisible.

-Mi cielo.

-Pero como?

-Importa?

-No.

-Bueno.

-Porque?

-Porque estaban por caer en discordia y el hubiese querido ayudaros.

-Gracias.

-Ni lo pienses estaré cargándolo a su cuenta cuando salgamos de aquí.

-Nufufufufuf

Quien hubiese dicho que ese día ella y los otros hubiesen muerto solo para revivir y escapar de ese inferno con la ayuda del director del trinesette.

Ese hombre había aparecido de la nada cuando masacraron el laboratorio, les ofreció ingresar al internado pues ahí vendice no podría tocarlos por lo que acababan de hacer.

Ellos fueron, pero ella no tardo mucho en pillar que solo había caído en otra trampa.

Pero esta no le quito su libertad.

No

Le quito algo mucho, mucho más importante.

Su cielo

Las voces la atacaron como no lo hicieron en años, le tomo el inferno de un esfuerzo él no romper las mentes de toda la sala cuando esa infeliz corto su conexión.

Ella quería matarla para que la calmante presencia de su cielo volviera.

Incluso las voces estaban de acuerdo con ella, esa mujer debía morir.

Pero cuando le dijo que ni de esa forma el volveria le dio la oportunidad de hablar, las voces se quejaron que era mentira, que era otra trampa.

Pero ella no se podía arriesgar.

No cuando se trataba de él.

Cuando las imágenes destellaron en su mente no dudo ni un segundo de su veracidad (ella era la mejor ilusionista del mundo obviamente detectaba las mentiras de la realidad) y eso fue lo que más la aterro.

Incluso las voces se quedaron en silencio debido al shock.

Pero luego volvieron con todo incluso creyó que se rompería solo para que la mujer los comprimiera mínimamente.

Nada como su cielo.

Pero suficiente para que pudiera pensar.

Y ella decidió retirarse, porque si no, la mataría a ella, al hombre y a todos los que estuvieran en la institución.

O el país

Al día siguiente estuvo lo suficientemente calmada como para hablar con los otros solo para descubrir que ellos no tenían información útil.

Inútiles.

Pero eran fuertes y buenos contactos (reborn le ayudo a duplicar sus ganancias sin duda podía ver una buena alianza entre ellos) por lo que no le molestaba que por alguna razón siempre terminaran todos reunidos.

Ella nunca admitiría que el frio que siempre sentía se calentaba un poco

Cuando demonio se volvió guardián de Giotto intento cobrarle el favor para averiguar sobre tsuna.

Solo para que este le diga que el único que alguna vez vio al niño es G pues Giotto es demasiado sobreprotector y que ni si quiera saben donde vive.

Otro inútil.

Por lo que solo le quedo esperar con su cordura rasgándose dolorosamente por las voces, sabia que ningún cielo sería suficiente para ella, solo el podría salvarla.

Luego el vinculo termino de romperse.

No sabía como sobrevivió pero lo logro.

Lo busco con desespero en el día prometido pero no estaba, dejo de aguantar a sus voces, de aguantar la sed de sangre que estas y ella misma tenían y se dejo tragar por su locura para destruirlo todo, pues nada tenía sentido sin su cielo.

Sin su ancla.

Pero luego él apareció en los brazos de fon y todo volvió a su lugar.

Su cordura regreso, sus voces retrocedieron, la oscuridad que la consumía se ilumino.

Su mundo volvió a girar porque el acababa de regresar.

Se pego a él con desespero acariciando sus llamas disfrutando del toque que tanto había anhelado.

No era feliz cuando la castigaron por los destrozos acaso no podía pagarlos y ya? Odiaba perder dinero pero ese gasto seria mínimo a los cientos de miles que perdería en esa semana por causa de la bolsa (acaso el estúpido director no sabía lo volátil que era?)

Pero el hombre no dijo nada de favores por lo que acepto el trato que le ofreció el día siguiente reborn para detener a la rubia idiota (un favor de reborn valía mucho)

Y fue pagado muy bien cuando el le llego con la noticia de que tsunayoshi estaría con las chicas vestido como una.

Eso valdría en un futuro mucho dinero, lo sabia.

Por lo que lo siguió por una horas disfrazada de una alumna más, tomando fotos discretas hasta que vio como este se perdió de las otras y fue acosado por unos tipos.

Como se atrevían...

El era suyo!!

Ella se acerco y les infundió imágenes muy graficas y dolorosas que destruirían sus mentes mientras tomaba a tsunyoshi de la cintura y se lo llevaba de ahí.

Sus voces le decían que no era suficiente que regresara y les duplicara la penitencia.

Estaba por hacerlo pero el pequeño morenito incluso con su disfraz (ilusión) sabía leerla y le envió una serie de familiares caricias calmando sus demonios.

-Mammon-san tranquila todo esta bien no me paso nada.

-Como sabias que era yo- dejando caer la ilusión.

-Podía sentirlo, algo en mi cabeza me decía que eras vos y tus llamas solo lo confirmaron te conozco mejor que nadie mammon.

-Viper.

-Viper, porcierto que haces aquí?

-Compras.

-Pero no tienes nada.

-Pido que me las envíen no me gusta cargar cosas (ella era muy buena mintiendo, no se mostraba ni el más mínimo atisbo de duda)- Por cierto tsunayoshi.

-Tsuna.

-Tsuna, te ves bien con esa falda.

Y no mentía a ella le gustaba su apariencia masculina y adorable, pero como chica te daban ganas de violarla y más con esos carnosos muslos que mostraba descaradamente y eso que ella era mujer.

Bueno incluso las mujeres pueden violar a los hombres solo necesita cuerdas o sus ilusiones.

Una mano agarro la suya y un extraño peso se instalo en su muñeca eso la saco de sus pensamientos.

Miro la pulsera de plata con un espanta sueños en ella con curiosidad.

-..........no pagare por esto.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras.

-Entonces?

-Es que unas personas me dijeron que sea más honesto y que les escuche y les crea a ustedes cuando me dicen que quieren ser mis guardianes, porque es así verdad?

El morenito que se removía rojo y nervioso le pregunto aprensión pintando sus ojos.

-Sin la menor duda, solo tú eres mi cielo tsuna.

-Bueno, pues esto es para ti es qu..que recordé cuando nos conocimos, la...las imágenes y tus constantes in...inquietudes luego yuni-san me dijo que las nieblas su..suelen tener pesadillas y es..espero que esto te ayudes con ellas

El pequeño la miraba de reojo con la cabeza gacha y su vestido estirado desde su dobladillo.

Era una ternurita.

Tomo discretamente una imagen para futuro chantaje y comercialización (ciertos hermanos idiotas pagarían mucho por ello)

Y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla susurrándole un grazie con voz ronca

Por poco no le salió vapor por las orejas.

Se rio levemente para continuar con la burla cuando unos pasos apresurados se escucharon y luego el pequeño fue arrebatado de sus brazos por una urda de chicas que desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron dejando tras de sí solo una nube de polvo

Se quedo aturdida un segundo luego una calmada yuni que las seguía caminando paso a su lado.

-Hoy es día de chicas, tsuna es nuestro por el resto del día, no interfieras- dijo sin detenerse.

-Yo también soy mujer.

-pero cuando se trata de el tenes mente de hombre.

Ella desapareció por el pasillo dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

No podía negarlo, tenía mente de hombre pues quería burlarlo y violarlo.

Suspiro resignada y se volvió a colocar el disfraz aun tenía muchas fotos que sacar


	19. Mi droga favorita (fon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no me resistí a ponerle titulo XD

Sus ropas siempre habían sido rojas.

Porque?

Porque el nació en una cuna llena de sangre.

Él era el genio más grande del clan hibari y el más asesino de las triadas.

El pertenece a la familia hibari que son unos luchadores expertos provenientes de Japón, son conocido por su increíble capacidad de batalla y la increíble sed de sangre que poseen, se dice que el que consiga la lealtad de alguien de este clan será el poseedor de un enorme depredador por lo que inmediatamente escalara exponencialmente en su escala social su padre por otra parte es una cabeza de una de las ramas de las criadas chinas, juntos hacen un dúo de temer por lo que obviamente se esperaba mucho de el.

Y según todo el mundo logro superar lo esperado.

Su llama era increíblemente abrumadora por lo que se especializo en las artes marciales apenas tuvo la capacidad mental y física para hacerlo con el fin de controlarla resulto que su talento era tan o más potente que su llama, a los 3 cometió su primer asesinato que fue a uno de sus compañeros de práctica que resulto ser un traidor, a partir de ese momento estos solo aumentaban al igual que su talento.

Se había decidido que el seria la perfecta espada para las criadas.

A los 6 sus llamas se habían vuelto demasiado para el, la mínima grieta en su mente causaría un ruptura que conllevaría a unas lesiones bastante dolorosas pero eso llevo a algo mucho peor que los estallidos.

Los ancianos querían que eligiera un cielo.

El podía lidiar con los asesinatos por mucho que lo odiara, el podía ignorar como a veces no podía ver sus manos pues solo podía ver sangre escurriendo de ellas cuando estaba seguro que estaban limpias, o como de vez en cuando soñaba que las personas a las que había asesinado regresaban a reclamar venganza y arrastrarlo al infierno.

El podía lidiar con todo eso.

Pero no con el hecho que tuviera que compartir algo tan íntimo eh importante como el vinculo de un cielo y su elemento con cualquiera.

Para el ese hecho era sagrado, recuerda haber leído en un libro como el cielo siempre sostendriá a su elementos con cariño permitiendo que estos vaguen libremente pero consolándolos cuando ellos lo necesiten. Recordaba que se había fascinado como el libro describía una conexión casi mágica entre ellos, que no importaba cuan dañado estuviera el otro una lamida en la calidez de su sky y estarían como nuevos.

Paso horas preguntándose si para el seria igual, que cuando obtuviera su cielo este lograría limpiar la sangre que escurría de sus manos, ese era su mayor anhelo.

Podrían llamarlo romántico pero el esperaba a su cielo ideal aquel que al igual que decían los libros llenara el vacio de su ser.

Por lo que el hecho que esos ancianos quisieran forzarlo a un vinculo con cualquiera de esos cielos que le revolvían el estomago con inquietud era simplemente inaceptable.

Esas llamas estaban simplemente mal.

Eran frías, ambiciosas....corruptas. Esos niños estaban tan dañados como él, como se supone que el seria reparado cuando su propio cielo estaba roto?

Por lo que los rechazo uno tras otros.

De esa forma llego a los 8 años, sabia que no duraría mucho más, las explosiones eran cada vez más seguidas y dañinas. Lastimosamente los ancianos también y no estaban dispuestos a perder a su preciado genio.

Intentaron retenerlo y forzarlo a un contrato recurriendo a su especialidad.

Las torturas.

Sobrevivió a cada una de ellas, fueron dos días de puro infierno pero prefería morir a ceder puede que el estuviera atado a ellos por la sangre pero no en espíritu, no tenia porque obedecerlos y en este tema nunca lo haría.

El tercer día se descuidaron y logro escapar.

El no era un genio por nada.

Sabía que moriría pronto la tortura quebró sus defensas sus llamas no tardarían en consumirlo

Corrió al bosque si iba a morir al menos decidiría donde.

El esperaba morir en ese momento, pero lo que nunca espero fue que ser salvado por un pequeño rayo de sol.

Sinceramente a pesar de anhelarlo con todo su ser hace mucho había renunciado a la idea de encontrarlo.

Pero ahí estaba un pequeño ángel con la llama más cálida y amables que haya sentido nunca, como se notaba que este ser nunca había sido manchado, podía sentir como sus pecados eran limpiados poco a poco por esa pequeña cosa pura.

Sinceramente él no quería dejarlo ir nunca, tenia miedo que el mundo se diera cuenta que le falto teñir a uno y lograse terminar su labor y lo intento, intento lo más duro que pudo para que el no se fuera de sus brazos.

Pero fallo.

No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar contra la fuerza que se lo llevaba

El pequeño había logrado irse.

Ahora estaba solo contra el mundo que deseaba devorarlo.

Se convenció que no importaba, que lograría encontrarlo.

Y cuando el momento llegue nadie lograría volver a llevárselo.

Conseguiría a su niño.

Cuando regreso los ancianos se extrañaron al ver que sus llamas estaban completamente calmadas, el les dijo que había logrado encontrar su cielo.

Ellos no estaban felices, no aceptaban el hecho de que se haya vinculado a un cielo que no tenía relación con las triadas (aunque su vinculo no estaba completo)

Por días intentaron sacarle el nombre sin descanso pero no obtuvieron nada de él (que el infierno se lo tragase si alguna vez entregaba el nombre de su ángel a esos ancianos) pero ellos aun no se rendían, incontables veces intentaron seguirlo para averiguar quién era (fallando miserablemente cada vez) a decir verdad si el no fuera su preciado genio hace mucho lo hubiesen asesinado pero lo era y tenía el respaldo del clan hibari que no dejaría impune al que derramara la sangre de uno de los suyos incluso si estos eran la triada.

Un hibari solo podría morir en el campo de batalla en ningún otro sitio.

A los 12 consiguió llegar al pináculo entre las triadas ser uno de los cuatro dragones celestiales (ni los mismos ancianos podían desafiarlo) es más el era el más fuerte de los cuatro, sus movimientos eran tan precisos y mortales que en menos de dos segundo su contrincante estaba muerto en el piso por un certero golpe en un punto vital.

El había logrado lo que deseaba, era poderoso lo suficiente para proteger a su cielo.

O eso creía.

El estaba consciente de los peligro que conllevaban su rango así como los enemigos que obviamente este atraería. Pero creía que podría con ello, que si se mantenía sereno siempre podría solucionarlo todo con rapidez y eficacia.

Que equivocado estaba.

Por fortuna la situación que se le mostro no fue ni un tercio de mala de lo que pudo haber sido.

Porque?

Porque solo murió un querido amigo suyo, muchos dirían que eso es grave

Y lo es 

Pero pudo haber sido peor.

Mucho pero mucho peor.

Como?

Simple, creyó que era su cielo.

El se había reunido con esa persona por varios años, ese querido amigo también era un cielo pero a pesar de poseer llamas potentes simplemente no era su Ángel por lo que nunca se vinculo solo disfrutaba hablar con él.

Creyó que era cuidadoso al hablar con el, que nadie nunca había logrado seguirlo.

Pero no fue así, habían descubierto su relación y pensaron que él era el misterioso cielo con el que se había vinculado, lo secuestraron y utilizaron como rehén para manipularlo.

El estaba furioso sinceramente eso era poco, a el solo le habían dicho que tenían a su cielo cuando pidió una descripción pero su amigo tenia características parecida a su niño (ahora que lo pensaba puede que eso lo haya atraído en primer lugar) por lo que creyó que efectivamente tenían a su tsuna.

Recuerda que su visión se había teñido de rojo por un segundo y que la casa en la que se encontraba había desaparecido.

Siguió sus órdenes pero a la vez intentaba rastrearlos sigilosamente.

Para hacer la historia corta ellos lo descubrieron y asesinaron a su amigo enviando su cabeza a él.

Al día siguiente aparecieron los ancianos con propuesta de cielos para él.

Era obvio que habían sido ellos, deseaban tener algo que les asegurara que su lealtad estuviera para con ellos y que mejor forma que de por voluntad propia se liara con una de sus marionetas.

La cara cuando les dijo que lastimosamente se habían equivocado y su cielo seguía con vida le dejo un dulce dulce sabor en la boca.

Pero este rápidamente se amargo cuando se retiraron.

A pesar de todo el había fallado

El en verdad había creído que tenían a su ángel y a pesar de eso no logro salvarlo.

Dio su mejor y a pesar de eso fue completamente inútil. 

Por lo que trabajo infructuosamente para conseguir el suficiente poder y conexiones por cuenta propia para desligarse de las triadas, ya que era obvio que no importa cuán precavido sea siempre y cuando este liado con ellas tsuna nunca estaría seguro.

A los 15 había conseguido bastantes pero no eran suficientes, sinceramente empezaba a dudar si alguna vez sería suficiente.

Entonces apareció él.

Un hombre que decía que él conseguiría su libertad a cambio que asistiera a la academia Trinisette, el acepto con la condición que primero el mostrara que era capaz de hacerlo (la propuesta sonaba demasiado a una estafa a su parecer) pero por increíble que parezca el hombre cumplió unos días después él y su única discípula I-pin estaban total y completamente desligados de las triadas.

Quién diablos era ese sujeto como para hacer que incluso las triadas le obedezcan?

No lo sabía pero si era tan poderoso esperaba nunca volver a encontrárselo.

Pero lo hizo, el resulto ser el director de la academia y descubrió la razón por la que lo quería ahí.

Era una trampa, no sabía que obtenían ellos con romper la conexión que tenia con su cielo pero lo hicieron.

Esa mujer con un chasquido de dedos había logrado desaparecer la siempre constante y calmante presencia de su cielo dejando solo el vacio.

Podía sentir como volvía a romperse en pedazos y la sangre que regresaba a empapar sus manos.

Aquella tormenta interna que había sido domesticada por su cielo rugió de ira.

Se lo llevaron!!

Nunca tendría palabras suficientes para decir lo que le costó simplemente no mandar a volar el auditorio entero.

Pero lo hizo.

Y apenas esos infelices tuvieron un pie fuera del escenario ya tenía una mano llenas de llamas de la tormenta en su garganta.

Vagamente noto la presencia de otras personas a su alrededor pero en este momento solo importaba su presa y nadie más

Le costó trabajo el salir de la bruma en la que estaba a causa de su ira como para oír lo que le decían pero nuevamente lo logro.

Les acompaño a la oficina a fin de descubrir cómo podría obtener de regreso a su cielo, se coloco en la esquina con las manos cruzadas a fin de contenerse, las llamas de la tormenta son las más salvaje de todas y las suyas eran muy potentes, su cielo ya no estaba para ayudarlo a calmarla por lo que apenas si podía pensar.

Las palabras aduras penas llegaban a él, el solo quería a su cielo porque no podían dárselo?

Cuando las imágenes de la muerte de su ángel lo inundaron creyó que había perdido la batalla y su ira había ganado.

Pero esa mujer lo había parado.

No era como su cielo pero al menos ya podía pensar con claridad a través de sus llamas

Se retiro antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

Medito toda la noche a fin de conseguir la suficiente estabilidad como para razonar todo lo que le habían dicho el día anterior.

Decidió que la mejor acción a tomar sería la de reunirse con los otros supuestos elementos de su cielo, tenía que evaluar por sí mismo si eran o no honestos con él, si porsiacaso estos resultaban una amenaza apara su ángel no duraría en asesinarlos.

Por fortuna ellos parecían sinceros con sus deseos para con su cielo por lo que los dejo con vida (pero al menor atisbo de traición los mataría)

Eso nunca paso es más, termino frecuentándolos (se sentía bien tener gente junto a él sin doble intenciones) antes de darse cuenta ya eran llamados arcobaenos y conocidos como los 6 más fuerte de la academia (viendo la reputación de sus compañeros podría decir del mundo) por su parte eso no le interesaba solo seguía entrenándose y fortaleciendo a fin de no fallar cuando el momento llegue.

El no dejaría que esas imágenes se volvieran realidad.

Sus llamas latían deacuerdo, la lealtad y proteccionismo de una tormenta era una fuerza a tener en cuenta pues estaba grabada como fuego en sus almas.

Y luego sucedió, el impacto fue como si mil espadas lo atravesaran, recuerda que estaba en plena lucha de entrenamiento con su discípula cuando la conexión había terminado de cortarse.

Había caído al piso agarrándose el corazón, sentía como si alguien se lo hubiese arrancado del pecho dejado solo un hueco en el, sus llamas palpitaban quemando todo su cuerpo deseosas de escapar.

I-pin se había asustado pero el la despidió con unos gestos y luego fue a meditar a fin de calmarse.

Los meses que lo siguieron fueron de pura agonía.

Cuando al fin había llegado el día no podía estar más ansioso, desosó de ver a su angelito en carne y hueso, lavarse en sus cálidas llamas de vida y deleitarse con la inocencia de su alma.

Por no ocurrió.

Por mucho que lo buscara no aparecía.

Su cielo no había llegado.

No estaba.

La furia lo había emborrachado, intento descargarla con los sacos de entrenamiento y con los arboles pero finalmente se había rendido y entregado a su ira.

Solo para ser retenido por su niño.

Porque será que el siempre lograba llegar en el momento justo para salvarlo?

No sabía y no le importaba, solo necesitaba a la personita que finalmente había regresado a sus brazos.

Escucho la diatriba del pequeño mientras se bañaba en su presencia.

El sabia del acoso del pequeño, incluso se lo dijo pero no pensó que afectaran tanto su autoestima. Como es que no podía ver lo absolutamente perfecto que era?

Tenía que hacer algo y que mejor forma que afirmándolo como el su?

Si, finalmente conseguir a este niño como su cielo, el poder estar seguro que nunca nada lograra dañarlo que este soplo de pureza nunca se extinguirá sonaba muy bien.

Aunque incluso si este no lo quería como su tormenta aun así el lo protegería simplemente no podría ni querría volver a dejar a este niño solo, el ya lo había reconocido como la uníca persona a la que seguirá y una tormenta nunca cambiaba de parecer.

Menos un hibari y él orgullosamente lo era.

Por fortuna el pequeñito lo había aceptado, acepto ser el suyo y se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien.

El se sentía como una persona nueva, su alma sangrante se había limpiado, los huecos en ella llenado y una obstante hermosa presencia en la parte trasera de su alma se aseguraba de abrazarlo cada segundo.

El podía sentir el alma pura de su cielo entrelazada a la suya y le encantaba

Aunque no era suficiente.

Se sorprendió de encontrarse con una increíble sed de contacto, anhelaba por el toque del otro.

Pero la situación de sus compañeros era primera.

Ellos la resolvieron con rapidez pues la simple presencia del niño en sus brazos calmo a las bestias.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba regocijándose por dentro (a pesar de las amenazas que recibía) por el hecho de haber sido el primero en firmar un pacto con el menor

Lastimosamente esa dicha fue rápidamente arruinada por chekerface y luce.

Como osaban ellos a prohibirle cualquier contacto con su cielo?

Acaso no sabían cuanto lo había esperado? La ansiedad que sentía por su presencia? Lo sediento que estaba de su afecto?

El vinculo palpitaba algo en el decía que lo buscara que debía estar con su niño.

Y el lo deseaba oh cuanto deseaba correr y apretarlo entre sus brazos bañarse de su afecto mutuo reclamarlo en otros aspectos.

Pero no podía, por una semana tenía prohibido cualquier contacto con el menor

Maldición.

Sus llamas picaban con ganas de quemar algo

El vinculo palpitaba sentía a tsuna preguntándole que pasaba, si estaba bien acariciándolo, prácticamente podía sentirlo a su lado acunándolo.

Bendito sea

Pero no era suficiente, recordó que se supone que el vinculo se fortalecería mientras más conviviera con su cielo y oh cuanto lo deseaba, si solo el comienzo ya lo abrumaba como esto en su face inicial no podía imaginarse como seria cuando este completo.

El era un adicto, adicto a la pureza de su cielo, de su presencia, su carita (se pasaba muchas horas fantaseando con ella) 

El no tenia apegos a nada se consideraba una persona fuerte mental y físicamente, años de duro entrenamiento lo habían hecho una persona pacifica y calmada pero cuando su cielo entraba en cuestión todo el se volvía un desastre casi convirtiéndolo en otra persona.

No sabía si era bueno o malo pero no podía hacer nada con ello pues prácticamente estaba en su naturaleza.

No aguanto más eh intento ir a observar a su niño al sentir su ansiedad, no sabía por qué era pero estaba ahí y lo inquietaba.

Solo para que una descarga se lo impidiera, llevo una mano al cuello donde estaba un collar y posteriormente cadenas se formaron del piso encadenándolo a su lugar.

El sistema del infeliz de chekerface si que era efectivo, al mínimo pensamiento de ir junto a su cielo este se activaba.

-El me necesita!!- lloriqueo al aire sabiendo que ellos lo espiaban de alguna forma y podían escucharlo.

La burlan voz del anciano resonó en el cuarto.

-No es cierto solo esta teniendo un poco de charla corazón a corazón con skull en su cuarto.

Su ángel y ese solos en su cuarto? alarmas destellaron en su mente, intento romper las cadenas con ahincó sin éxito alguno.

-CHEKERFACE!!

Pero sus suplicas cayeron en oídos sordos.

Al día siguiente se aseguro que nada haya pasado entre skull y su ángel por fortuna fue así aunque reborn y colonello no estaban ni un poco conformes con eso y no dudaron en demostrarlo (puede que el allá colaborado un poco al igual que los otros pero solo unos golpes aquí y allá nada grave)

Skull no fue visto hasta la ceremonia del viernes.

Y el había experimentado muchas más veces la contención de kawahira durante la semana, fue la más grande tortura que ha pasado en su vida solo pudo aguantarla con su cielo consolándolo cuando se daba cuenta de su estado.

Sobra decir que cuando el día de la ceremonia llego el era solo una sombra de si mismo y prácticamente se había lanzado sobre Tsuna apenas entro en su campo de visión.

Al fin.

La sed había desaparecido

Inhalo complacido su aroma.

Si era un adicto un feliz adicto que al fin había recuperado su droga


End file.
